Sir
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Ranger exposes Stephanie to a side of him that she didn't know could be possible. A sensual side that will have Stephanie asking; How much trust does Stephanie have in herself and in those she's surrounded by. OOCs, AU, Maybe some OCs, maybe. A BDSM Themed story, and it's a Babe, duh.
1. Chapter 1

I need to take a step away from Teddy Bears and Tears, because I was getting in my feels. Instead, I wanted to write a smut shot, but this story isn't just a smut shot, it's mutli-chaptered. It's something I would write, but it's all about Carlos and Stephanie. I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings will be posted in each chapter as I go along! I am warning you now, this story's theme is Domination and Submission, okay, I told ya!

Disclaimer: The characters, apart from the OCs are not my own and belong solely to Janet, if I owned them, the series would be a whole different ball game.

Onto the Show!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Don't Insult Sir_

* * *

"White girl, you have to read this here book! I think it could spice up your sex life 1000 percent!"

I gave Lula a look and said, as I walked into my cousin Vinnie's Bail Bond office "What sex life…? I don't have one, right now!"

Lula huffed and said, "Well, when you get one, this will spice it up! Look here, this book is a number one seller! And it's going to give you some ideas to be a freak in the sheets. Not like I ain't one already…."

I rolled my eyes and walked by Lula on the green couch and went over to Connie, who was buried in the same book that Lula was ranting and raving about. I coughed, making Connie jump up and look at me. She blushed and said, "Sorry Steph, I um…got to a good part, here are some files for you, Lucy Walker, 65, DUI, and a bunch of others, they should be easy."

I took the files, shuffling through them and looking at the files. Hopefully, they should be easy, but if you're Stephanie Plum, that's easier said than done. I turned to Lula and asked, "Want to ride with me?"

"Nah, I just got to a juicy part," Lula said, fanning herself, "Good god!"

I rolled my eyes again, surprised that I wasn't getting dizzy from all this eye rolling. I walked out the bail bond office and climbed into my latest POS car, a 93' Honda Civic that was a blue color, with the passenger door an off silver color. I sat, looking through files and enjoying the mild spring weather. When the silence got too much for me, I turned my radio on and listened to music. After 20 minutes of mediocre to okay songs, the Deejays came on live to gossip about the same damn book that Lula and Connie were hooked on.

"So, _'Please Master,'_ hot or not?" A woman asked on the radio, her voice bubbly, "I think it's hot, nothing better than a man taking control in the bedroom…"

"I know, we got housewives all over the country, going out and buying rope from the home depot, I think it's hot as well, Is this the book of the year though?"

I turned off the radio and groaned starting my car and leaving the parking lot to go stakeout. As I made my way to Lucy Walker's place, I found myself driving to the local bookstore, getting out and then walking in and buying that damn book that everyone was talking about. All of this, without even knowing it!

I pulled the paperback book out of the plastic book and looked at the cover. A woman, wearing a blindfold, was in the front, with a man, tall and serious, behind her, holding tight to her neck. The title was the worst as well.

" _'Please Master,'_ " I muttered, snorting at the picture, "This is such bullshit….why did I buy this book?"

I tossed the book onto the passenger seat and drove off to hopefully catch my skip.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After a few hours of staking out Lucy Walker's home, I decided to call it an afternoon, go home and have some lunch. Of course my decision was also based on the book that was burning a hole in my damn car seat. I wanted to see what the fuss was all about!

I pulled into the parking lot of my brick apartment building, slipped my purchase into the plastic bag and made my way into the apartment. I took the stairs, two at time and entered my apartment. I closed and locked the door, went over to the kitchen and said hello to Rex, my hamster and then made myself a peanut butter and olive sandwich, feeding Rex an olive. I took my lunch and sat down on my couch and opened the book to read it.

"What in the heck?" I said, flipping pages, "What is this? A contract? Okay…?"

I flipped through several more pages, getting to all the dirty dirty, as Lula would say. I grimaced and read aloud a passage.

 _"Thea screamed out with pleasure as the whip landed on her back, though it was her first whipping with a riding crop, it made her body tingle with want and it had her trembling with newly flared lust."_

 _"I can't take it! Stop Nicolas, I can't take it!" Thea screamed as the whip rained down on her back, "Please, Rose, Rose!"_

 _"You can take it!" Nicolas growled as he continued to whip Thea, "You can take it!"_

"Babe…."

"Holy fuck!" I screamed, tossing the book at the intruder, fuming as he caught it with ease, "Jesus, Ranger! Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Knocking is not on my list of quality skills," Ranger said, looking down at the book in his hand, "Not you too…"

"Not me too what?" I asked, getting up and going over to Ranger to take my book back, but he held it away from me, flipping the book open and thumbing through the pages.

"This trash," Ranger said, looking at me with dark chocolate eyes that could ruin any woman's panties, "'Please Master,' It's banned at Rangeman, since I caught Lester reading it, when he was supposed to be dealing with a client."

"I only got it because I wanted to see what the hype was all about,' I said, taking the book from Ranger's hand and flipping it open, "I mean, it's really weird, contracts, and the clauses don't make sense, and the main female character keeps calling out rose, what is that supposed to do?"

"It's a safe word, Babe, did you even read the book?" Ranger asked me, making my face flush, "It's like a safe word, once the person says it, the other person has to stop whatever they are doing, but there are other styles of safe words as well."

I looked over to Ranger with wonder, "I thought that you hadn't read the book?"

"I haven't read the book, Babe," Ranger said, taking the book from me again, "This stuff is trash, don't read it."

"Why is it trash, Ranger?" I asked, as Ranger opened the book again to read it.

"Well," Ranger said, looking over to me, "The part in which Thea says her safe word, but Nicolas doesn't stop; it's now rape, or assault. Also, a Dom should never, ever begin a new sub out like this, based on a contract, this isn't a company merger, Babe, it's putting your trust into someone else's hands and trust can't be built like this."

"How do you know about that kind of stuff?" I asked, watching Ranger's blank face slowly appear. Oh boy.

Ranger was quiet, a moment or two, before he gave me a serious look and said, "Because, Babe, you're looking at a Dom, and this Dom finds this book insulting."

. I gave Ranger a wide eyed look and said, 'So…you're like…Nicolas?"

"I'm not like Nicolas, Babe, if you insult me like that again, I won't be responsible for my actions," Ranger said, giving a dark look, one that made me ruin my panties. Damn it, "No I am far better than Nicolas, Babe, but, I don't show just anyone that side, it's…something that I buried away a long time ago."

"Well…why?" I asked, as Ranger went and tossed the book into the trashcan, "Why aren't you a…uh..dom?"

"Because, I haven't had a sub in a long time, and the woman I'm interested in, doesn't seem like the type to be into this kind of thing," Ranger said, giving me a long look, one that had me shivering, was he talking about me?

I squared my shoulders up and said, "I'm sure, if given the chance, this woman of yours would might want to try it out."

"Oh, would she?" Ranger asked me, crossing his arms and looking at me, "Is she sure about what's she's asking, I mean, it's been 5 long years, since I've been a Dom, but the concept is fresh in my mind, if she's really interested in this lifestyle, she should find me."

Ranger looked me up and down and then said, "If she really wants to know how to live in my world, I'll tell her what she needs to know, instead of that insulting book."

Ranger pulled me close to him and then leaned down so that his mouth was close to my ear, "The offer is only valid for the next 36 hours, I'll give her ample time to think about it, I gotta go, Babe, see you soon."

Ranger let me go and then opened the door to my apartment. He turned and then said, with a Ranger smirk, "And should your friend seek me out, she should know to call me Sir, I don't like being called Master and I'm sure she would be okay with it."

Ranger turned and left my apartment, closing the door with a soft click. I let out a sigh and then walked over to the trash can and looked down at the book that lay in it. I shook my head and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe Ranger was into that kind of stuff."

And I also couldn't believe that I was more curious than I thought I should be.

TBC…..

* * *

Oh...man, I can't wait for the second chapter! Please leave a review, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Woah...Thanks for all the feedback, of course, I'll keep writing this, it's a branch off of Smut Shots...lol.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Master Saved Me_

* * *

After I stood in the kitchen, looking down at the trash can, I pulled the book from the trash can, placed it on the counter and decided that Grandma Mazur should have this copy and hopefully my mother wouldn't toss it out into the trash, like Ranger did.

Speaking of Ranger, I turned to the clock and looked at the time, Ranger gave me the offer at 12:30 in the afternoon, so I had until 12:30 tomorrow night to give him a yay or nay. Enough time to think about it, I supposed.

I tidied up my apartment, washing the dishes I let accumulate in the sink, vacuuming the floors and just keeping busy. I supposed I could go check out Lucy and the others, but Ranger's offer was still on my mind. Could I give control to Ranger, what would happen, if I said yes to him, what happened if I said no to him?

By the time I as finished with my apartment, you could have eaten off the bathroom floor. The windows were clean, the floors were neat and shined, I even pulled the curtains down so they could be washed with my dirty clothes. Wow, maybe I should have asked about Ranger's lifestyle a long time ago. Figuring out that the man you're attracted to is into whips and chains does a lot to the body. I was also more interested in the world that Ranger lived in as well.

I spent the rest of the day, on my laptop, searching the internet for any information about Doms and subs. I found a lot of anti-BDSM websites that shamed people who choose this lifestyle. I also found websites that seemed to be legit but turned out to be nothing more than Wikipedia based sites. Sites where the information is not so true and said information could have come from anywhere. I found good websites that had the definitions of certain words and terms but then I hit jackpot; a blog ran by someone who called herself a sub. I spent hours, looking through her blog, learning about her history and how she first figured out that she was a sub.

 _'I didn't always think I was into the D/s life,' the blog's author wrote, 'I was working 70 hours a week at a firm, no social life, no family save for my father and my life could be found in my phone, it was my life. I thought I had control of my life, until Master came up to me, after my car broke down and told me otherwise. He told me that even though I looked as though my life was perfect, it was far from it, I had no control over it, I didn't have control over my life, my life had control over me. He asked for my number, to check up on me now and again and for the next two months he became my anchor, my rock. He calmed me down, when I was feeling stressed, he got my life back into order, he gave me the confidence so that I could put pride back into everything I did. I hadn't seen that the life I was living was destroying me from the inside out. Master…Master saved me, so when he asked me to be his sub, to learn about his lifestyle, I accepted, without any hesitations. I knew that I could cry with him, I could be his brat and not be judged. He's given me something that I thought I would never have, and that's my freedom. I feel free with Master and I would never want to have that take away from me.'_

I sat, looking at that paragraph, something warm and tingling filling my chest. Did all subs have issues with their life, or was it just some subs. Did I have issues with my life? I didn't know, maybe I didn't want to know.

I did want to talk to this woman, that's what I knew right now, I wanted to talk to the blog author. With shaking hands, I wrote out a message and then sent it to the woman, who had a chat window on the side of her life story. She responded two minutes later.

 **"So, you read my blog and was curious, why is that?"**

 _ **"It's uh…I found out that a man that's close to me is a Dom and…he…well..."**_

 **"He wants you to be his sub? Congratulations!"**

 _ **"I don't know, if I want to be his sub."**_

 **"I think you do, sweetie, you know, I was just like you, when Master asked me to be his sub. I went exploring and when I told Master this, he laughed and told me that if I wasn't interested in this life, I wouldn't have tried to look up things about this."**

 _ **"I mean, it's a side of him I didn't even know! It's intriguing, I know he likes to be in control of things, but…"**_

 **"It's okay to be leery, sweetie, but, if he's offered you, don't sit on it too long, I'm sure he's given you a time limit, right?"**

 _ **"Right…wait…how did you know that?!"**_

 **"Master did the same to me, he gave me 13 hours to give him an answer."**

 _ **"What? Why so little time?"**_

 **"Because, Master knew that I would say yes, your Dom who gave you an offer knows that you're on fence, it's okay to do some soul searching, your Dom wants you to do so."**

 _ **"…Do you love your Master? You never say it in your blog?"**_

 **"That's because it's a secret, now, we'll talk in about a week or so, okay? And if you accept your Dom's offer, you need to ask him permission to talk to me, but he should be fine, now I have to go, Master will be here soon, and I have to go greet him!"**

I sat back in the couch, and felt lighter than ever. This woman helped me out so much that I didn't feel as scared as I was. I looked down at the chat screen and paused, looking at the conversation I had with the woman.

"Your Dom?" I whispered, confused, "Why did she keep writing 'your Dom?"

Did she know something that I didn't know? I shook my head and looked down at the clock. Holy fuck, it was almost six, I really wanted to give Grandma Mazur the book and get some free food. I closed my laptop, grabbed my purse and the book and was heading out my clean apartment. I made it in time, but only Grandma Mazur was outside on the porch of my Parent's duplex, waiting for me, perfect.

I got out of the car and then walked over to my Grandma Mazur, she kissed my cheek and asked, "How you doing, Baby Girl?"

"Great," I said, before giving her the book, "Here you go, don't let Mom take it away from you."

Grandma Mazur gave me a wicked smile and then said, "Of course not, every time I went out to buy the book, the old ball and chain would stop me, thank you, Baby girl!"

I smiled and hugged Grandma Mazur and walked with her into the house. It was just Mom, Dad and Grandma Mazur tonight, and tonight was spaghetti and meatballs. I kissed Daddy on the cheek and then sat down at the table. Daddy said grace and then we all dug in. Grandma Mazur turned to me and asked, "So, Stephanie, did you read that book, 'Please Master?' The girls down at the Clip and Curl are ranting and raving about it!"

My mother did the sign of the cross and said, "I hope not! No respecting woman worth her weight in gold would ever do something that's so…scandalous!"

I felt a ball of lead grow in my stomach, "Why not? What's so bad about that type of life?"

"It's demeaning and downright nasty! Whips, chains," My mother said, before she took a long gulp of wine, "No respectable woman would ever beg to be whipped."

The appetite that I had suddenly went on a holiday, "Well, what would happen if either Valarie or I wanted to do something like that?"

"Well, I can't stop you, but I can withhold dessert from you," My mother said, giving me the stink eye, "I raised you girls right, not to be into something like that!"

"I don't see nothing wrong with wanting to be tied up!" Grandma Mazur said, giving me a wink, "I bet it would be a pip!"

"I bet so too," I said, imagining Ranger, in a power suit, and me hanging from chains, begging to be punished, "I bet it would be an awesome sight…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After getting a bag of leftovers and dropping Grandma Mazur off at the Funeral home for a wake, I headed back home to some soul searching and thinking. I placed my leftovers in the refrigerator, fed Rex and then climbed into bed. My life wasn't chaotic, was it? I had control of it, right? That woman, the blogger, she thought the same, but turned out, she had no say in where the wind blew in her life. Could that really be me? Could I really be submissive, could I give full control to Ranger?

I sat up in the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly to my chest. I closed my eyes and whispered into my pillow, "Sir…"

It tingled on my lips, it made something inside of me squirm, in a good way. I smiled and then said it again, "Sir," this time, I was louder, more assured.

"Sir, Sir, Sir," I bit the corner of my pillow and laid back on the bed with a breathless giggle, maybe, maybe I could do this…

TBC…

* * *

Stephanie is opening up to the concept, maybe...next chapter she'll give her answer to Sir.


	3. Chapter 3

Since you all asked for it, Chapter 3!

Warnings: None

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Choices, Sir_

* * *

"Jesus Cupcake, you can't even bring in an old woman, without fucking it up!" I rubbed my sore shoulder and ignored the person ranting in front of me. I just wanted to go home, put some ice on my wounds and then take a long nap or something.

"It wasn't my fault, Joe," I said, looking over to him, watching his handsome face turn red with anger, "And it's not like you have room to talk about it, we're over with, remember?"

Once upon a time, I had been head over heels in love with the man in front of me. Joseph Morelli was everything I had wanted in a man; Smart, funny, outgoing and a big sports fan. He went to Mass on Christmas and Easter, like a good 'Burg boy and he had a good paying job. Joe Morelli was and still is my mother's answer to getting me settled down and married with children. Once upon a time, that had been my thought too, maybe Joe and I could get married, we could live in his aunt's house, and have the perfect 'Burg life. Then one day, I woke up and thought, that's not the life for me. I didn't want to be a housewife, I didn't want to just settle for what was in front of me. For a spell, Joe and I lived together, but then I was exposed to his demanding side, to a side I hadn't expected.

 _'Pino's for dinner, Cupcake, Christ, can't you make a decent meal?!'_

 _'I don't want you out there chasing criminals, leave that to me, it's my job, stay here and keep house.'_

 _'I know it's date night, but we're going to stay in and watch the hockey game.'_

Once upon a time I had been 16, young and naïve, and Joe had been 18, confident in himself. He waltzed into the Tasty Pastry, gave me a look and took my virginity from behind the counter and later wrote about it on the walls. Everyone got a kick out it, my parents not so much. Now here we are, years later, looking at one another, me with a sore right body, because Lucy Walker hit me with my own car, and Joe with a red face, angry about the choices I made in my life.

"I'll take you back, Cupcake, just get rid of that lousy job, I talked to your mom, she said the tampon factory is hiring," Joe said, leaning in close to me, "You can work there for a month or so, come live with me and then quit it and be my wife."

Was that all I was to Joe; wife material? Was I even a person to him? I shook my head and then said, "I have to go, Joe."

"I'll come over, with Pino's, Cupcake, 7PM sharp!"

"Please don't," I mumbled, walking away from the man and over to my car, which now had a Stephanie sized dent in it. Also, there was someone waiting for me, leaning against it, causally. My heart leapt up and I could feel the heat rise in my face.

Ranger was leaning against my car, looking right at me, his eyes dark and searching. I gave him a finger wave and said, as I neared him, "Hey Ranger, how you waiting on?"

"You Babe," Ranger said, cupping my chin gently, and turning my face, "That's going to be a bad bruise if you don't ice it soon."

I gave him a smile and said, "Will do, Ranger, is that all?"

"How'd this happen?" He asked, checking me over for wounds, "Get hit by a car?"

"My car, Lucy took the keys from me, tried to drive off but hit me instead. She had drank a bottle of Jack Daniel's, before I got there, very unruly," I said, as Ranger lifted my shirt up slightly, "Don't-ahh-"

"Babe, you are nothing but a giant bruise on your left side," Ranger said, giving me a look, "Lucy in jail?"

"They're booking her now," I said, earning a smile from Ranger.

"Proud of you, Babe," He said softly in my ear, leaning over and tracing my cheek. It was such an intimate gesture that it had me gripping the strap to my purse tightly.

"Thank you Si-I mean, Ranger," I said, quickly covering up the fumble, "For the uh…advice about the ice."

"Ice," Ranger said, giving another one of his long looks, "Yes, now, anyways, back to this bruising, go home, run a warm bath, put some Epson salt in it and soak for about an hour. Turn your phone off, lock the doors, no moving, just relaxing. Put some ice on your cheek, the soak will take care of the rest. I don't see you struggling for breath, so no broken anything. Take it easy tonight Babe, okay?"

I nodded my head softly almost too afraid to speak, but I managed a soft, "Yes…"

Ranger kissed me on my forehead and then said, "Take care of yourself Babe," before heading off to a waiting black Rangeman SUV.

I climbed into the car, breathing heavily, closed the door and looked into the rearview mirror. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes Sir..." Oh god, that felt so…good to say it out loud.

I went home, doing exactly what Ranger me told me to do. I filled the bathtub up, dumped half a bag of Epson salt into the warm water, along with some floral smelling bubble bath and then locked the doors, turned my phone off, got naked and soaked for an hour. During that hour I thought, long and hard about Ranger. He didn't ask me to go take a bath, he told me to take a bath. Was it a test to see if I could be his sub, that he could be my Dom?

I ran my good hand then sank back into the warm water, the salt water soothing the pain. If I said yes to Ranger, he would be in control of me. Would he be as bad as Joe, would I be powerless to him. I thought back to earlier today, when Lucy hit me with my car. I had lost control of that situation, and then the fire department and the police department had a pool going on her, again. I brush it off, all the time, but it still stings, like they're betting on me to fail. My failure was their entertainment and it sucks. And then there was Joe's reaction, he never did ask me if I was okay, he just went in on me, demanding this and that, demeaning me.

I sat up in the bath and then had a moment of clarity. Ranger never demeaned in that way, Ranger would never force me into something that I wouldn't want, he would ask me first. Ranger wasn't making me be his sub, he was letting me decide, on my own. I…I could do this, yes, I could do this, I could give Ranger control of me, because I knew, in my heart, Ranger wouldn't abuse me.

I smiled and laid back in the water, looking up at the ceiling. The words that my mother said, last night, during dinner slipped away from my mind. I don't care how nasty it was, this was what I wanted. After I soak in the bathtub, I was going to go over to Rangeman and tell him.

An hour after soaking, I got up and made my way to my bedroom. I turned my phone on and found that Ranger had left me a message.

 _'Take two aspirins and take a nap, no distractions, Babe, you need the rest.'_

I placed my phone on the side table and said, in a soft voice, "Yes sir," taking out the bottle of pain killers and going to get a glass of water. I smiled to myself, that felt and sounded so natural. I took the medicine and took a nice nap, Ranger had been right, rest was just exactly what I needed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Cupcake, I'm here!" I jerked up from my sleep, looking around wildly, "I have Pino's and beer!"

I turned and grabbed my phone to look at the time, 7:45. I groaned and fell back on the bed, wincing in pain as I did. I was in my bathrobe and nothing else. Shit, I didn't want Joe to come into my bedroom and see me like this, he would take that as an invitation. I got up, as quickly as I could, and then ran over to my closet, pulled out a dress and slipped it on. I ran a hand through my hair and then walked out into the living room saying, "Joe, I didn't say you could come over."

"Cupcake, I think it's time we talk about our future," Joe said, looking me up and down, "You look good enough to eat, Cupcake."

"This isn't happening," I said to Joe, giving him a look, "Get out, Joe, how in the hell did you get in here, I took your key!"

"I made a copy, Cupcake," Joe said to me, making look at him in wonder, "Look, if you just apologize, which is what I'm here for-"

"Joe, you need to go," I said, touching my arm, "We're through, over, done! Get out Joe, now!"

"I know what you do, Cupcake, you say we're done and then you fall back into my arms," Joe said, moving closer to me, "Let's just skip that and jump in the hay, the boys miss you."

I shook my head and said, "Things are never going to change with you, are they Joe," before I grabbed my purse, "Fine, you won't leave, I will."

I rushed by Joe, slipped my feet into a pair of shoes and then wrenched the door open, I turned to Joe and said, "If you're not out by the time I return, I'm calling the cops."

I took the elevator down to the parking lot, making my way to my car. I climbed in and drove off, I didn't care where I went, I had no destination. I drove until all the rage that I felt from Joe's arrival at my apartment faded away. I drove until I was calm enough to think and then I stopped the car and looked out the windshield.

I was up the street, or 15 seconds away from Rangeman, 15 seconds away from Ranger. I looked down at the radio clock on the car, since I left my phone at my apartment. 12:24…I had been driving around for almost five hours. This was a sign, everything that happened to me today was a sign; a good sign.

I got out of the car, grabbing my purse and then made my way to the gate that separated the street from the parking garage. The seven story brick building was dark and quiet, a little too quiet, for my taste. It didn't matter if the building was dark and quiet on the outside, someone was in there, because the gate pulled up and then I was walking into the underground garage, over to the elevator, which opened up for me. I climbed into the elevator and then watched as it closed, the fifth floor button already lit. A 10 second ride felt like 10 years for me, as the doors opened up to Rangeman's office floor. The floor was dark, saved for the light coming from Ranger's office. I bit my lip and then walked slowly down the dark office to the lit office. I stood before the partially opened door and almost turned to run away but Ranger stopped me.

"Babe, you can come in, if you want."

I closed my eyes and then grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. I walked into the office and found Ranger sitting behind his desk, dressed in a black Armani suit. He gave me a look, his eyes glittering in the soft light in his office. I placed my purse on the desk and then looked over to Ranger, again. I licked my lips and then Ranger said, "12:27, Babe, where's your friend?"

I gave Ranger a shrug and then walked over to him, going behind his desk. He clasped his hands under his chin and then said, "12:28…Babe."

I placed my hands on the arm rest of Ranger's office chair and looked down at him. His chocolate brown eyes darkened with something and his lips curled up in a smile. Ranger looked over to the clock on the wall and said, "12:29..Babe…"

I didn't know what to do, but slide down to my knees, looking up into Ranger's eyes. Ranger's hand swept through my curly brown hair and his fingers caressed my bruised cheek. I leaned into the hand and then Ranger asked, "What are you here for, Babe?"

"I'm here for you, Sir," I said, looking up at Ranger's face, "Tell me what to do…"

"12:30...good timing Babe."

TBC….

* * *

Woah...now the bread and butter can began! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Warnings: Extreme Tender moments, I mean, it's really sweet...blah

Disclaimer in chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Cloud Nine With Sir_

* * *

I've never been so pampered before, in my life. I couldn't remember a time in which someone was this attentive to my needs. It was wonderful, I felt as though I as floating on cloud nine and never wanted to go back down to earth.

Moments later, after I got down on my knees and accepted the offer Ranger gave to me, he pulled me up to my feet, swept me into his arms and carried me out of his office. I had struggled, at first, but a stern, "Behave, Babe," had me still. It had me wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering, "Yes, Sir," as he carried me to the elevator.

Ranger carried me down the hallway of the seventh floor and opened the door with ease. He carried me past the living room, into the bedroom and was then placing me on a bench in the bathroom. He looked me in the eyes and gently caressed the bruise on my face before getting up and going over to the large sunken bathtub. 45 minutes later, Ranger was taking off my shoes, slipping the dress that I wore off my body and then was leading me to the softly fragrant bath water. Before I knew what was happening, Ranger was taking off his suit and then climbing into the bathtub. Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water, situating us so that I was leaning against his firm chest, tucked in between his legs.

'How do you feel, Babe?" Ranger asked, as we soaked together.

"I feel…good, Sir," I said, as strong fingers played with my sides, "But…"

"But…." Ranger mimicked, as he poured warm bathwater on my hair, "What's wrong, Babe?"

"It's weird," I said, softly, looking over my shoulder at Ranger, "Aren't you supposed to tie me up, or something?"

I felt Ranger's chest rumble with laughter and then he said, "Babe, it doesn't work like that, I told you not to read that trash, tonight, I'll take care of you, you're injured, I'm not doing anything tonight but catering to your needs."

I leaned back into his chest, letting him take a bar of sweet smelling soap and wash my body with it. His fingers were firm and thorough, working out the knots that plagued my body. I was turning into a puddle of goo, by the time Ranger was done washing me.

"This is how it should be, Babe," Ranger whispered into my ear, kissing my neck, "I'll show you how a real Dom takes care of his sub."

I let out a groan as he washed my hair, gently lathering it, massaging my scalp and neck as he washed my curls. By the time he rinsed out the suds in my hair, I was leaning against him, too sedated from the attention to my body. Outside of sex, I have never been this satisfied before in my life, I never knew something like this could exist, without a serious workout in between the sheets. To be this satisfied without an orgasm. I never knew that a man could be this attentive to my needs, to my body, without wanting anything in return. It bought tears to my eyes, tears that Ranger wiped from my cheeks as he lifted me out the tub.

"Are you in pain, Babe?" He asked me, looking into my eyes with concern, causing me to shake my head no, "Why are you crying then?"

"It's…nothing," I said, softly, as Ranger carried me to the bench to dry me off, "I-"

"Never hide anything from me, Babe," Ranger said, sternly, as he took a towel and dried me off, "It's not rule number one, but it is a rule, I would not be a good Dom, if my sub is unable to tell me everything, no secrets between us, I will be honest and open with you, don't worry."

I closed my eyes and then heard Ranger say, in a stern voice, "Tell me, Babe, I don't want to punish you, do I?"

"I've never had a man be so attentive to me," I said, looking up and over to Ranger, staring into his dark eyes, "I've never been treated like a princess before."

Ranger stopped what he was doing and then grabbed my uninjured leg and ran his hands up and down it. He looked up at me and said, "Babe, you deserve more than I can give you, but with what I can give you, I can show you how you should be treated, in a true Dom/sub relationship, you should never go without, a Dom will take care of your needs, and in return, you will do the same and not keep things hidden from your Dom, we'll go over that tomorrow, tonight, it's all about you, Babe, it will always be about you, don't worry."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," I whispered, tears filling my eyes, "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Ranger kissed my forehead and then went back to drying me off. He then walked out the bathroom and returned with a black, lace slip that fell mid-thigh. He slipped it on my frame, kissing my forehead again and then grabbed a brush and began to tend to my hair. It was heaven, by the time my hair was in a braid, I was half asleep.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger said in my ear, lifting me into his arms and carrying me out the bathroom and into the bedroom, "It's time for my little sub to go to bed, no arguments, it's bed time."

All I could do was mumble a soft, "Yes, Sir," as I was surrounded by soft sheets that felt like clouds and a spring blanket that smelt of Ranger. I felt Ranger's strong body curl up against me and then I knew no more, giving myself up to sleep and dreams of chocolate eyes and strong fingers.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I woke up to the smell of coffee and something that had the scent of pancakes. I let out a satisfied moan and stretched, feeling like a brand new person. I heard a light cough to the side of me and found Ranger, in the bed, reading a book, his chest bare and his hair mused. I liked the look of Ranger in the bed.

"I like the look of my sub in the bed," Ranger said to me, a smile on his face as he turned to look at me, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, Sir," I said, sitting up in the bed and looking over to Ranger and then at the clock, "It's 11 in the afternoon! You're never in the bed this long, you should-"

"My sub is injured, and I will be taking good care of her," Ranger said to me, as he put his book down and slid out the bed, "Now, she's going to stop talking, sit up and enjoy the breakfast that I made for her."

I couldn't say no to a yummy breakfast. I gave Ranger a smiled and did what I was told to do, with a soft, "Yes Sir."

Ranger walked out the bedroom and then came back in with a tray that had a coffee service set, a glass of orange juice, a plate with a small stack of pancake, fluffy scramble eggs and turkey sausage. He set the tray on my lap, made me a cup of coffee and then began to feed me breakfast in bed. He fed me at a leisure's pace, telling me about his morning and how he put a special cream on my injuries so that they would heal faster. I loved the attention I was getting and I could tell that Ranger liked giving it to me.

After I ate, Ranger wiped my lips and then said, "Babe, it's time we have a talk, about this relationship, are you ready, Babe?"

"Yes Sir," I said, grabbing Ranger's hand, "I want to know everything…"

Ranger smiled and then said, "So, let's talk, Babe, rule number one; as my sub, you are to refer to me as Sir. No exceptions, when we are out in public, you are to refer to me as Carlos, my name."

I nodded my head said, "Yes, Sir.'

Ranger held up two fingers and said. "Rule number two; "I expect honesty from you, no secrets, no holding things back, Babe, this is all about trust, if I can't trust you, you can't trust me. I'll be honest with you as well, don't worry, I promise."

Ranger got up and said, "Rule three, I expect you to be ready for me, Babe, all the time, even if I'm away, I don't care where you are, at your home or here, you should be at the door, on your knees, hands either clasped behind your back, or folded in front of you, thirty minutes before I arrive, I'll give you a warning in advance do you understand, Babe?"

"Yes Sir, I do," I said, my breath caught in my throat, why did this turn me on so much?

"When you have friends over, you do not have to kneel, or be ready for me, but when that time comes around, I'll tell you how to behave. Rule four, you'll always wear my sign of ownership on you, Babe, if you get to become more comfortable with this lifestyle, we might make it more permanent. I want to follow these four rules, for now, there are many more rules, Babe, but I want to ease you into this life, failure to follow these rules will result in punishment."

"What kind of punishments, Sir?" I asked, with a shiver, clenching my thighs together.

"Spankings, time outs, I can ground you, withhold sex and anything sexual from you, and the list goes on," Ranger said to me, sitting down beside my legs, "I won't punish you harshly for minor offensives, but should you do something really bad, I won't hesitate, do you understand?"

"I do Sir," I said, leaning forward in the bed, "Should I be afraid?"

"Never, Babe," Ranger said, seriously, placing a hand on my foot, "I would never abuse my power, and if you feel as though I am, come tell me, communication is the key here, Babe, I would never put you in harm's way, okay?"

"Okay, Sir," I said, as Ranger climbed back into the bed with me, "What are we going to do today, Sir?"

"Rest and relaxation is on the docket today, Babe," Ranger said, pulling me to his chest, "I want you to heal, without stress, so until those bruises heal, you'll stay here, I'll have Santos go to your apartment and get Rex and bring him back here."

"Yes, Sir, thank you for taking such good care of me," I told Ranger, with pure honesty, this man has shown me so much, "Thank you, for becoming my Dom."

"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, Babe," Ranger said to me, his eyes serious, "Now, go back to sleep, I'll be here."

That's an order I could handle with ease!

TBC….

* * *

BLEH! THAT WAS SO GROSS. IT WAS SO SWEET HNNNNGH! Leave a review, please? .w.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! LONG CHAPTER!

Warnings: Spankings, references to BDSM items.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Choices with Sir_

* * *

"How do you like it?" Ranger's voice drifted into my ear, as the heavy weight settled on my neck, "I didn't want to get you something too flashy, but I did want the world to know who you belonged to."

"It's beautiful, Sir," I said, running my fingers over the thick velvet that lay on my neck, "Thank you for the collar."

"This one is for when you go out, Babe," Ranger said, as he clasped the back of the velvet choker together, "It only comes off when we're at home and I put on your other collar, the one for when it's just us two. If you have company, you'll put this one on."

"Yes Sir," I said, running my fingers over the choker again, "I would never want to take it off, it's so beautiful."

The velvet choker was thick and black, with silver swirls going about the band of the velvet choker. It clung tight to my neck, without feeling weird. This would be the collar I would wear outside in public, and I couldn't have been any happier. My collar at home was a thick, leather collar, with metal hoops going around the collar, so that when we got to the chains, they could be clasped to the metal hoops. It felt heavy on my neck but the heaviness was a comfort to me, when Ranger had to go out of the apartment and leave me to my own devices.

Ranger chuckled in my ear and then kissed my temple saying, "Good girl, Babe, now, finish getting dressed, I have some new rules for you to abide by."

"Yes, Sir," I said, as Ranger left his bedroom, leaving me to my devices, which meant I needed to get dressed in the outfit Ranger choose for me.

I slid the towel off my body and walked over to the bed, looking down at the outfit. A rangeman standard outfit; Black cargo pants, a black Rangeman shirt, a pair of black Cat boots and a black ball cap. The only thing that wasn't Rangema was the bra and panty set.

"Jesus," I said, looking down at the bra and panty set, "This…this…what is this, Sir."

It wasn't actually a bra and panty set, it was something else, made of leather that was the color blue. It criss-crossed in a net pattern, with metal loops connecting one part to the other. All of this tapered off at the top into a collar that would rest low on my neck, hidden behind the shirt. I bit my lip and, with little difficulty, put the strange thing on. It left my breast exposed, and the bottom of the leather contraption slipped in between my thighs covering my mound and leaving my butt exposed. I had to unsnap the back to get into it, and once I got into it found that I couldn't get it back together. I wrapped my towel back around my body and then walked out into the living room. Ranger was putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, dressed as though he was ready to go take down a bad guy or 4 or 5.

"Sir," I said, biting my lip, head bowed, "I uh…can't get my uh, underwear back together again."

"Oh really?" Ranger asked, not looking up from what he was doing, "Drop your towel, Babe, let me see."

I let the towel fall from my body, feeling a little embarrassed. It was another one of Ranger's pet peeves, my bashfulness when it comes to my body. He wants me to be proud of the way I look, but when I see the bodies of the women that throw themselves on him, from time to time, I feel as though I can't compete with them. Why would Ranger ever be interested in me, in the first place?

"Perfect, I knew it would be a good fit on you, Babe," I heard Ranger say, walking over to me, "Now, turn around Babe, I'll hook you back up."

I did what I was told to do and then felt Ranger clip the back of the leather thing back together again. With it clipped back together, I could feel the leather tighten around my breasts and the leather was pressed tight against my mound, save for a long slit that I wouldn't even be able to stick a finger in. The leather in between my legs tampered out, forming a circular opening around my bottom's opening before slipping up my spine and connecting to the back that kept the thing together. I heard Ranger make a noise of approval and then I heard something click shut. I felt something cold on my back and then Ranger said, "All done, Babe, go put your other clothes on."

"Sir, what is this?" I asked, walking back into the bedroom and putting on my clothes, "I've never seen anything like this before, what did you add to this thing?!"

"It's a body Harness, Babe," I heard Ranger say, as I finished putting my shoes on, "It does a lot of things, but one thing it does the best, is prevent you from touching that hot pussy of yours Babe. Rule number 5, your orgasms are mine now, your access to them belongs to me now, you have to earn that right, I placed a lock on the back of the harness, so yo can't take it off, you can go to the bathroom, with no problem, but...you're not going to be able to touch yourself.."

I felt Ranger rub my bottom through the soft material of my cargo pants and then he said, "So, today, to get access to one orgasm, you have to catch 3 of your skips, and not let them give you the slip."

"Yes, Sir," I said, feeling the leather clinch around my body, "Is there anything else that's happening today?"

"Yes, you're taking a man with you," Ranger said, making me open my mouth to protest, "Close that mouth, Babe, as my sub, your safety is my priority, your health is important to me. I want to know that you're not going to get hurt again."

I sighed and then I said, "Okay, Sir, you are right, you're just looking after me. I am tired of being the betting pool down at the police station."

"Good, rule number 6, your body is your temple, and you'll treat it as such," Ranger said, rubbing my shoulders, "That means, we'll put you on a work out plan, and a diet plan. Should you break your workout or diet plan, you will be given a just punishment. Understand, Babe?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand," I said, I wanted to whine and kick my foot at the diet plan, but knowing Ranger, he would punish me, "Who's going with me today, Sir?"

"Santos," Ranger said, adjusting my shirt collar to hide the top of the blue body harness, "He'll meet you in the garage. I would go with you, but I have business to attend to, I'll see you later tonight, okay Babe?"

"I'll be on my way then, Sir," I said, with a smile, turning to go to the door of the penthouse, "Have a good-"

"Come here, Babe," I froze as Ranger beckoned me with a stern voice, "Now."

"Sir?" I turned and looked at him, "Is there a problem?"

"There is," Ranger said, walking over to an arm chair and then sitting in it, "Come here, climb over my lap, face down."

I shuffled over to him, head bowed and then, when I was in front of him, sliding down to climb into his lap. Ranger situated me so that my arms were folded underneath my chest, on Ranger's strong thighs, and bottom poked out into the air. I felt Ranger pull my Cargo pants down and then his hand was rubbing my bare bottom, making squirm. I felt his hand lift from my bottom and then it landed on it with a loud smack, making me cry out in shock.

"You get five swats today, Babe," Ranger said, rubbing my sore bottom, "Two for not properly saying goodbye to me, and three for trying to argue with me about the changes to your job. Now, count them, Babe."

Ranger slapped my bottom again and then I groaned out a low, "One…." He slapped my left butt cheek, hard, making me jerk in his lap, "Two!" His third slap landed on my right cheek, which he caressed before lifting his hand up, "Three…ngh!" I yelped as the next slap made contact to both cheeks, "Four! Ahh!" The last slap landed below the curve of my butt, I cried out a loud, "FIVE!" before slumping forward in his lap, breathing harshly.

"Good girl, Babe," I heard Ranger praise me, rubbing my sore bottom gently and then pulling up my pants, "You took your punishment very well."

"Thank you, Sir," I said, climbing out of Ranger's lap, rubbing my sore bottom and then kneeling down in front of him, "How should I say goodbye to you, Sir?"

"A kiss," Ranger said simply, before he pulled me up and kissed my lips gently, "Before I leave, or before you leave, I want you to kiss me and say: "Sir, I plan to be proud of myself today. Okay Babe?"

"Yes, Sir," I said, before leaning up and kissing Ranger saying, "Sir, I plan to be proud of myself today."

"Good girl," Ranger gave me a peck on the lips and then said, "You may go now."

I gave Ranger a finger wave and then I was off to go to work, the leather harness rubbing against my body and the black velvet choker resting on my neck, comfortably.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie, we all thought you were dead!" Connie exclaimed to me, as I walked into the office, "Haven't seen or heard from you in almost a week, Ranger came by and told us that you were healing from when you got hit by your car, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," I responded, walking up to Connie's desk, "I spent a week healing and relaxing, doctor's order."

"You weren't at your apartment, that's for sure, Joe's been sitting in your parking lot, after he gets off of work," Lula said, walking into store, "You've been with Ranger."

"Yes, I've been with…Carlos all this time," I said, my fingers toying with the velvet choker, "He's been taking such good care of me."

"Well, have you two been going at it like rabbits?!" Lula asked, earning a squeak from me, "Come on, you were with tall, dark and sexy, you two must have done some fucking!"

Ranger and I hadn't done any fucking during the past week, I hadn't been lying when I said I had been relaxing. Ranger kept me in bed, or on the couch, pampering me and showering me with anything I wanted. Of course, once the bruises didn't look awful, I began to sit at his feet, as per his orders. We also spent days online, buying new items for our playroom. Ranger had been very kind to let me have the final say into what we bought. He didn't want me to feel too uncomfortable and he didn't want me to be pushed to my limits.

Yet…

"No, no fucking, sorry to burst your bubbles," I said to Lula, before turning to Connie, "Any files for me?"

"I only have three today for you," Connie said to me, giving me the files, "Ranger came in early this morning, took all the files, except for these three and told me that Rangeman would take care of the rest."

That sly dog! I almost giggled out loud. I took the three files and thanked Connie. Usually, this would be the time in which I would ask Lula to go with me, but Lester was outside, waiting for me in his Black Rangeman SUV. I wondered if he knew what Ranger was into, maybe Ranger told someone about his desires.

I gave Connie and Lula a finger wave and then walked out the office and into Lester's car. He turned to me and asked, "So, only three files…."

"Yup," I said, turning to Lester, a smile on my face, "That's all I need, low bonds, minor offences. These should be easy to catch, right Lester?"

"You hope," Lester chuckled, but started the SUV, "How you feeling, Beautiful, I know my evil cousin kidnapped you last week, and has kept you locked tight in his tower."

"He's not evil, Lester," I said, with a teasing voice, "But, I am feeling a lot better, since Dr. Carlos had me on bed rest for almost the whole week."

Lester nodded his head and then said, "Good, I'm glad he's looking out for you, let's go to skip number one's house, he's what 68, piece of cake."

I agreed with Lester and then we were off, heading over to the boxed houses that resided a few blocks away from the tampon factory. Lester fell into his own zone, quiet and attentive to the roads, while I looked at the files in my hands. The only bad offence on any of the files was Grand Theft Auto, and that was a 57 year old woman. I wonder why Ranger was only letting me go after the ones who wouldn't give me any trouble?

"He's a good man," Lester said suddenly, looking over to me, "My cousin, Ranger, he's a god man, doesn't like to show it but, when he cares for a person, he cares 1000 percent. Even with all his, quirks, but you know about some of those quirks, right Beautiful?"

Lester gave me a wink and then turned his eyes back to the road. I felt my face heat up. Oh my god, Lester knew about Ranger being a Dom, he knew all about what we're doing! I turned to Lester, feigning innocence and then asked, "Why Lester, what do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Beautiful," Lester chuckled, looking over to me again, "Ranger is my cousin, I know about some of his secrets…by the way, nice choker, did Ranger give it to you?"

"Uh…yes, Carlos did," I said, feeling my face get redder, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's just, it looks an awful lot like a collar, maybe he's trying to, I don't know, mark you or something," Lester said, innocently, making me squeak loudly, oh my god, he does know about me and Ranger! "He does love doing that…."

"Shut up, Lester," I mumbled, looking away from the man, and earning a round of joyous laughter from him, "Jerk!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It took Lester and I the whole day to catch those three skips and I couldn't have been any prouder of myself. When I walked 57 year old Sarah Smith into Trenton PD, I wasn't covered in garbage, my car was in one piece and Sarah was nothing but smiles and was very talkative, turns out, her husband had reported the car, in error, becase Sarah took it the other night to get a surprise for him. He was going down to the station to get the charges dropped and then they could go home.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Sarah said, moments later, as she sat down on a bench, "I'm glad my husband came to his senses and the charges are going to be dropped."

"Just tell him that you're going to get him a surprise, if you do that again," I chided, earning a giggle from Sarah.

Sarah gave me a look, zeroed in on my choker and then said, "Well, Stephanie, you should know, that as my sub, my husband doesn't get to know about his surprises, I'm sure your Dom does the same thing to you."

I must have had a dumbfounded look on my face because Sarah laughed and said, "Why yes, silly girl, women can be Doms too, you must be a new sub, a cute one as well, if your Dom hadn't claim his stake, I might ask you to join my husband and I."

"I'm happy with Sir, Sarah," I said softly, earning a nod from the woman, "I don't think there's anyone else out there for me but him."

"Good, see to it that he takes good care of you," Sarah said leaning back in the bench, "Well, I guess this is where we leave, there's my silly husband over there, now, if you have any questions, you know where I live, dear, but see to it that you ask your Dom for permission first."

"Yes Ma'am, I will," I said, feeling my posture change, without me even knowing it, would I be doing that with every single Dom I meet from now on?

"You are so cute," Sarah said as she got up, "Goodbye, sweet, little sub, hope to hear from you soon."

Sarah gave me a gentle pat to my cheek and then swept by me, and over to a handsome older man, who bowed his head slightly and accepted the whispered lecture Sarah was giving him. I smiled at the scene and then made my way to the exit of the police precinct. I would have made it, if it wasn't for the fact that Joe swooped in, the moment he saw me.

"Not this again," I mumbled, as Joe stood before me, his arms crossed and his face turning red, "What do you want, Joe?"

"Where in the hell were you, Cupcake?" Joe asked, as the crowd around us went quiet, waiting to get some juicy gossip, "You weren't at your apartment and I found your car parked close to that thug's place."

"His name is Carlos and what of it, I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want, with whomever I please!" I said, feeling myself going into rhino mode, "You are not my keeper, Joe, so don't start acting like it!"

"Are you fucking him?" Joe asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him, "Are you one giant slut for all his men, you're nothing but a nasty whore!"

"I'd rather be their whore than be your wife!" I shouted, earning a wild eyed looked from Joe.

I closed my eyes, expecting him to slap me but it never came. I opened one eye to see Ranger, holding tight to Joe's free hand, a deadly look in his eye. Ranger gave me a once over and then turned to Joe saying, "Let her go…before I break all the bones in this hand and render it useless."

"Threatening a cop, Manoso, you got some big balls," Joe said, but nonetheless, he let me go and I ran over to Ranger, who placed a protective hand on the small of my back.

"Slapping a woman, in the middle of a busy police precinct, you've got even bigger balls than me," Ranger said, in a deadly voice, "Stay away from Stephanie, she's not your property…"

I really wanted to say that I belonged to Sir, but I decided to keep that to myself, wisely. I could feel Joe's rage grow and then I said to Ranger, "Please, Carlos…let's just go, he's not worth it."

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Please, Sir, I don't want to be here…."I said it in a way so that only he could hear it.

Ranger let go of Joe, turned me around and then said, "Stay away from her, Morelli, you wouldn't want to get me pissed."

I didn't glance back at Joe, I kept my head forward, ignored all the whispers and was led over to Ranger's black Bronco. He helped me into the truck, buckled me up, started the truck and pulled out of the police station. He fell into his zone quickly, the edges of his lips tightly sealed together.

"Put your hand on my knee, Babe," Ranger said to me, his eyes never leaving the road, "Put it on my right knee and keep it there."

"Yes Sir," I said, placing my hand where he wanted it to be. I was nervous, did my altercation with Joe piss him off? Was he angry at the way I handled it, I knew Ranger as angry but was he angry at me?

"I'm not angry at you, Babe," Ranger said, turning to me, "I'm angry at Morelli and myself, Santos saw Morelli running into the station, someone must have tipped him off that you were there. He contacted me and I told him to stand down, I would handle it. The asshole almost slapped you but not before accusing you of sleeping around, you almost got hurt on my watch, can you ever forgive me, Babe?"

Ranger grabbed my hand and kissed it, before placing it on his knee again, holding tightly to it. I bit my lip and said, "Sir, there is nothing to be sorry for, Joe is who he is, I know you'll be there to protect me, when the time comes, if he had slapped me in the station, every cop in there would have grabbed him."

I saw Ranger's lip twitch and then he said, "True, but if he ever messes with you again, tell me, okay? I don't like the way he behaves around you, and your safety, along with your health and happiness is at the top of my list of concerns."

"Thank you, Sir," I said, before I frowned and asked, "Sir, does…Lester know about what you do, with me?"

"I can't keep secrets with that man," Ranger teased, looking at me, stopping the truck, "He does know about me, and if he took a look at your neck then he would know that I claimed you as my sub, he's very accepting of the life I live, so don't worry, he's not going to gossip to anyone, if he values his life. Now, we're home Babe and you did very well today with your skips. I had Santos check in with me, he told me that deserved your reward and extra, let's go upstairs and I'll show you your reward choices."

"Choices Sir?" I asked, as I climbed out the Bronco and over to the elevator with Ranger, "I get to choose?"

"You do," Ranger said, ushering me into the elevator, "It's the extra part of your reward, Babe, you can choose how to have an orgasm tonight, and I have some wonderful choices for you, since the bulk of our items came in this afternoon."

I shivered with excitement and then said, "I can't wait to get my reward, Sir…."

* * *

Oh boy, I left you hanging, lol! Please leave a review, they're like crack to me! 8^3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, enjoy!

Warnings: orgasm denial, public kink, smut, mentions of future punishments.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Have fun!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 6_

 _A Kinky Sir_

* * *

"Selfishness or selflessness," Ranger said to me, as we entered the 7th floor penthouse, "Make your choice, Babe."

I turned around, letting Ranger slip off my outside collar and then he slid the heavy leather one on my neck. I felt him pull my ball cap off my head and then I turned to him and got down on my knees, in the way he told me to do, hands clasped behind my back, my head slightly bowed. Ranger lifted my head up and said, "Okay, Babe, time to make your choice."

"Sir," I asked, looking up at him, "Is one better than the other?"

"Why no, Babe, but…they both have lingering effects," Ranger said, running his hand through my hair, "I would choose wisely, Babe, and that's my only warning to you."

"Sir, would I be getting an orgasm, either way?" I asked, earning a nod from Ranger, "Well, then, Sir, I choose, selflessness."

"I wished that you choose selfishness," Ranger said, giving me wink, "It would have been very fun to watch. Oh well, up on your feet, Babe, time to get ready for dinner."

"Sir?" I asked, getting up to my feet and looking over to Ranger, "Dinner, but what about my orgasm?"

Ranger gave me a dangerous look, one that had my pelvis muscles clenching, "I didn't say your orgasm would be instant, Babe, now, unless you want a spanking, you'll go into the bedroom and get ready for dinner with your family."

"Dinner with my family, Sir?" I asked, looking over to the man, "When did this happen?"

"Since your mother called you, while you were kneeling and then I texted back that we would be there," Ranger said, ushering me into the bedroom, "Now, I picked out your outfit, hurry up and get ready. Oh before you get ready."

I felt Ranger grab my waist and squeeze my sides. He gave me a kiss on the neck, lift my shirt up and then I felt him unlock the harness. He gave me a gentle swat on the bottom and said, "No Harness tonight, Babe, you won't be needing it."

I rushed into the bedroom, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower, put on some light make up and moisturize my body. I was done in 10 minutes flat, the fastest I've ever gotten ready for anything. The outfit Ranger choose for me was actually very nice. A dark blue spring dress, a white sweater and a pair of dark blue flats waited for me on the bed. I smiled and then put the outfit on, pulling my hair up into a messy bun and then walking out into the living room. Ranger gave me a quick peck on the lips and then went into the bedroom to dress as well. When he came out, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a dark blue polo shirt that matched my dress and dark blue loafers. He gave me a smile and said, "We match Babe….but you're missing something."

I felt my face heat up as he held up a pair of black panties. They were simple looking, but something was off about them. Ranger walked over to me and said, "Lift your skirt up, Babe, I need to put these on you."

I lifted the hem of my dress up and then Ranger was crouching in front of me. I could feel my face heating up some more, as Ranger's face was in level with my mound. I could feel my stomach clench tight, my thighs trembling slightly.

"I wonder, if I touched you here, Babe," Ranger said, cupping my mound, "Would you cum on the spot…"

"No Sir," I whispered feeling the heat from Ranger's hand on me, "My orgasms belong to you, Sir, I would wait until I had permission to do so."

"Oh, you are a smart cookie!" Ranger chuckled, looking up at my eyes, "Dios, Babe you're so hot like this, grab the hem of your dress with your teeth and put your hands on my shoulders."

I slipped the end of my skirt into my mouth, placed my hands on his shoulders and waited. Ranger chuckled and said, "Lift your leg foot up Babe…"

I did what was told to do, and then felt Ranger slip my foot through the one of the holes of these strange black panties. I felt him pull my foot down to the ground and then he lifted my right foot up and slipped my foot through the other hole. Ranger slid the panties up my legs and thighs, until the panties settled on my bottom and hips. I felt something solid in the crotch of my panties, pressing up against my folds it was hard and almost uncomfortable, but whenever I moved around, it felt sort of good against me.

"Perfect fit, Babe," Ranger said, standing up and turning me around, so that we could look at the mirror on the wall next to the bedroom door, "Look at us Babe, aren't we a sight, tell me, what do we look like?"

"Normal," I said softly, looking at Ranger via the mirror, "Sir, we look normal."

"But…are we normal?" Ranger asked me, kissing my neck, "Do we want to be normal?"

"Never, Sir, normal is boring…" I giggled, as Ranger wrapped his arms around me.

"Good girl," Ranger said, pulling out a small remote and pressing a button, "We don't like normal."

I let out a sound as the hard thing against my folds began to vibrate, sending bolts of pleasure through my body. I gripped Ranger's arms and said, "Sir! Oh god, vibrating panties?!"

"Mmhmm, tonight, you get your one orgasm with these, maybe during dinner, maybe after it, or before it, either way, it's going to test your control Babe," Ranger said, kissing my neck, "Dios, I can't wait to drive you wild! Your selflessness orgasm, all for my pleasure."

I let out a groan as the vibrations stopped. We looked at one another in the mirror and then Ranger said, "Look at us, we look so 'Burg like, but the 'Burg doesn't know what's going on behind these clothes, do they?"

Ranger slipped my leather collar off my neck, placed the velvet one back on and then said, "Come on, Babe, time for dinner and a show."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Oh god, this was becoming one of the worst dinners that I've ever had to go to. Ranger was not helping out at all, he was teasing me with the panties, turning it on high, turning it off abruptly, making me go crazy for an orgasm he was denying me.

The moment Ranger pulled up to the duplex, he began to bait me along. I had barely walked up the stairs to greet my mother before Carlos turned on the panties, making me make a noise and clench my thighs together. My mother asked if I was alright but Ranger answered for me, telling them that I was quite fine, that I just needed my breath.

"I heard you got into an argument with Joe today," My mother asked me over shrimp scampi later that night, "Joe is a good man, he just wants to prevent you from falling into the wrong…crowd."

She gave Ranger a side glance, and I jumped slightly as the vibrating panties came back to life, "Carlos is not the kind of man to fall into the wrong crowd, Mom."

But he was the type to make you wear special panties and turn you on at your parent's house.

"Isn't that-ah-right, Carlos?" I asked Ranger, turning to him, gripping my fork so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

"I'm just full of surprises," Ranger said, turning the panties on high, earning an almost audible groan from me, "But, I would never join the wrong crowd ma'am."

I couldn't believe how cruel Ranger could be, I had been such a good girl today damn it! Why does he have to tease me!

"Speaking of surprises," My mom said, turning to me, 'I found that awful trash 'Please Master,' in your grandmother's room, I couldn't believe it! That kind of book in her hands, I could see it now, her tying up her old boyfriend and him dying of a heart attack! She would not tell me where she got it from, but I have a feeling it was from one of her friends. he's gone out with them tonight, I think she needs to stay away from them!"

"I thought I told you to trash that awful book," Ranger whispered in my ear, turning the panties off, "Not corrupt your grandmother with it."

"It's too late for her, Sir," I said in his ear, as he turned the panties back on, "She-ah-is already corrupted. Plus, I paid 20 bucks for that book."

"I wonder where she learned it from," Ranger chuckled, turning the panties on high, "Hmm, time for a pleasurable punishment, for not throwing that book away, you don't get to cum, until you ask nicely, at the dinner table, naughty sub."

I let out a groan and fell back against the dining room, trying not to let it look as though I was getting a thorough massage in between my legs. Ranger had the nerve to strike up a conversation with my dad about stupid American cars, while I suffered in silence. It was nice to see my Dad chatting happily with someone about anything, but I was a woman in need!

"I cannot believe my mother," Mom said to me, doing the cross, "What am I to do with her?! Stephanie, don't grow old like her, she's out of hand!"

"I don-don't see a probl-oh…if she, ngh…wants to have f-fff-fun!" I stuttered, feeling the strings of a wonderful orgasm pulling at my body, "Oh Fu-fresh cheese! I feel so-"

"Are you okay, Stephanie?" My mother asked, watching me wither on my chair, "You're looking feverish…"

"I'm great!" I said, a bit too loudly, leaning forward in my seat, "I'm not sic-Oh! I'm feeling …goooood….."

I crossed my legs together and bit my lips, clasping my hands in my lap. My mother went back to ranting about grandma Mazur and chains, while I suffered in silence. The orgasm was threatening to wash over me and if I didn't ask Ranger soon, I was going to cum in my chair and then afterwards, I would most likely get the spanking of a lifetime. Oh fuck!

"Oh Sir…sriracha!" I said, softly, turning to Ranger, "Sriracha, Sir-Sir-ugh…I love Sriracha…please…."

"Oh, you want some Sriracha for the pasta that you already ate?" Ranger asked, in a teasing voice, earning a whine from me, "I thought you would like dessert first."

"Oh yes, I made chocolate cake, I'll go get it," My mom said, getting up from the table and making her way into the kitchen.

I almost wept for joy as my dad got up as well, to go upstairs to his bathroom. I gave Ranger a pleading look and said, in a soft voice, "Please, Sir, let me cum, please!"

"What would you do, if I did let you cum?" Ranger asked me, his hands going up and down my thighs, "Tell me what you would do for me."

"I would make you feel so fucking good, Sir, I would suck your cock, I'd let you spank me, fuck me anywhere you want," I was delirious from holding back my orgasm, "Please! Let me cum, I'll let you own my Body, Sir."

"I already own it," Ranger hissed in my ear, before he jerked me up from my seat and dragged me into the powder room that was tucked in the back of the house, "You may cum, Babe."

I slapped a hand over my mouth and then let out a low, long moan, my eyes closing shut and my body going slack as the biggest orgasm of my life crashed over me. Oh fuck, I felt so good! I felt Ranger grab my waist and pull me to his toned body. I trembled, afterwards, the vibrations had stopped and Ranger was running his hands up and down my sides.

"Good girl," He said in my ear, lifting my dress up and pulling off the panties, "You've soaked them, Babe, but you promised me something, in return for this orgasm."

"In here, Sir?" I asked, my face heating up at the thought.

"No, I would say the dining room, but let's get to our playroom, I'll sink my hard cock into your wet folds and we'll work on that stamina of yours.

"I guess we'll have to skip dessert then, yes Sir?" I giggled, earning a nip to my neck, "I think chocolate cake can take a backseat…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Our playroom was Ranger's old office in the penthouse. We took the desk and the bookcases out and replaced them with things like a sex swing, which we had yet to try out, a high back chair that Ranger promised me he would sit on and let me ride him to an orgasm, a four poster bed made of sleek black wood with chain attachments to them and several other toys and goodies we spent a fortune on.

I was still coming down from my orgasm high, when Ranger picked me up and tossed me on the bed, looming over me with a feral look in his eye. He gave me a dark chuckle, leaned down and kissed my mouth saying, "I hope you enjoyed that orgasm, Babe, because tonight, that's all you're getting, you'll have to earn more orgasms, Babe."

"I hope I work hard from them, Sir," I managed to say, as my spring dress was torn off my body and my legs were thrown over strong shoulders, "Am I being used tonight, Sir?"

"You are, naughty sub," Ranger growled, biting my leg, "Hands above your head, keep them there, if you move them, I will tie you up."

I placed my hands above my head and gripped the headboard. I hadn't had sex in a while, and one of the rules given to me was that I was forbidden to touch myself. If I did, I would be severely punished and to make sure that I didn't touch myself, Ranger would shower with me, to monitor my activities. Of course he did like to tease me as well, touching me, caressing me, testing my control, gods, he was such a cruel man, when he wanted to be.

Ranger sank into me quickly, makig my toes curl with pleasure and my back to arch up from the bed. Ranger was thick, long and always stayed hard, he put Joe to shame, when it came to sex. Nights with Ranger meant I would be getting several orgasms and a pleasantly sore body.

"You're so tight Babe," Ranger said, pumping in and out of me, "Does it feel good?"

"Oh…yes Sir!" I moaned, snapping my hips up and gripping tightly to the headboard, "Please, fuck me harder Sir, I'm yours to be used!"

"Good girl," Ranger growled, pushing deep into me, making my eyes cross, "Dios, you feel so good, Babe, you can't cum tonight, Babe, remember that."

"Sir, you're such a cruel person," I wailed, grinding against him, my hands fumbling for the headboard, "Yes, deeper, Sir, oh fuck, you're so deep in me, I love it!"

I loved the sounds coming from us, my breathless moans, his heavy grunts, the slick sounds of his cock going in and out of my pussy. He was like an animal, he marked me with his teeth, on my breasts, my neck, anywhere he could reach, he marked me with bites that would form love marks later on. I was trying very hard to keep my pleasure I check, but apparently, I wasn't trying very hard. An orgasm was quickly approaching and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came. In a fit of panic, I told Ranger this.

"Oh, Sir, I can feel it! I'm going to cum, please Sir, what should I do?!" I asked, as he kept fucking me.

"You better not cum, Babe," Ranger growled, 'Control yourself!"

"I can't help it, it feels so good!" I wailed, arching my hips up, "Oh fuck, here it comes, I'm so sorry, Sir!"

How could he expect me not to cum, when he fucks me so good! I let out a scream and came around him, grabbing his shoulders and holding him tightly. It washed over me, like hot electric and by the time it was over, I was a trembling mess of nerves, weakly holding on to Ranger, who stopped what he was doing and went very still

Uh-oh, I was I big trouble now….

TBC…

* * *

Uh oh, Stephanie knows to obey her Sir, punishment time! Please review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Warnings: Smut, Orgasm denial, teasing and nutty Stephanie.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Sir Is Cruel_

* * *

"Hey Beautiful, you don't look so hot," Lester said, to me, as I sat down beside him in one of the Rangeman's conference room, "You sick or something?"

"…Something," I said, weakly, placing my hands on the cold surface of the table, "I'm something."

Lester leaned forward, and asked in a soft voice, "He's not hurting you, is he?"

"No," I said, shaking my head weakly, "It's okay, Lester, I'll let you know when he does."

Lester was satisfied with my answer and went back to his paperwork. I on the other hand could not even take a glance at the folder in front of me. Sir was being extremely cruel to me, even more so than the panties at dinner. After that night, the night in which I had been extra naughty and came twice, Sir decided to punish me with the most extreme punishment he could think of.

No orgasms for two weeks, no masturbation for two weeks and no fucking for two FULL WEEKS! I was going crazy and to make matters worse…the man decided that I was to wear a chastity belt as well! I didn't know you could still find them, but Sir had winked at me and said, "There are a lot of places close by that caters to our lifestyle."

How easy was it now for me to think of Ranger as Sir now, extremely easy, but that's another story. Anyways, Sir, behind my back and as a 'pleasant' surprise, got me a chastity belt to wear as punishment. Sir also got me one large wireless vibrator to wear with the belt, which he could control with a remote, all within a 100 mile radius. The man sure did love his hi-tech sex toys, and he loved using them on me.

The first day I had to wear this, while catching skips had been the last day I had catching skips. I couldn't concentrate on getting the files from Connie and so Sir swooped in and told Vinnie that I would be working at Rangeman for a spell and should he need someone to catch skips for him, call Hal and Manny. Not that I was complaining, I liked the steady paycheck and I didn't have to worry about getting my head lopped off my head, should I lose focus because I wanted to cum so badly! Ugh….

The need to cum was so bad that one time, when Sir went out of town for a day, I tried to pick the lock on the belt. My lock picking skills have gotten much better, since Sir had been adamant that I work on my B&E skills, along dieting and exercising. Anyways, in a fit of madness, I tried to pick the lock on the belt. When I couldn't do that, I had a fit and trashed the playroom, and by trash, I meant, I kicked the bed, fell on said bed and screamed for a long time.

Don't tell me how he knew, but the moment I greeted Sir at the door, I was tossed on his lap and given a stern lecture, all while he spanked me! He found out that I had tried to pick the locks on my belt and he found out that I threw a hissy fit. I was suffering and he was relishing my suffering! How did he know about the damn lock picking attempt?

The only thing I could do to Sir was give him blowjobs, and that's what I did, one blowjob, per day. I mean, if I was suffering from no sex, Sir must have been suffering from only one blow job a day. I inquired about it, four days into my chastisement, about the lack of sex and how he could only survive from one blowjob a day.

"Babe," Sir said to me, crossing his arms and looking down at me, after I had given him a blowjob in his favorite chair in the playroom, "Watching you squirm is doing wonders for my libido, my hand is just doing a great job, since you're incapacitated."

Oh! Rub it my face, Sir, you cruel bastard! You can grab your dick and play with it, while I languish in agony! I almost used my safe word the other night, it was that bad. I have several safe words, for different situations. The master Safe word was something I would normally not say; Sugar Free. I had other safe words, for bondage play, work outs, and other situations, but Sugar Free almost fell from lips but Sir was right, I did have to work on my self control. I also had to work on my confidence, body image and a slew of other things as well, but self control could be the first thing I worked on.

Speaking of Sir and self-control, the man of topic came walking in, dressed in a standard Rangeman uniform and taking charge of the meeting. I almost jumped in my seat, as the vibrator in me came to life, on low. I was going to go insane in this meeting, if this kept on. My eyes slid shut and I let Sir's voice wash over me, if he let the vibrations go on for a few more moments, I would cum, in this conference room, right now. I let out a soft sound as the vibrations were set to high, clenching my thighs together and slumping slightly in my chair.

"Stephanie," Sir's voice rang through my ears, making me look up from my thoughts, "Could you stand up and read the report you wrote last night?"

I wrote a report? I looked down at the folder in front of me and low and behold, there was a report, written by me. When did I have the time to write this?! I had no idea, maybe I was transcending, entering a point in my punishment that I have reached enlightenment. I was now entering a point that I was now above the orgasms!

I stood, looked down at the piece of paper and then felt my vision double, okay, maybe I haven't transcended, maybe I'm just going nuts. Every other word is a fucking sexual innuendo! Words like thick, and long, and hard jumped up at me, along with pleasurable, climax, thrusts, oh god, I'm going nuts, just plum nuts.

I almost cursed loudly, as the vibrator went still. I looked over to Sir and recited the words on the paper. I was going crazy, reading this words, and Sir wasn't helping me with turning the vibrator on and off. I wish I could have just left my body and not be driven crazy by this fucking belt and this fucking vibrator! I wanted to just rip this belt off, jump on Sir and ride him into oblivion!

I heard the sound of paper ripping and looked down to see that I had ripped the report, all ten pages, in half. Hmm, when did I do that?

"Let's cut this meeting short," Sir said, looking at me with a predatory look, "Stephanie, Babe, come with me, let's have a conversation."

Damn it, now I was going to get punished! I walked with Sir out of the conference room and over to the stairwell, great, we would be walking up to the 7th floor, damn it. Each step made the vibrator move in me, and it caused me to wither and falter. I was a mess, by the time we got into the penthouse. I didn't have long to think because my velvet choker was taken off my neck and then my heavy collar was back on. Sir led me to the play room, sat down in the chair and said, "I should punish you, sub, but I'm not, Do you want to know why?"

"I do, Sir," I said, sliding to my knees and looking up at him, "I felt as though I've been really disobedient."

"I'm not punishing you because, for two whole weeks, you haven't snapped, a few moments here and there, but those were dealt with quickly and severely," Sir said, running a hand through my hair, "But for two weeks, you've done well, Babe, it means you can do this, you can be denied an orgasm. Tonight, I'm taking you out to the countryside and we're going to have a weekend to us."

"Thank you, Sir," I said, leaning against his knee and then said, in an off handed way, "How did you become such a good Dom, Sir?"

"Well," Sir started, startling me, "I had to be a sub first, before anything else."

WHAT?!

I looked up at Sir, and he looked down at me, with a smile in his eyes. He ran a hand through my hair and then said, "Like I said, Babe, I'm full of surprises."

Full of surprises, indeed, I shook my head and then said, "Will you tell me, Sir, about your life as a sub?"

"Maybe later, when you're comfortable in your role," Sir said, looking down at me, "For now, I think you should relax for an hour or so, I have to do something downstairs, and then we'll be off, don't go too crazy up here."

"Sir, I'm already crazy," I said, earning a pinch to the ear, "Hurry back, Sir, I already miss you."

Sir gave me a chuckle, kissed my lips and then left the room. I threw myself onto the bed and huffed, squealing as the vibrator came to life, making me whimper and curl up into a ball. Master, why do you have to be so cruel to me!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sir has driven me crazy, I thought, in a daze, as I looked down at the produce stand, I have lost my mind, I am lost to the pleasure, the pleasure of everything. The vibrator buzzed away inside of me and Sir tightened the belt to a tee. The thick leather rubbed against me and I was barely able to stand. He then sent me out to the farmer's market, to buy things for the picnic we would have together, in this state, I was going to snap.

We went out to the countryside in Pennsylvania, to a small cottage that was tucked away in the woods. It was lovely, but the lack of sexual satisfaction had me in tears! The night we got there, Sir had be strip, take a shower and go right to bed. I was actually fine with that, seeing as we got there at like 2 in the morning. The morning we woke up, he had me put on another cute sundress with matching flats and drove us to the local farmer's market. Sir gave me a list, some money and a smack to the bottom, telling me to behave myself and get all the things needed for our picnic.

"Such a big cucumber…." I said, picking up the green vegetable and holding it in my hands, "I want this in me…it's so thick and long and it must it be so juicy as well."

The woman running the stand could pass for my grandmother. She gave me a bright smile and said, "They are the freshest, I'll give them to you for a steal, 4 for 4 dollars!"

"I'll take them all," I said, with a breathless voice, picking up four thick and looong cucumbers, "Such wonderful cucumbers…"

I gave the woman some money and walked off, looking down at the list, which was becoming multiplying off into twos and threes, oh, what was happening to me? I must have finally snapped. I think it must have startled Sir, because he came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Hmm, I think my sub has been punished enough," He said in my ear, leading me out of the market, "You've been in here for 40 minutes and spent most of that time molesting bananas."

"Sir, if these bananas weren't so long and curvy, I would have bought the cake to the picnic…." I hummed, holding tight to his arm.

"Oh yeah, time to go on our picnic, come on Babe, let's go," Sir said to me, leading me to the car, "I found a meadow behind the house that's a perfect spot for a lovely lunch."

If Sir had told me we were going to fight bears in the mountains, I would have asked when, where and what should I pack for the trip! He drove us back to the cottage and led me behind it to the meadow he was talking about, where a blanket lay, with a basket of food. I was laid on the blanket, with my legs spread and arms thrown over my head.

"You've have be a very good girl," Sir said to me, taking out one small silver key, "It's time to take this off."

I let out a giggle, as the locks were clicked open and the belt was taken off me. I felt the vibrator slid out of me and Sir's voice drifted through the warm air.

"You are soaking wet, Babe," Sir said, holding up the drenched vibrator in front of me, "Hmm, such a very good girl, I'll tell you what, you get 14 orgasms today, for being such a good girl these past two weeks."

"14?! Is it my birthday?" I asked, earning a chuckle from Sir.

"No, but you'll be screaming all the same, by the time I'm done with you, Babe," Sir said, ripping my dress off me (Okay, Sir, come on, I like these dresses!) and climbing on top of me, "I want to hear you say 'Happy Birthday' over and over again!"

I came the instant he plunged deep into me, bottoming out in the first thrust. I nearly fainted with joy. My body seized around him and my legs were locked around him. I heard Sir growl his approval and then he was pounding into me, grabbing onto my wrists with one hand and lifting my leg up with the other. No, I wasn't transcending when he withheld sex from me these past two weeks, I was transcending now, entering an area in which pleasure and surrealism merge into one entity and I was a willing victim of it. How could sex with Sir get any better?! If you don't have it for a long time, get belted and then get teased, it gets a lot better, apparently.

"Oh yes, Sir!" I screamed, arching my back and rolling my hips, "Fuck me, Sir, make me feel good, Oh fuck! It's so thick in me, I can feel it in my stomach! I'm going to come again!"

Was I rambling, babbling, screaming my approval? I don't know anymore, all I know was that the next orgasm that washed over me had me screeching, my boding seizing up under his solid frame and then that mixture of pleasure and surrealism washed over me. The sky got bluer, the sun brighter, the trees greener and then white spots filled my vision until it was nothing but a solid white light of pure and utter bliss.

When I came to, I found myself in the rustic wooden bed that resided in the master bedroom of the cottage. I was naked, sore and wonderfully sated. I felt the bed dip and then Sir was running his fingers up and down my bare back. He kissed the top of my spine and said, "You fainted after the second one, Babe, you've been asleep for almost 20 hours."

"I have, Sir?" I asked, turning to look over at Sir, who was smiling down at me, a real smile, not one of those half assed ones, "Mmm, I feel so good."

"I know you feel good, but I did promise you 14 orgasms, and we've only got through two of them, let's eat and then I'll give you your other dozen orgasms."

I giggled and let Sir kiss me deeply. Maybe I should be bad more often, if I could hold out like this again.

TBC…

* * *

Stephanie might regret those words...and Sir has dropped a major bomb on his sub! Please leave a review, they're like crack to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry about not updating, I was very busy these past few days...

Warnings: Smut, BDSM, spanking, idk what else...

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Feeling Better With Sir_

* * *

"I don't know what you're doing Steph, but you should keep at it, you look amazing!"

I blinked and looked up from the files in my hand. Connie gave me a smile and said, "I'm not lying Steph, you're glowing in front of me."

I felt a blush tint my cheeks and said, "Thanks, Connie, I'm just here to pick up the files for Rangeman and to tell Vinnie that I'm quitting, Carlos offered me a permanent position at Rangeman and I'm taking it."

"Good for you, he must be doing wonders for you," Connie gave me a wink and I smiled, shook my head and went to tell Vinnie that I was leaving. Of course, he didn't take it lightly, but in the end, it took a well place threat to tell his wife about the animal files on his for him to leave me in peace.

I climbed into my brand new Audi R5, sank into the buttery soft leather seats. The Audi was a company car, as Sir told me, when he placed the keys in my hand, but I would be the only one driving it, since it wasn't a standard Rangeman black car, it was fire engine red car that was sex on wheels and purred like a kitten.

"Humor me, Babe," Sir said to me, dropping the keys to the Audi in my hands, "Humor me and let me take care of my sexy, little sub."

He had me at the sexy little sub part and he knew it!

I looked down at the files in my hands and thought about Connie's remark. Do I look amazing? Was I glowing, was I happy with where I was now? The answer was yes, I was happy, I was positively glowing and yes, I would keep at what I was doing. The relationship I had with Sir was a blessing and I didn't even know it.

I shifted in the driver seat and let out a hiss, as the fabric of my dress brushed against the rope burns that criss crossed my body. Spikes of pleasure ran through my body and I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my head falling back against the seat and my legs spreading on their own. Sir was turning me into a different creature, three months ago, we were just working on the collar, but now, I would get wet, with anticipation, when he bought out the Japanese silk ropes or the coarse rope that left delicious marks on my body, when tied tightly. I couldn't function without a collar on my neck and don't even get me started on the sex. It. Was. Amazballs! The amount of orgasms I could have in a day increased to three, but I found that I couldn't get off without Sir. He did this on purpose, I'm sure of it. He gives me the luxury to masturbate but unless he's watching me, I can't even feel a spark. I could come on the spot, the moment he would sink into me, or if he landed blows on my bottom when we would have sex, I would see stars.

How did living in a BDSM world give me the confidence that I didn't have before? How did giving up control on almost every single thing in my life, let me fly? Why was it, that when I walked in a busy mall, wearing nothing under my clothes but a harness make me feel so powerful. Why did rope burns give me such a big thrill? Was I a freak? This couldn't be normal, right? I know I could go to Sir, but…he was a Dom, he wasn't the one getting tied up and whipped. He had in the past, apparently, but he wasn't now, I needed someone who was a sub like me.

I instantly thought of one person and then took my phone out and sent the text to the person I thought about. She answered in under 30 seconds.

"Stephanie! I just got out of a meeting, when I got your text, I have all the time in the world for your crisis!"

"Thanks Heidi, how long have you and your master been in this relationship, you never really stated on your website."

Heidi was the name of the blogger I followed religiously. She and I had become close internet friends and so, two months ago, we had given each other our phone numbers, should we have a need to talk to a fellow sub. Sometimes, we would talk about trivial things, like work, or shopping or our Doms, and other days, it would be intense conversations about our frustrations or our fears. Today, the conversation would be an intense one, because I was starting to feel a bit insecure about myself.

"Um…I had been 25, when Master gave me the offer, I'm…uh…it's been 6 years, since I've been with Master."

Wow. 'Can we talk on the phone, I don't think this conversation should be via text.'

Two minutes later, she was calling me and I answered with a quick, "Heidi, hey."

"What's got your mind in a tizzy?" Heidi asked, in the odd husky voice that made her always sound like she just had sex, "It's one of those intense conversations, hmm?"

"I…I was thinking about Sir and I," I confessed, "And I was wondering…are we freaks, is what we're doing normal? Most of my adult life, the only thing that I knew about sex was that, He got an orgasm, I got an orgasm, I take the pill, no babies."

"Do you want to know the freaky thing about the lifestyle we live, Stephanie?" Heidi asked, her voice lowering, "The freaky thing is that a majority of people wish they could live the way we do, but are unable to do so, because of their surroundings. They live in strict neighborhoods, their spouses reject that side of them, they have religion, etc, etc, etc, but the thing about us, Stephanie, is that, we know our limitations, we know what we should accept and what we shouldn't accept. We don't care about what these people think, as long as we're happy, as long as we're free. For five years, I've been free, I've been the happiest as I've ever been, with Master. I would like to say that we are actually the most normal people out of the bunch, Stephanie. Don't let people tell you otherwise, sweetie."

The lead weight on my chest seem to melt away and I let out a happy laugh and said, 'Well, you are right about that, I haven't been this happy in a long, long time. Maybe I should have gotten into this lifestyle ages ago."

"I know, if I had, maybe that Ph.D wouldn't have been hell on me," Heidi chuckled, making me laugh.

We laughed for a few more moments, before Heidi thanked someone on her side of the phone. I heard so rustling and then Heidi said, "Master must have bought me a gift, he's such a softie, I'm so happy that-"

Heidi went quiet, instantly, making me wonder, for a second, if she hung up the phone on me. I heard something be violently shaken or some sort and then Heidi said, in a small voice, "I have to go, Stephanie, I have to call Master, goodbye."

She hung up on me quickly, l hung my phone up, placed it in my purse and started the car, wondering what happened to the woman to make her freak out like that. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to my parents' house. I haven't seen mom, or Grandma Mazur in a bit, and it would be nice to have some conversations with them.

I pulled up to my parent's house and saw the white van that Valarie drove her small army around. I don't know how she could do it, she had four girls, and another one on the way, it was scary! I parked the car and made my way inside of the house. I found my mom, sister and grandmother in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating coffee cake. Yum. It was just Valarie and baby number 4 today, Eliza and Eliza was tottering around the kitchen, with her stuffed cat.

"I just got the news from Vinnie, you've quit your job!" My mom hated my job as a bounty hunter and so, finding out that she didn't have to worry about me getting killed was like Christmas to her.

"I did," I said, reaching out to grab a slice of cake but stopped, remembering that Sir told me no sweets today, in exchange for that 4th orgasm last night, "Carlos offered me a full time position at Rangeman, and I took it."

"Surrounded by all those hot men, if I was only 30 years younger," Grandma Mazur fanned herself, "I could get tied up, like that chick in that book, I'm sure they wouldn't have any problems dominating me!"

That was an image I didn't want to think about. Gross! Valarie, my mom and me gave each other a look before shaking our heads. Yup, we were all in agreement with that one.

"Honestly, Mother," My mom said, getting up and pouring another cup of coffee for herself, "What did I tell about talking about that kind of stuff, it's unnatural."

Here we go again about this topic. I turned to Valarie and found her agreeing with our mom. Of course she would agree, if she told Val that the world was flat, she would nod her head and agree with her. Always had to be mother's favorite daughter, didn't she?

"Well, I for one, don't think it's unnatural," I said, causally, drinking my black coffee, and trying not to look nonplused, "I think, if Grandma Mazur wants to swing from the ceiling, in chains, she should have that right, right Grandma Mazur?"

My grandmother gave me a look, as though she was looking at me in a different light. I wasn't the type of person to argue with her mother, either I ignored it, or did what she wanted me to do. This new Stephanie, however, wasn't about to let herself be cowed into submission. I wasn't about to let my mother judge me for something I loved, something I craved. I wasn't about to let her cow my grandmother in submission as well.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do whatever you want to do," I said, winking at Grandma Mazur, with a smile, "You've been doing it for a while, why stop now?"

"Hell yeah," Grandma Mazur exclaimed, standing up, "Thanks, sweetie, I'm going to go to the Pleasure Treasure and get some handcuffs. Allen and I want to explore! Come give me a ride!"

I grabbed my purse and then got up, but my mother stopped me by grabbing my arm and saying, "Don't encourage her! What would the neighbors think?!"

"Who cares," I said with a smile, pulling my arm from my mother's grip, "Do they pay my bills, feed me or live with me? Nope. So, who cares what they think. Come on Grandma, let's go on this adventure."

Grandma got a kick out of my new car, and she swore to me that she had an orgasm when she sat in it. We were hallway there when Grandma Mazur turned to me and said, "You should pull your dress down, sweetie, I can see those rope burns."

I blushed hard and then pulled my dress down quickly. I heard Grandma Mazur laugh and then she said, "So, are you into 'Please Master?'

"No," I said, making a left, "Um…Sir doesn't like that book, that's why I gave it to you, Grandma, he's much better than the man in that book."

"I always knew that Ranger hottie was a Dom," Grandma Mazur said to me, making me squeak, "I bet he takes control in the bed, doesn't he?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you!" I said, blushing hard and stopping in front of the sex shop, "Just go in there and get what you want!"

Grandma Mazur got out of the car and skipped her way into the shop. I was going to relax for a minute, but my phone rang and Sir's name came up. I answered with a quick, "Yes Sir?"

"Pleasure Treasure?" He asked me, amusement in his voice.

"Grandma Mazur," was all I said, leaning back and closing my eyes, "You know how much I love her."

"I do, Babe," Sir purred in my ear, "But, since you're there now, go inside and pick up a few things for us, this is what I want you to get; A pair of nipple clamps, a leather riding crop and the most dominatrix thing you lay your eyes on in that store. Don't worry about the cost, put it on the company credit card."

If my face wasn't red, it was now. The Pleasure Treasure, though not a part of the 'Burg, was a place where 'Burg wives went to as a last resort, and the owner was a woman who lived in the 'Burg. Everyone was going to figure out that I was into this type of stuff! Not that I cared but I didn't want my mom blowing up my phone!

I squared my shoulders up, climbed out my car and, with my head held high, walked into the sex shop. Sir and I liked to do our shopping online; no one knew our business and we could buy anything we wanted while we were having sex.

Looking around the shop I noticed that really, it was just dedicated to sexy nightwear,vibrators and 'safe' toys. Toys like fuzzy cuffs, silk scarves and the like, things Sir and I skipped over in our relationship. I saw Grandma Mazur looking at the handcuffs, humming and trying to see which set would do her any good. I walked by her and over to the back the store, where the sex videos lay and the BDSM items waited for me. I made a beeline to the whip sections and found myself picking out a shiny black PVC whip, with a wide end and snapped back with ease. I loved it and I bet it would feel good on my thighs! With the whip in hand, I made my was over to another section in the bondage area.

Nipple clamps were something Sir and I hadn't used yet. I was afraid of the extreme pain, and Sir wasn't pushing me to use them. He did though state that if used correctly, nipple clamps and pleasure could take you to a different plateau of pleasure. Most of the clamps in the store were mild looking, toothless and ones that could easily be pulled off. I had to look hard for ones that Sir would approve of and I found them. The teeth were sharp looking and metal, with big metal hoops at the end of the clamp so that weights could be added to them to cause more pain or pleasure. Unlike the ones in which you could snap them on and off easily, these were held in place by a screw, and were screwed on and off. They felt heavy in my hands and I knew, Sir would love to use these on me.

With the crop and clamps in hand, I went in search of the most dominatrix think I could find, and found it by the register. An outfit of some sorts, on display on a mannequin consisting of a black latex PVC corset that ended underneath the breast and right above the pelvis area. A matching thong rested on the mannequin, along with a pair of PVC latex thigh high boots and a pair of matching gloves. If I wore it, it would be like second skin on me, it would be fight for me to put it on, and a challenge for Sir to take it off me, when he was ready to ravage me.

I bought the whole outfit, along with the whip, the clamps and Grandma Mazur's handcuffs. I gave her a smile and said, "A gift, for your own playroom."

The cashier turned out not to be the owner, but her niece, who gave me a small smile, looking at my velvet collar and my purchases. She bag my items up and said, "Not everyone can appreciate the arts of BDSM, I'm glad some do, I hope you enjoy them."

We smiled at one another, before I ushered Grandma Mazur out of the shop. We went to get an early lunch at a café, and then I took her home and headed back to Rangeman. I couldn't wait to show Sir what I got, under his orders.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Dios Babe," Sir said, looking me up and down, "You got this on purpose! Going to drive me crazy, spread those legs, Babe."

"Yes sir," I said, from my perch on the dining room table, spreading my thighs, "I got it just for you, Sir."

"I bet you did," Sir hissed, walking in between my legs, running his hands up and down the shiny, slick material covering my thighs, "Mmm, so fucking sexy, I bet it took you forever to get this on."

It took almost an hour and half a bottle of baby oil, I thought as Sir attacked my neck with his lips. It was worth the reaction from him, like a man gone wild. I was getting hot and heavy and I knew he was past the point of no return.

"Where are we?" Sir asked me, his lips trailing across my chin, "Tell me, Babe."

"Green, Sir," I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist, "We're at Green."

Sir pulled away from me and picked up the nipple clamps. No wonder why he asked me that question, we were going to be doing some limit reaching tonight. As I stated before, I had a series of safe words. Depending on the situation, I would use a certain safe word or the group of safe words. When our play started to tread to uncommon waters, we would use street light colors. Green means go, Yellow meant I'm not comfortable with the situation, but keep on going, and red meant stop, I don't want this. I've have several greens and yellows, but no reds yet, I hope tonight I wouldn't have to use it.

I let out a hiss of pleasure, as large fingers found my nipples, playing with them, tugging at them until they were erect. I closed my eyes as I heard the teeth of the clamps snap open, I was tempted to say my safe word, but something stopped me, fear of disappointing Sir of was it that I was curious, that I wanted to see what would happen.

"Look at me, Babe," Sir said, making me open my eyes, and look into his face, "Look at me, good girl, now where are we?"

"G-green," I whispered, feeling the cool metal teeth graze my left nipple, "We're at-NNNGH!"

I let out a sound of pain as the teeth clamped down hard on my nipple. My legs, which were wrapped tight around Sir, gripped him harder, my hands held tight to the edge of the table and my head was thrown back, my breathing labored and rough. I felt Sir's tongue on my cheek, licking away the tears that had fallen from my closed eyes, "Where are we?"

"Nnng…Green," I sobbed out loud, holding tight to the table, "Green, Sir!"

"You're doing so wonderful, Babe," Sir praised me, as he screwed the clamps tight on my nipple, "So good, time for the second one."

Sir clamped the second one on, without fanfare, it clamped tightly on my nipple, causing pain to go up my spine. I openly sobbed in Sir's neck, as he held me close to him, rubbing my. I had yet to say yellow or red, I could take this pain, I could.

Sir pulled my head up and kissed me, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, his hands caressing my thighs, in an attempt to take my thoughts away from the pain. I was adjusting to the clamps on my nipples, I could feel my body relaxing, the pain not as severe as it was before. Sir mst have felt it as well, because he was pulling away from me, murmuring praises, before he told me to get on my hands and knees, right on the table.

I used to be leery about the doggy style position, but Sir took me by the hand and showed me that you could have fun on your hands and knees. I got into the position he wanted me in, wincing as my breast jiggled slightly, making the clamps move on my nipples. I felt firm hands on my hips and then Sir was kissing the bottom of my spine. They were opened mouth kisses, lavishing any area they could reach. I let out a sound as Sir landed a heavy smack on my bottom. It had my body jerking forward and my pussy clenching with want.

"Where are we now?" Sir asked me, as his fingers began to make their way between my thighs.

"Greeeeen," I sighed, as fingers went in between my wet folds, "Oh, Sir, Green…."

I rocked back against the fingers that were now in me, two thick fingers, rubbing my walls, as hot kisses rained on my back. I leaned forward on my arms, rocking my hips and closing my eyes. I was so into the sensations that I let out a scream of shock as one of the clamps was pulled roughly. Pain raced through the pleasure that I was receiving and I turned to see Sir looking at me, a smile on his face.

"I told you," Sir said, looking over me, a smile on his face, "pleasure and pain, they are a perfect combination."

"Oh!" I gasped, as the clamps were tugged again, and my clitoris was stimulated at the same time, "Oh-fuck!"

The pleasure and pain, it was almost too much for me. Sir was manipulating both sensations with ease. I was shivering and shaking, sweat forming on my back.

"Those noises you're making are so cute, going right to my cock," Sir whispered to me, as he played with me, "Where are we now?"

"Ugh…"The words that were on the tip of my tongue melted away like spun sugar. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, the only thing on my mind was the pleasure and the pain. I rocked back against the fingers and then screamed in pain as the riding crop, the one that I had bought and forgot, landed on my back.

"I asked you a question, Babe," Sir said to me, hissing it in my ears, "Where are we?!"

"Green!" I shrieked, as the riding crop came down again on my back, "Oh fuck! Green, green, green!"

I cried out as blows rained on my back, as fingers played with my clit. I arched my back, rocking back and forth on the table, screaming and crying as Sir beat me and played with me. I almost fainted with the sensation. I could feel my orgasm building up, lapping at the edges of my conciouseness. I let out a hiss and whined, "Sir! Can I cum, please, can I cum!"

"Not yet, hold it in!" Sir hissed, as he continued to whip me, "Where are we now?!"

"Yellow!" I screamed, throwing my head back, "Yellow, oh fuck, Please let me cum, Sir, I've been so very good!"

"You have," Sir said to me, putting the whip down, "You've been a very good girl, I guess I can let you cum…come on now."

I felt Sir's fingers manipulate my clit and then he tugged on one of the clamps, hard. I let out a scream of pleasure, stars dancing before my eyes as I came. I let out a noise and whimpered, "Feels so good!" My body went slack and then I was falling to the table, shocks of pain rushing through my body as I landed on the clamps. The pain seemed to enhance my orgasm, and by the time it was all over, I lay on the table, breathing hard, my body twitching with the aftershocks of it all. I felt that the table underneath me was wet and I turned my head slightly to see Sir standing before me, a smile on his face.

"You squirted, and got my table wet," Sir said, as I lifted myself up, "Now, where are we?"

"Green," I said, with a smile on my face, "We're at green, Sir."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Look up at me, Babe, good girl, Dios, the sight you make right now, turns me on," Sir said to me, his hands in my hair, "That mouth is so nice on me."

I gave Sir a saucy wink as my mouth bobbed up and down his cock. We were in the middle of the living room, with Sir standing up and me on my knees, giving him the pleasure he so deserved. I was still in the latex corset, the gloves and the boots. The matching latex thong was long gone, and the clamps were still attached to my nipples.

"Take me deeper in that mouth of yours Babe," Sir growled, snapping his hips harder, "Good girl, Dios, look at you go! Damn, that mouth is so hot."

I placed my hands on his bare thighs, bracing myself as the head of his cock hit the back of my mouth, going into my throat. I relaxed my throat, closed my eyes and took the last few inches until my nose was pressed against his groin. Sir gripped my head tightly, thrusting in and out of my throat, those chocolate brown eyes dark with desire. What a sight we must make, Sir, losing control and me, in latex, letting myself be used. I wouldn't want it any other way, though, I loved the life we lived, I loved the freedom, I loved…

"Here it comes!" Sir growled, snapping his hips once more and then pausing, "Dios, Babe, so sexy! Drink my cum."

I closed my eyes, feeling Sir pulse inside of my mouth, his hot cum hitting the back of my throat, leaving me no choice but to swallow it, not that I minded. He pulled out of my mouth, breathing softly and then sat down on the couch. I crawled into his lap, and we sat together, Sir's strong arms around me, his scent washing over me. I loved this feeling, I loved the feeling I had with Sir. I could feel Sir relaxing, his body loosening up and his breathing getting deeper. I loved this side of Sir, the side he couldn't let loose normally. He never let his guard down, but when he was with me, he could go to sleep almost instantly. I leaned up in his lap, kissing his lips and whispered, "Good Night, Sir, I…"

I lowered move voice a bit more and said, almost with no voice, "I love you, Sir…"

I really wanted to get out of this damn latex corset, but I could wait an hour or so, besides, cuddling with Sir after sex was a must!

TBC…

* * *

More to come, this chapter hopefully made up for me being incognito for two days. Leave a review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Warning: mentions of women only smut.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 9_

 _There is No Sir Today!_

* * *

"Stephanie!" I turned from browsing the bathing suit rack and found myself looking at Sarah, the woman I had arrested almost six months ago, "My, you look ravishing! What are you up to sweetie?"

I gave Sarah a smile and said, "Oh, just fine, Ma'am, how are you and your husband? I mean, your sub?"

"Good, we're great," Sarah said, hugging me tightly to her and then letting me go to look me over, "You are looking so…sexy, my good, your Dom must be doing wonders for you."

I blushed and said, "He is doing something to me, we're going on vacation, in a few days, and well, Sir gave me a list of things to buy, and so, here I am."

"Oh, well, as a Dom myself, I feel as though it's my duty to help you pick out these things, now, let me see that list," Sarah said, with a no nonsense voice that reminded me of Sir, "I think he would appreciate the insight from me."

I didn't even hesitate to give her the list Sir had given to me. Sarah's green eyes scanned the small list and she said, "A sexy one piece, hmm, well, you need to go to a different place, I will take you there, come along, my adorable little sub."

Why was it so easy for me to obey Sarah? She wasn't Sir, but she commended all of my attention. I followed Sarah out of the shop and over to her car, a sleek 2016 Porsche that was a dark blue. I gave Sarah a look and asked, "What do you do for a living?"

"I own a successful line of stores," Sarah told me, as she got into the car, "Now, hop in, call your Dom to get your car, you're going to be with me for a day."

I climbed into her car and made the call to Sir. The first thing he said was, "Give the phone to her."

"Yes Sir," I said, handing the phone to Sarah who took it and had a lively animated conversation with Sir.

"Oh yes, Mhmm, I inquired about the list, she was in the wrong place…Oh yes, she's in capable hands today. You have the location of her car, great, I'll return her to you in the evening."

Sarah returned the phone to me and Sir told me, in his no nonsense voice, "Sarah will be your Dom for the day, I expect you to listen to her and to follow her orders to a tee."

"Yes Sir," I said, as Sarah started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "I'll be a good girl, promise."

"Good, I'll see you later, Babe," And then Sir hung up the phone.

"Yes, you will be such a good girl for me," Sarah cooed to me, making me blush hard, "Now, we're going to go to a wonderful store that was made just for you!"

Sarah drove out of Trenton and into Princeton, stopping in a high end shopping district. Sarah led me out of the car and then over to a clothing shop that was name, 'Secret Wish.' Sarah opened the door and almost like magic, a woman appeared before us, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Madam," The woman said, kissing Sarah's cheek and hugging her, "Now, I told you that I have this under control, go back home."

"Oh, Mya," Sarah said, giving the woman a kiss, "I'm not here today for work, I have a sub, on loan, mind you, and she's in need of some clothes, we could use your magic touch…"

Mya, a woman of color with a killer body, gave me a giggle and said, "My goodness, she is lovely, let's go to back to the private dressing room, I'll lock up."

Sarah grabbed me by the hand and led me past racks of clothes that were priced at four figures, and then into a rather large dressing room, with a sitting area, a large podium and mirrors. Mya appeared, with a silk white robe but Sarah shook her head and said, "No need, Mya, our little sub won't need a robe."

"Yes Madam," Mya said, hanging the robe up, "Shall I bring some pieces back?"

"You may," Sarah said, walking around me, leading me up to the podium, as Mya ran off to get the pieces, "Now, my little sub, take these clothes off, everything off."

I blushed and then pulled the straps of my summer dress off, pulling it down and letting it fall to the ground. I felt Sarah's green eyes roam over my body, before she smiled and asked, "Does your Dom make you wear these types of dresses all the time?"

"He does, Madam," I said, as Sarah walked around me, "He loves the way they show my figure off and everything."

"He does have some excellent taste, but…I want you in something sexier." Sarah said, running her fingers up and down my arms, "Mmm, so, give me your safe words, my little sub, just in case."

I gave Sarah my safe words and she smiled and said, "Good girl, you are so obedient, your Dom is lucky, I'm so lucky that your Dom is letting me have you for a day, now strip!"

I reached up behind my back and unclasped my bra. The bra fell to the ground, exposing my breasts to Sarah's eyes. Sarah gave me a large smile and then said, in a breathless voice, "Perfect… you are breath taking, my sexy little sub…jut that chest out, I want to see those perky nipples!"

I stuck my chest out, my face even redder than before. I felt Sarah's warm hands trail up around the curve of my breasts and squeaked as my nipples were tweaked. Sarah smiled and said, "They're so pink and perky, my little sub, wow, you are so cute, remember, if you're uncomfortable, safe words…"

I was a little uncomfortable, but, Sarah was an amazing women, I wanted to see how far we would go, how far I would go. I was so comfortable in my body now, that I wasn't afraid to test new things out now. Sir saw to that.

"Now, Mya, are you ready?!" Sarah asked, as Mya came in, holding several pieces of clothing, "Oh…the private line, my favorite, now, my little sub, take those panties off!"

"Yes, Madam," I said, hooking my fingers through the side of my skimpy panties and sliding them down, kicking them off.

"Oh my," Mya said, looking down at my mound and smirking, "Madam, she has some hair down there, she can't wear these pieces, Madam!"

"Oh she can't, right now," Sarah said, turning to Mya, a smile on her face, "Go get the items, Mya, I know you have a steady hand."

Steady hand? Mya left quickly and then came running back in which a silver shaving kit. Oh, they were going to shave me bald! Mya laid a towel on a chair and Sarah sat me on it, spreading my legs. Mya worked quickly, shaving off all the hair that she could find. Sir told me he didn't mind hair on my pussy, I trim it, but it's been a while since I've shaved it bare. I blushed as Mya's fingers pulled and pressed me open and said, "All done! No more hair, Madam, she's ready for the pieces."

Sarah giggled and said, standing up, "There we go, sweetie, now, back on the podium, now, let's get these things on you."

Something was thrown on me and before I knew it, I was in a super short, sleeveless, leather dress, with a corset back that went all the way down my back stopping in the middle of my butt. The skirt of the dress ended at the bottom of my butt, if I bent down, everything would be on display. I blushed and said, "It's so short…"

"But looks so good on you!" Mya said, clapping her hands, "I own one in red, wow, Madam, it's pretty, so pretty on her!"

"Put that in the keep pile," Sarah said, earning a squeal from Mya, "Okay, sweetie, next outfit, Mya."

I let out a noise of shock, as the dress was thrown off me and another one, this one skin tight was thrown on me. It was blue, haltered top and ended at the same place as the last dress. Sarah shook her head and said, "No, not enough skin, another one."

This went on like this for an hour, skirts, pants, shirts, dresses, all tossed on me, all more lewd than the last outfit that was placed on me. By the time Sarah was done with me, the keep pile was massive and the price tag as well. Mya slipped out the dressing room, moments ago, for reasons unknown. Sarah was lounging in an arm chair, looking at me. I was dressed in a revealing one piece that was black, short sleeved and ended a little past my bottom. My breasts were on full display, covered by only a thin black material and I was without panties, like before with all the other outfits.

"Turn around," Sarah said to me, making me turn, "Bend over, my little sub, and let me see what you have to offer."

I bent over, resting my elbows on the stand that rested behind the podium. I heard Sarah hum her approval and then say, "Wonderful view, little sub, you have Mya in a tizzy, doesn't she, Mya?"

"Oh yes, Madam, she does," Mya said, making me turn to see the woman standing beside Sarah, with a flush on her face, "Please, Madam….can I, can I play with her? Please?!"

"Not without our little sub's permission," Sarah said, turning to me, "I'm sorry about Mya, she can be a demanding sub, can't she?"

"Madam?" I must have had a confused look on my face, because Sarah let out a burst of laughter, along with Mya.

"Oh, you lovely, naïve, little sub," Sarah said, as Mya slid down to her knees, resting her head on Sarah's lap, "Yes, Doms can have more than one sub, and they can be of any gender they want, I can see why your Dom gave me permission, he needed you to see the other parts of this world we live in."

I blinked, tugging at the short skirt of the one piece I wore. Sarah tilted her head and said, "Come here, little sub, let's have a small talk."

I walked down the podium and over to Sarah, getting down to my knees, once I was beside her. Sarah gave me a smile and said, "Little, sub, it's okay to explore, and it's okay to test out new things, it's okay to do things that other people won't do, remember we allow and accept new things, they don't. Your Dom gave us permission to let you explore, if you want to stop you can always stop."

Mya looked over to me and then Sarah, asking, "May I kiss her, Madam, she has such pretty lips…"

Sarah looked over to me and in that moment I knew what she was asking for, for me to test my limits, for me to be as open and as free as I would let myself be. I had experimented with girls in college, but not to the extent that Sarah and Mya wanted me to do. But you know what, I wasn't afraid to try out news things anymore, I wasn't afraid of what I would find, if I did something like this I was ready to do anything. I gave Sarah a small, shy, smile and then nodded my head.

Sarah gave me a soft, "Good girl," before turning to Mya and saying, "You may, put on a good show, my lovely subs, and I may just reward you with an orgasm or two."

Mya giggled and said, "Oh goody, come here, Stephanie, let's put on a show for Madam."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Two hours later, I was sated, a pile of nerve endings that were still humming for the experience I had the pleasure of being a part of. I felt Mya shift away from me, kissing my cheek and whispering, "That was amazing…I hope we can play together again…"

I gave Mya a smile and kissed her on the lips, I did have fun with both Mya and Sarah, I couldn't wait to tell Sir. Sarah got up from where lay on the couch, walking naked over to her clothes and putting them back on. For a woman pushing 60, she looked amazing, she could pass for a 30 year old. She fixed her hair and said, "Time to get dress, little sub, we have dinner with some men."

I was still a pile of happy goo, but I managed to pull myself off the couch and wobble over to where my summer dress lay. Sarah tsked and said, "No-no, little sub, not that dress, sweetie, where this dress."

Sarah held out the first dress I tried on, the one that was surely to turn many a head. I slid the dress on, letting Mya pull the corset strings tight. Sarah gave me a pair of 5 inch black FMP, fixed my hair for me and told Mya to get all the things from the keep pile bagged up, they were for me as a gift."

"They're so expensive," I said, looking over to Sarah, as Mya finished bagging the items, "Madam, I can't-"

"You will and you can," Sarah said, in a serious voice, "Now, grab some bags, we're going to have some good food."

I did what I was told to do, carrying the bags, with Sarah and Mya to Sarah's car. Mya hugged me tightly and said, "Come back sometime, I love your cries."

I blushed and said, "Well, I like your screams too."

"Feisty, I like it," Mya said, winking at me, "Have a good meal, I'll close up shop!"

Sarah and I climbed into the car and then we were off, driving deeper into Princeton and stopping at a high end restaurant. I felt so exposed, climbing out the car and over to Sarah, who placed a hand on the small of my back, leading me into the restaurant. Men were staring me with want, some women looked at me the same way, while others gave me nasty looks, which were quailed when Sarah gave them a dark look. Sarah led me past the main eating area and into a back room, where Sir sat at a table, sipping a tumbler of whiskey. He turned to look at me and I saw his chocolate eyes turn black with desire. He gave me a predatory smile and then said, "I knew I left you in capable hands, Babe, dios, you are so sexy looking."

"I see Robert has yet to arrive, I'm sure he knew I had made arrangements tonight," Sarah said, as she pulled out my seat and motioned for me to sit beside Sir, "I'm going to have to punish him."

Sir gave Sarah a chuckle and said, "He works hard to keep this chop house up and running, don't punish him for that."

Sarah huffed and then said, "Fine, I won't…but, I digress, your little sub here, has been a very good girl, I helped her with the list you gave her and then some, I'm sure you'll find the items chosen by me more than acceptable."

"I'm sure I will," Sir said, placing a hand on my bare knee, "I do love what I see."

A server came and poured us wine and water, being extra friendly to Sarah who smiled and kissed the server's cheek. Moments later, as we were drinking, the handsome man I saw in the police station appeared, dressed in a five star chef uniform. He shook Sir's hand, kissed my cheek and then kissed Sarah's lips saying, "Madam," before sitting beside her, letting her place a possessive hand on his knee.

"This is Robert, my little sub," Sarah said to me, "He's not only my not so little sub, he's my husband, I can't believe that we've been together for almost 20 years."

Sir gave Sarah a smile and said, "Happy 20 years to you, Sarah, Robert, It's been a few years for Babe and I, I'm just glad I get her all to myself now."

I smiled at Sir, and then said, "Thank you for choosing me, Sir, it has been an honor, being with you, it will be 6 months, tomorrow."

"6 months," Robert said to us, drinking his wine, "do you remember our 6 months, Madam?"

"I do," Sarah sighed, leaning against Robert, "It was so memorable, that was when I caught my Ex-husband and his secretary in our bed."

I almost choked on my wine, "What?!"

Sarah laughed out loud and said, "Little sub, yes, about 19 years ago, I caught my now ex-husband in bed with his secretary, Of course, he called what Robert and I were doing infidelity but our BDSM relationship was strictly platonic, not sexual. When I caught him, I was so confident in myself as a Dom, I punished him for cheating. I gave then both spankings!"

Sir chuckled and I let out a giggle. Robert chuckled and said, "Madam, tell them the aftermath…"

Sarah gasped, clutching her hand to her chest, a smile on her face, "Well, my ex-husband's secretary, Terry, is still in contact with me! My ex-husband and her have been together for almost 15 years, with Terry as my ex's Dom."

"I should have done that to The Dick," I muttered, earning a chuckle from Sir, "But not Joyce, she has the cooties."

"I am in love with you, little sub," Sarah said, patting my cheek, "If you ever need someone to steal you away from your Dom, I'll be the first in line."

I felt Sir grip my knee tighter and looked over to him. Sarah gave him a smile and said, "But I see your Dom states otherwise. Oh well, a woman can try…right?"

The conversation after that got lighter and then came a five course meal that was just like pure heaven. Robert was so red by the time I was done with my praises, no wonder why his chop house was the best steak house on the east coast! By the time dessert came around, I was full, happy and sleepy. By this time, Sir had me pressed closed to him, and so I was leaning against him, going to sleep, playing with my choker and listening to the conversation he and Sarah were having. Robert had left moments ago, to check on the kitchen.

"She was a very good girl, Mya is a fan," Sarah said, as she ate her ice cream, "You've done well for yourself, Carlos, it's good to see you looking like this."

"I feel good, Sarah, it's been a long time since I've felt this way, Babe brings out the best in me," I heard Sir say, his arm wrapping around me

"I can see that," Sarah said, "It's been a while since I've seen you, Carlos, you make such a perfect Dom, I can't believe it's been almost ten years since you've been with Robert and me."

"I can't believe that you saved me from a life of drugs and destruction," Sir said, "Without you, I wouldn't be where I'm at now, happy and content."

"Yes, well, being my sub for a year tends to do that for a man, right Robert?" Sarah giggled, looking at Sir, "You were a very good Boy, when I had you, maybe one day, I'll see you tied up again."

"Good luck, Madam," Sir chuckled, squeezing his arm tight around me, "I'm a Dom now, not a sub."

Wait….Sarah used to be Sir's Dom?!

TBC….

* * *

Of course Sarah knew Carlos, otherwise he wouldn't have let her take Stephanie! History!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Sorry about the three day wait, or something like that, I got busy with other things.

Warning: Smut, spankings, dirty talk

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 10_

 _Sir's Vacation_

* * *

"Don't you look so sexy," Sir said, as I slipped the white smock off my frame, revealing the one piece Sarah gave to me, "Dios, you drive my blood wild, Babe!"

"Do you like, Sir?" I asked, spinning around on the porch, "Sarah said it was going to make you go crazy."

"That it is, Babe," Sir said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him, "Now, I'm hard as a rock, you know what to do, Babe."

I loved it when Sir and I went off on our own, he let his guard down and I felt confidant and sexy enough to do anything he asked me to do. Yesterday, we boarded a private jet and made off for The Hamptons, to spend three weeks away from everyone. When I asked why The Hamptons and not Key West, Sir had shrugged his shoulders and said, "The Keys is where people expect us to go, let's shock them all."

We were staying in a nice coastal Cape Cod house, with a back porch that led to a stretch of beach that was private to only the Cod house and the only other house close by, a fortress like beach house that must have cost a fortune. Yesterday, after we arrived, we went shopping for supplies and were told by the locals that the beach house and the land belonged to some multi-billionaire who rarely went there.

Back to the present time, I gave Sir a giggle and said, "I do know what to do, Sir…." Pulling at the strings of my one piece, causing it to fall to the porch, leaving me naked, "I'm all yours for the taking!"

Sir's eyes grew dark with desire and he said, in a low voice, "On the patio table, Babe, spread those legs."

I did what I was told to do, and then Sir was deep inside of me, bottoming out in me, pressing against my most deepest and intimate areas. I tossed my head back, groaning softly in bliss, as Sir fucked me, my body sliding up on the smooth surface of the table.

"Oh-oh-oh Sir!" I wailed as a set of teeth latched onto my neck, "Fuck! It feels so good, Sir, fuck me harder, bit me harder, mark me! Make me yours!"

"You're already mine, Babe," Sir growled, pulling out of me, "Hands and knees, now!"

I turned on the table and assumed the position, wiggling my bottom and earning a sharp slap to my left cheek. The hiss from my mouth told Sir that I approved of his actions. I was expecting sir to dive deep inside of me and fuck me silly, but he didn't do that, instead, I felt the soft material of a silk tie wrap around my eyes, plunging me into darkness and then I heard the snapping of leather. Oh, this was new…

"Mark you, Babe," Sir said, leaning over me and kissing my shoulder, "Make you Mine? I already do all of the above, princess, I see that you like the sting of my slaps, are you turning into a pain slut, Babe?"

Dirty talk, this was new as well, I wasn't against it, either, since I felt my muscles clench together and my pussy cream with excitement. I let out a cry of pained pleasure as I felt a strap of smooth leather land on my upturned bottom. I almost lost my balance and went crashing to the surface of the table, but Sir grabbed me, by the waist, and held me close to him.

"Answer the question, Babe, are you becoming a pain slut?" Sir growled in my ear, making me whimper with need.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, breathlessly, arching back, "I'm turning into your pain slut."

"What would you like done to you, my little pain slut?" Sir asked, letting go of me and snapping the strap of leather, his belt most likely, together.

"Spank me, please!" I whispered, earning another lash from the belt, "OH! Yes, Sir, please, more!"

"No, louder, tell me what you want in a louder voice, scream it to me," Sir growled, spanking me again, "Louder!"

"SPANK ME!" I screamed, crying out as the leather hit my bottom, this one stung and lingered on for a while, delicious pain "FUCK! YES SIR! SPANK ME, IT HURTS SO GOOD!"

Blows rained down on my bottom, and I was a helpless victim, lost to the sensations of pain and pleasure. I couldn't even form words anymore.

"This is what's going to happen, my little pain slut," Sir said to me, as he spanked me, "You're going to cum like this, by a serious spanking! Does it feel good, pain slut?"

"Yes, Sir!" I screamed, as I was spanked, "Please, spank me harder, Sir!"

I felt Sir go still behind me and then he was walking away, with a quick, "Stay there, Babe, don't move…."

Moments later, he returned, and then I was crying out in shocked pain, as the clamps were attached to my nipples. I had gotten used to the clamps, but it had been a surprise when he used them on me at this moment. I was not expecting the delicious sting of my new favorite toys. I thought he left them back home?

"Spread those legs, Babe, I want to see that naughty pussy of yours, Dios, you're so wet," Sir said, his fingers finding my clit, "You are a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir!" I moaned, my hips moving around on their own, "I'm so naughty, please! Spank this naughty sub until she cums!"

"So demanding," Sir growled, before raining more blows on my bottom, "Good girl! How does it feel?! Tell me how it feels!"

"Like fire on my ass, it burns so good!" I was babbling at this point, arching back into the blows that were turning my bottom a nice red color, "Uh-uh, spank me harder!"

I almost fainted, as the belt came right down on the promise land. My vision blurred, my screams caught in my throat and I know I lost my balance, falling to the patio table, my orgasm washing over the pain. I shuddered and shook, as I came feeling Sir's eyes on me the whole time.

"I've turned you into a monster," Sir chuckled, as I came down from my high, breathing harshly, "Now how will I punish you?"

"I think you did it on purpose, Sir," I giggled, sitting up, "You turned me into a pain slut."

"Only to good pain," Sir said, turning me on my back and pulling me flush against him, "Woman, you show me no mercy, I need to be in you, now."

"Oh Sir," I let out a low, rough moan as he swiftly entered me, "You're so hard, fuck me hard, Sir, you feel so good, in me."

Nothing could be better than this, the taste of the ocean salt on my lips, the heat warming my nude body as Sir ravished me, a light wind cooling the sweat from my body and the adorable sight of a rather large dog, laying at the steps of the porch, looking at us.

Wait, what?! I lifted my head up and low and behold, there was a dog looking at us, and when he saw me looking at him, a fluffy large tail began to wag and he let out a deep, "Woof!"

Sir stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the new comer. The large dog stood up on his legs and trotted over to us, barking and wagging his tail. Sir rolled his eyes, muttering, "Dios…." Before pulling out of me and grabbing his pants, pulling them on. I slid down from the table, grabbing my smock and throwing it on, just as I heard a woman's voice drift on the wind.

"Killer! Get back here, honestly, I tell you not to leave the yard, but you do! Bad dog!" Both Sir and I turned to see a woman running up the pathway and over to the black dog, who barked, turned and ran over to her. When the woman got closer, I had to tilt my head at her, she was so…adorable looking. She was short, she couldn't have been taller than five feet, skin the color of milk chocolate and bright amber eyes. She had long curly black hair that was blowing around in her face and she had curves in all the right places. She could have pass for a teenager, but she sounded older than 18. She was dressed in a modest one piece and man's white dress shirt that was unbutton and blowing in the wind. The only other thing she had on was a collar, an ornate black collar that had a delicate pearl design on it. Wait a minute, I've seen that collar somewhere before.

The woman reprimanded the dog and then walked on the porch saying, "I'm so sorry, Killer just loves to go off and explore, usually no one is here in this area but me and my friend but-"

Her voice, it was so different, like how a woman would sound like after having sex. No way, this couldn't be-

"Heidi?" I asked, watching the woman blink and look at me again, "Heidi, is that you?"

"Yes…my name is Heidi," The woman said, looking over to me and then to Sir, backing away slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before."

"Of course not, but we've talk all the time!" I said, going over to the woman, "It's me Stephanie, you know, the new sub, well you and I both know I'm not so new, this is Sir."

Heidi turned to me and then Sir again and then she hummed, "You're right, he is hot, Stephanie."

I ran over to Heidi and hugged her tightly, and received a big hug from Heidi. I wasn't going to lie, she smelt of spring, sweet flowers and sunshine. She pulled away from me and said, with a bright smile, "My goodness, it's so good to meet you, Stephanie, it's a small world, isn't it!"

"I know, right! I remember seeing your collar on your blog," I said, looking her up and down, "Though, I always imagined you'd be…taller."

"Everyone says that, when they hear me talk," Heidi said, good naturally, shrugging her shoulders, "They are surprised when they meet me face to face, I love it."

Heidi let go of me and walked over to Sir. She seemed to get smaller and say, in a respectable tone, "Sir, it's nice to meet you as well, thank you for allowing Stephanie to stay connected with me."

Sir inclined his head to Heidi and said, "I have to agree with Babe on this one, I expected you to be a little taller. I've eavesdropped on some of your conversations, and I know you've given Babe some good advice when it comes to our lifestyle. Whenever she's insecure and doesn't want to talk to me, I know she calls you."

I pouted and looked away, blushing, while Heidi laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad she listens to it."

I saw Killer perk up and bark loudly, jumping off the porch and running over to a man, who was running up the beach, heading right to porch of the Cod house. Sir let out a soft sneeze and said, "Damn it, only one person does this to me."

Only one person indeed, and the man of the hour came bounding up the steps and rushing over to Heidi, hugging and saying, "Heidi, I saw you run off, I thought the worse! Don't you ever do that again, woman, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Master, Killer ran off and I just ran after him," Heidi said, bowing her head, "I won't do it again, promise."

Blue eyes looked up to us, and then back to Heidi and then back to us, before a grin broke out and then he said, "Holy shit! Stephanie and Ranger, it's a helluva long time since I've seen you guys!"

"Diesel," Sir said, sniffling softly, "I should have known…"

Diesel smiled and then looked over to me, smiling at the sight of my collar. He chuckled and said, "So, this is the Stephanie you talk to, pet…"

I blushed and said, "It's good to see you too, Diesel," as Diesel walked over to me and hugged me, embracing me with the scent of Christmas cookies and all types of goodness. Diesel was special like that, he was…something else. Plus, he was the only person to startle Sir out of his element.

Diesel let go of me and then gave Sir a handshake, saying, "I'll tone down the voodoo for you, man, other than that, what are you two doing in the Hamptons? This snooty rich place doesn't seem like your type of place to go to."

"That's why we're here," Sir said, motioning for everyone to sit on the plush outdoor couches, "I wanted to take Babe on a vacation and take her to a place where no one can find us."

"Okay, that is smart," Diesel said, as Heidi sat in his lap, his arms wrapping around her tightly, "Well, we're doing the same thing as you two, vacationing, and getting away from it all, I've had some vacation time built up, so I dragged the workaholic away from her computer and had her disconnect from the world."

As we talked and had a great time, I noticed something about Heidi and Diesel; they were very much in love with one another. Heidi never did say if she and her master were married or even together, she had just told me that they had been together for six years. Six years is quite a commitment, I would bet money that they were married or something, but Heidi wore no wedding band. Maybe they weren't married, but cohabitating.

Diesel patted Heidi's knee and said, "We have to go now, it's almost noon, why don't you two come over for dinner, tonight, we'll have a lobster bake, just don't try to cook, the chefs will be angry at us."

"We're in the beach fortress that's down the beach," Heidi said, I must have given her a dumbfounded look, "I don't own it, my Daddy does, but he wants to give it to me, but I have no use for a place like that."

Diesel wrapped an arm around Heidi and said, "Come on, princess, let's go, see you guys later, come at five."

Heidi gave me a wave and then the couple left, walking off the porch and making their way back home, with Killer trotting at their heels. Sir let out a sound and then said, "Babe, pick out a nice outfit for tonight, we're going to a bake."

I turned and gave Sir a frown, saying, "I thought we were going to go out tonight, Sir."

"We were, but, change of plans," Sir said, crossing his arms, "That open invitation we received doesn't come with a no. Besides, I want to go, I'm curious, look pretty Babe, and…oh yeah…."

I let out a shriek as Sir pulled the clamps off my nipples. He gave me a frown and said, "We'll have to lay off on the clamps, you're too use to these bad boys, I like my sub to be surprised."

I rubbed my sore nipples, watching Sir walk back into the house to do heaven's know what. I was tickled by what he said. He was curious about Heidi and Diesel, I know I was, but why was Sir more curious than me? I'll find out tonight, I hope!

TBC…

* * *

I wonder why Sir is curious...? Hmmm, see you next time, leave a review, please! :


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Warnings: Smut, some angst

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 11_

 _Sir's Confessions_

* * *

No wonder the locals call this place a fortress," I said, grabbing Sir's hand and stepping out the car, "This place is huge, and it's like Fort Knox…"

"It is," Sir simply said, closing the door and placing a hand on the small of my back, "Let's go greet our hosts."

The Fortress was a sprawling three story beach house, that was a beautiful blue color with white windows. This fortress only had one way to enter and leave; by the main road which had two secure gates to get by, all of them had armed guards at them. Something beside beautiful coastal trees and flowers was in between the gates because Sir was a little irritated, his eyebrow twitched and he was filled with tension, which left him, once we got to the front of the fortress.

A woman, dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt was waiting for us by the door. She gave us a smile and said, "Welcome, I'm Freda, I oversee the caretaking of the house, Heidi and Diesel are waiting for you outside, please, follow me."

I was afraid to step on the carpet that line the floors, they must have been worth a fortune. Freda led us past sitting rooms, living rooms, dining rooms and pieces of décor that were priceless and led us to a set of French double doors that were wide open and exposed the backyard to us. The backyard as a lush tropical paradise in the middle of New England, flowers of every single color were in bloom, along with bushes and trees that let off a sweet perfume. The stone pathway led to other places like a tennis court, an Olympic size pool and a large gazebo, which had a shot square table in it, with a white cloth, loaded with food that was waiting for us. Heidi and Diesel were by a fire pit, talking in low voices, and organizing bundles of drift wood in the pit.

"Heidi, Diesel," Freda said, walking us over to the couple, "Carlos and Stephanie have arrived, shall I get the wine that's paired with the bake?"

"Yes, thank you, Freda," Diesel said, wrapping an arm around Heidi and leading her over to Sir and I, "Stephanie, Carlos, welcome to the fortress."

"I'm so glad you two are here," Heidi said, with a soft smile, I noticed that she was almost…lucid, what was wrong with her? "Dinner is waiting for us, would you two like to take a seat?"

Sir noticed it too, because he gave a look to Diesel, who returned the look with one of his own. Nothing was said, but Sir nodded his head, slightly and said, "That sounds nice, it does smell good."

"Samuel and Diana run the kitchen," Diesel said, leading Heidi over to the table and sitting her down, "They do know how to cook, they made everything tonight."

Diesel, Sir and I talked, while Heidi seem to drift in and out of it, it seemed it took all her energy to focus on her food. I said a few things to her, but she only responded with a soft noise or a yes or no. We ate delicious lobster, fish, clams, vegetables and it paired nicely with the white wine that Freda poured for us all, except Heidi, she gave her a glass of juice instead. Freda didn't look so concern with Heidi, it was like she was used to it, used to her current state. What was going on in this secured fortress?

After dinner was over, we went over to the fire pit and sat down on the circular couches that surrounded it. Sir and I sat beside each other while Heidi sat on the other couch and Diesel lit the fire pit. He sat down beside Heidi and let her crawl in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and going still. We talked silently for a bit before Diesel pulled Heidi out of his lap, stood up, turned to Sir and asked, "Can I…can I talk to you for a minute or two."

Sir got up and said, "Of course you can, Diesel."

Diesel nodded his head and then led Sir away from the fire pit, over to the garden for their private talk. I sighed and stood up, going over to the firepit and poking at it with a stick. In the darkness, I could see Sir and Diesel talking, it must have been a serious conversation, because Sir seemed tensed. I heard a noise from beside me and found Heidi sitting up, looking into the fire, with a glazed expression. I put the stick down and walked over to Heidi, sitting down beside and saying, "Hey, are you okay, Heidi?"

"Master…he's so good to me, I don't deserve him…." Heidi said, in a soft voice, turning to me, "How does he put up with me? I'm so broken, and all the pieces aren't there, I'm damaged goods."

"Hey, sweetheart, you are not damaged, why would you say that?" I said, turning to Heidi and giving her a look, "Heidi, why would ever say such a thing?"

"It's true!" Heidi said, tears were forming in her eyes, "I can't…function, I work 70 hours a week to forget, but I can't forget, and now…"

"Now what?" I asked, as Heidi fell apart beside me, "Heidi, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Is this about the phone conversation we had a while back, the one you hung up on me."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I'll never have a normal life! What can I do?! Daddy and Master can only do so much, I can't function! I just want it all to end!"

I grabbed Heidi and wrapped my arms around her, as she sobbed loudly. She clung to me, whimpering words and mumbling to herself. I didn't know what was wrong with her, I couldn't help her, I felt so powerless in the situation…

"It's alright, Steph," Diesel said to me, from my right side, "I got her, come on, Princess, it's okay, I'm here now."

I let go of Heidi and stood up, watching Diesel pick up Heidi in his arms and carry her over to the fortress. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Give me a minute, I'm going to put her to bed and have Freda watch out for her."

"What happened, Babe?" Sir asked me, as I sat down again, staring into the fire, "Did something happen?"

"She had a breakdown, talking about being broken, it was scary," I said, as Sir sat down beside me, "I read her blogs, follow her, and she writes with such an air of confidence, she talks like she owns the room she's in, just this morning, she was nothing but smiles and sunshine but tonight, she could barely string two words together."

"She self medicated herself," Diesel said, walking over to the fire pit and sitting down, "Took two anti-anxiety pills and an anti-depressant. Freda caught her too late, I was amazed she could walk and talk. I tried to talk her out of the dinner tonight, but, she was having none of it, she really likes you, Steph, and I thought, maybe if she had someone else, besides me and her father to talk to, she would get better."

I blinked and asked, "Heidi's depressed? What happened to her, what's wrong?"

"10 years ago," Diesel said, leaning forward, cracking his knuckles, "When Heidi was 21, she disappeared, for three years straight, no one knew where she was, her father, Edward Evanston sent out a search party to find her. She was found, wandering down a road, naked, except for some kind of chastity belt, covered in whip marks, bruises and mumbling about being a good girl and behaving."

I grabbed Sir's hand and whispered, "Why would anybody kidnap Heidi?"

"From what her father could get from her, through therapy sessions, she had been taken from school by a group of human traffickers, on the order of some man, they were to train her, until she was the perfect…love slave and bring her to the man. We don't know who the man is, but we did get the traffickers. They were…very thorough in their training with Heidi. If she hadn't escaped when she did, I doubt she would be here today, they just about broke her mind and soul. We never found out who the man was, he was that careful."

I leaned into Sir, my eyes wide with shock, how did Heidi survive, how did she manage to get past that kind of hell?

"You," I said, looking over to Diesel, "You're the reason why Heidi can function normally."

"Well, almost normally, Heidi had been in therapy for a year when I met her, on her father's orders. I was the one who found her, all those years back, I never met her, but I told Edward where he could find her. He had me track her down, anyway, Edward came to me, begging me to help Heidi. She couldn't live without someone guiding her through life. She threw herself into her work, barely ate, barely slept, took too many pills and was on the road to suicide. He told me that she needed someone to dominate her, because that's what she craves. That's what she was hardwired to want. Up until Edward's request, I was never into this kind of stuff, this Dom/sub thing, I had to study it.

"And how is she, since you've been her Master?" Sir asked, crossing his arms.

"She's been great, actually, she's been happy and healthy, only taking her medication when needed and working less," Diesel said, "But all that changed, about 8 months ago, when Heidi started to get gifts from someone. Collars, leashes, anything that shows signs of ownership, Heidi received them, along with threatening letters. It's from the man who had her kidnapped all those years ago, He's back, he wants her again and it's fucked Heidi up in a big way, I'm afraid for her sanity."

"Which is why you want to hire me?" Sir asked, earning a head nod from Diesel, wait what?!

"I'm going out of town in two months, business," Diesel said, shrugging his shoulders, "I want you to take care of Heidi, while I'm gone, she'll move to Trenton, she can live with you if you want, or, she can stay in a hotel, but I don't want her alone. I thought about letting her stay with her father, but she needs a Dom to tell her what to do, she'll listen to you, Carlos. Just don't do anything too weird, or anything sexual, she still has issues."

Sir nodded his head and said, "I'll take care of her to the best of my abilities, I know Babe will want to help in any way she can."

"Of course, Sir, Heidi is a good friend, I want to help her in any way I can," I said, looking over to Diesel and Sir, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"As long as I need to be," Diesel said, looking into the fire, "I just want to find this asshole, he is destroying our lives."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

We left the fortress late at night, the weight of what Diesel told us heavy on our minds. It seemed to have affect Sir more than me. He was silent all the way home. When we made our way upstairs to the master bedroom, Sir grabbed me and kissed me softly, running his hands over my head. He hugged me tight to him and then said in a low voice, "Strip, Babe, and then get on the bed."

I gave Sir a look, but did what I was told to do, taking off the sun dress I wore and then kicking off the slip on sandals I wore that night. I climbed on the bed and then turned on my back, looking over to Sir, who began to take off his clothes. Once he was gloriously nude, he walked over to the bed and climbed on it, looming over me. I looked into his eyes and asked, "Sir?"

"Not tonight, Stephanie, it's just Carlos," Sir said, leaning down and kissing me on the lips, "No Dom or sub tonight, just us…"

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, Carlos, only you and I tonight."

Carlos smiled and kissed me again, his tongue mapping out my mouth, his hands running up and down my arms. I pressed back against the kiss, letting Carlos, not Sir, take the lead. We stayed like that for a long time, just kissing and caressing one another, before Carlos pulled away from me and said, "I'm going to make love to you, Stephanie, is that alright?"

"Of course it is," I said, sitting up on my elbows, "You are always welcome to my body, Carlos, I…"

I looked away from Carlos, the words clogged in my throat and emotions filling my head. I felt Carlos turn my head and then said, in a soft voice, "Stephanie, Babe? What's wrong?"

"I love you," I said softly, looking up at the man in front of me, "I loved before we started this relationship thing, but being with you, in such an intimate way, it's only solidified my love, Carlos."

I was afraid that Carlos would bolt, or laugh in my face. The look he was giving me was so intense that it scared me. He let go of my chin and ran his hand down my thigh, lifting it up. I let out a gasp, as he entered me swiftly, never letting down that intense look.

"Say it again, Stephanie," Carlos growled, pulling out of me and pushing back, "Say it…again."

"I love you," I whispered, reaching out for him and pulling him down, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Again!" Carlos growled, thrusting in and out of me, "Tell me again!"

"Oh! I love you, Carlos!" I cried out as he sent me flying, "I only love you!"

We've had our share of passionate sex before, but nothing like this, nothing that had my heart soaring and my mind whirling. Carlos leaned down and whispered in my ear, " _Te Amo_ , Babe, Only you."

I knew enough Spanish to know what that meant; Carlos loved me, he loved all of me, the good and the bad. I gripped him tighter and whispered, "I love you so much, Carlos Manoso, never let go of me."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

We lay afterwards, naked on the bed, me laying on top of Carlos, while he played with my velvet collar. He looked down at me and then sat up, pulling me up into his lap. He unhooked the collar from neck and placed it in my hands saying, "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to, Stephanie, we can have a normal relationship, if you want."

I looked down at the collar and then back at him, before confessing, "I feel very naked, without the collar, why are you doing this, Carlos?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around me and then said, "It was what Diesel said to me, while we were talking. He told me that, in a heartbeat, he would sell his soul to give Heidi the life she deserved. To have a relationship, without the BDSM life attached to it, that's what he really wants. But he can't have it, because of what Heidi went through all those years back. It's almost as if she's permanently changed for life. She probably is but Diesel lives this life because he loves her. Told me that he fell in love with her at first sight, and would have given her the world if she asked. If she had asked him to make her kneel at his feet, then he would do it, because that's what she craves."

I gripped the velvet collar tightly in my hands, looking down at it. I sighed and said, "So…She's one of those people who need to live this life, right? She didn't have the luxury to choose, she was forced into it…"

"Yeah," Carlos said, rubbing my arms, "I used to be like her, exposed to events that could change a person's life. It happened to me, you know, when I got out of the Ranger's school, and was chosen to go into Special Ops. I saw things that changed me, I did things that changed me…and when I got out, I couldn't cope, I gave up rights to a child who didn't know me, my ex didn't want me to even get close to her, she thought I was a monster. I couldn't bear the thought of my family seeing me like this, and so I turned to drugs and any other vice that would take my mind off of these awful thoughts. I remember, 8 years ago, standing over the railing of a bridge and imaging what it would be like, if I just threw my in the river below. No one would miss me, no one would care about a damaged man. I almost died that night, almost committed suicide."

"What stopped you?" I asked, turning to look up at him, "Was it..?"

"Sarah," Carlos said, a smile on his face, "Sarah talked me off the bridge, in the middle of a cold night. She took me to her home and helped me in any way she could. She knew how hard it was for me to give up control to anyone, but managed to take control of my life, to get me off of the drugs and into therapy. She got me the help I needed, and in return I submitted to her, let her take care of me. She was there for me, for a full year, before she cut my strings and let me go. Told me I was only her sub for a spell so that I could heal, Now the rest was up to me. I don't even know how to repay her for the kindness she gave to me. How do you thank a person who saved your life?"

I sat in silence, not knowing the answer, Carlos didn't know the answer either because he sighed and said, "That's what Heidi has to live with, not knowing how to repay back the ultimate gift of kindness that can be given to you. Heidi battles with knowing she and Diesel can't have a relationship that's typical, something that Diesel craves. They've tried to have a 'normal' relationship, Heidi overdosed on her valium because she couldn't handle her stress. We're given a luxury; we choose this lifestyle, together. We could end it, whenever we want to, without mental repercussions. So, if you want a regular relationship with me, I'm fine with it, we can get rid of the ropes, the collars, the leashes, everything, if that's what you want, I love you Babe, and that's all that matters."

I looked up at Carlos and then kissed him, before saying, "My neck is getting cold, Carlos, put my collar back on. I think, with love mixed up in this business, it's going to be a nice, wild ride."

"It might be," Carlos said, grabbing the collar and putting it back on me, "Better, Babe?"

"Yes, Sir," I said, touching the collar, "I feel so much better now…."

TBC…

* * *

Wow, what an emotional roller coaster! See you next chapter, leave a review, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, enjoy!

Warning: Exhibitionism, dirty talk and smut.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

This chapter is a little reminder that there is smut hidden somewhere in this story...

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 12_

 _I can have Secrets too!_

* * *

Did I mention that I wasn't ready to go home yet? Well, I didn't, I had a wonderful three weeks in the Hamptons. Sir and I spent all our time together and thensometimes, we went with Heidi and Diesel out to places that even I knew Sir couldn't find a way into. Heidi's name had clout in the Hamptons, apparently. It had been a long time, since I've had a good time, anywhere. And with Sir, it was even better. I didn't want to lose this feeling, I didn't want to go back to Trenton, back to a place that crushes my dreams and forces me to conform. Here, I was nobody, another face in the crowd, and that gave Sir and I freedom, lots of freedom. Speaking of which...

"I think if all these middle age women keep glaring holes at you, Babe," Sir said to me, as we found a spot on the crowded beach, "You'll be Swiss cheese soon."

"Well, I can't help it, if they've wasted their bodies on plastic surgery," I said, snootily, earning a chuckle from Sir, "And I'm just naturally beautiful!"

"Babe, you're a breath of fresh air," Sir said, as he set the blanket down on the warm sand, "And you're looking quite sexy right now…"

I smiled and struck a pose for Sir. I was in one piece that barely covered anything that was kind of hidden behind a large blue beach shirt. My breasts were pushed up and covered by thin waterproof spandex. It wrapped down my belly and covered my mound, but my bottom was bare by the g-string I wore. My hair was up in a messy bun and my face was halfway hidden behind oversized glasses. This would be the first time Sir allowed me to be so revealing to people. I wasn't going to tell him about how turned on I was being so…exposed in front of people. I found out about my kink in college, when on a dare, I ran naked through the union square and got some heavy look from some of the boys, it got me excited. I hid it for a long time, but being with Sir, it was rearing its ugly head.

We were at one of the best strip of beaches that were in the Hamptons. White sand went on for miles and the ocean was a nice color. On the plus side, it was an adult's only beach, 21 and up. A bunch of wine guzzlers were pissed off about a bunch of parents complaining about their alcohol intake close to their children. The wine guzzlers went to the town committee and then, because the wine guzzlers had more clout in the town, the strip of beach we were on now, became an adult beach. Sir must have chosen this area of beach for a reason, besides not having to deal with noisy children and their parents.

Sir found a spot near the back of the beach, close to some large boulders, he had about a 180 degree view of everything. Sir liked being aware of his surroundings and this was the perfect spot to be aware. Sir set up the sand umbrella and then we settled down on the blanket, in the shade, Sir leaning back against the cooler that held our food, and me leaning against him. A rare cool breeze washed over us, as we chatted about everything. Sir ran his fingers over my arms, going down to my thighs and resting there. I smiled to myself and parted my thighs slightly, feeling bold.

"Playing with fire, Babe," Sir rumbled, his fingers gripping my thighs tightly, "Is there something you want to tell me, Babe?"

"Oh nothing, Sir," I said, as I bent my leg up, "It's just…if people look our way, and look in between my legs, they'll see me almost exposed."

I could feel my pulse quicken, my heart rate increasing. I felt Sir chuckle darkly and then he said, in a low voice, "Does it excite you, Babe, that you're almost exposed in front of strangers?"

I nodded my head, too excited to speak, as Sir's fingers ran up the side of my hips and grabbed the sides of my suit and played with them. Sir let out a noise and said, "I like this side of you, Babe, you don't have to hide this from me…."

"I'm not hiding it from you, Sir, it's just, you never asked me…." I said, cheekily, earning a sharp nip to my neck, "Oh, that feels so good…"

"That's a cheeky respond from you, Babe," Sir growled, as he lifted his hand up and then his fingers were diving under the thin material of my one piece, "Let's see how wet you are, because you like strangers looking at your body."

I let out a noise of pleasure, as large fingers delved in between my swollen, slick lips. I was wet and getting wetter by the minute. I arched my hips up but Sir placed a firm hand on my stomach, saying, "You better not bring too much attention to you, Babe, they can look but they can't join, I don't want them even looking, but I have to please my little exhibitionist somehow."

I felt Sir pull the top of my bathing suit to the side, exposing one of my breasts to grab a nipple with his free hand. I was in heaven, withering in pleasure as Sir masturbated me, plucked my nipple and whispered dirty things in my ear.

"Dios, you're soaking wet, you are really turned you on, being on display for everyone, you like being a slut, don't you, what do you like about being so freely exposed?"

"Their eyes, all those eyes on me, hnnngn," I let out a whimper as Sir pumped his fingers in and out of me, finding my clit and rubbing the hard nub, "I like it when they look at me, when they fuck me with their eyes. It turns me on so much!"

"Does it?" Sir asked, using his leg to spread my legs further apart, "It turns me on when you let yourself go, Do you feel it Babe, do you feel how hard I am?"

I could feel how hard Sir was, at the bottom of my back. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and let him fuck me right here and right now. If he told me to strip and to get into position right now, I would do it without any questions. I was so horny right now I needed some relief.

"Fuck me…" I whispered softly, looking around the beach and finding that a few people were looking at me, hidden behind books, or other things. A few bold onlookers weren't even hiding, giving me suggesting looks and the like. Their looks felt heavy on my frame, and I could feel my arousal dripping from me, coating Sir's fingers. I couldn't wait any longer, I was so fucking turned on, "Please, Sir, fuck me…"

"Where?" Sir asked me, his lips on my ears, "Where should I fuck you, Babe?"

"Here, now," I said, as Sir pulled his fingers from my suit and holding them up, "I'm so wet…"

"Taste yourself," Sir said, pushing his finger against my lips, "you've made a mess on my fingers and now you have to clean them up."

I accepted the digits into my mouth, licking my arousal off them, swirling my tongue around them. Sir pulled my up slightly, so that I was now in his lap and then threw a thin blanket over us. It was getting cooler around us, and the blanket would be a good excuse. Sir was a man about discretion, he didn't look as though he was taking out his erection and he didn't look as though he was rubbing said erection on my wet pussy, getting it wetter. I let out a low moan as his erection pushed into me in one go. I gripped his arms tightly, breathing harshly and tossing my head back.

"Nope, Babe," Sir said, kissing my neck and shifting his lap for me, "If you want to fuck here, you have to do the work yourself, ride me."

I turned to look into Sir's eyes and then smiled, lifting my hips slowly and then sliding down slowly, alternating between grinding on Sir's lap and bouncing on it. I let out a sigh, lifting my head finding heavy stares on me. I was so turned on, it was helping me with achieving my orgasm. If anyone were to look at us, they would only see a couple sitting close to one another, under a blanket, not a wild couple who was having sex under a blanket.

"This is really hot, Babe," Sir said to me, as I bounced lightly in his lap, "I can see why you like being stared at, must be a power thing…isn't it?"

"Yes Sir," I moaned softly, withering on his lap, "All those people, looking at me, and they can't do anything, it turns me on, so much, only you can touch me, only you have control over me, Sir, oh, you're so deep in me, Sir!"

I felt heavy hands on my hips and then Sir was thrusting into me, heavy and deep. I was almost screaming with pleasure, but I managed to let out only small sounds, my one exposed breast bouncing softly from the force of Sir's thrusts. I tilted my head back, my breath coming out in short puff as my orgasm approached quickly. I lifted my head up and saw eyes on my frame, a woman looked at me and licked her lips, the man she was with gave me a smirk and went back to 'reading,' his book. I felt my muscles clench tight and then I was moaning my orgasm, my head thrown back and my hands gripping Sir's arms. I ground slowly on Sir's cock, helping to milk his own orgasm. I didn't know if I was going to get punished for cumming without permission, but it was so worth it, all those eyes on me…

"I'll punish you later," Sir said, as he regain his breath, "I'm still a little, shocked about your little…kink, why didn't you tell me, Babe?"

"Like I said," I said, fixing my top, "You never asked me, Sir, if you had asked me, I would have told you…I can tell you what how I got into this kind of stuff. It was my junior year of college, and away from the 'Burg, I was free to do what I want. My friends and I played Truth or Dare, one time, and someone dared me to run naked through the school's square. I did it, and I found that I liked being naked in front of other people, I liked being risque and naughty in front of strangers. Of course, I couldn't let my mom know, she'd flip a brick, if she found out, so, I repressed it, hid it from the world, but with you, I'm brave enough to show it now."

"Minx, I thought I was going to get you hooked on this, but you already are, my naughty Minx" Sir growled, kissing me on the lips, "But your my Minx, I better get used to your secrets, yes?"

"I hope you are," I giggled, kissing Sir again, "Now, how about a dip in the ocean and then a snack, you've got me starving, Sir."

"We better feed the beast then," Sir said, as I slid off his cock, "Fix yourself, before you get up, I let you show yourself once, never again."

I fixed myself as best as I could, before I stood up, grabbed Sir's hand and led him down the beach to the ocean. We splashed on another in the warm waters for a while, before slipped some floating seaweed in Sir's swimming trunks. It turned into an all out war, after that, wrestling in the waters, Sir had an advantage on me, he could bench press 350 pounds and I could only do like…50 pounds. I surrendered after the 6th body flip into the warm waters, which was good, because thunder rumbled and the sun went behind some pretty dark clouds.

"Time to go home," Sir said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the waters, "Hopefully, we won't get caught in this storm."

The air got cooler around us, as we packed up our stuff, I could smell the rain on the air. By the time we got the Cayenne packed, the rain was coming down in sheets. Sir shook his head and said, "Murphy's Law, right?"

The rain was so bad that it took 30 minutes to drive back to the beach house, compared to the 10 minute drive we had. When we got back to the house, we decided to unpack the car later, and instead, washed the sand and salt from our bodies and relaxed on the couch, covered in blankets, drinking hot chocolate.

"I don't want to go back to New Jersey," I sighed, resting my head on Sir's bare chest, "Do we have to go back to work and everything?"

"We do, Babe," Sir said, playing with one of my curls, "I know, it's so hard to go back to everything else, but remember; in two months we have a very important client coming to us."

"Yeah…." I said, remembering the deal Diesel and Carlos made, "Do you think it's going to help Heidi, when she comes to us?"

"I hope it does," Sir said, with pure honesty, "Diesel gave me bits of her history, she's had it rough for the past ten years, if anyone deserves a bit of happiness, it's her."

We fell silent again, for a bit, before Sir took my cup, set in on the coffee table, turned to look at me and asked, "Why did you choose to continue on with our BDSM relationship, Babe? This question has been nagging at my head, and I need an answer…Why didn't you choose a normal relationship?"

"Well," I mused, playing with the thick leather collar on my neck, "Sir…this is a normal relationship. I know, some people would say to us, this isn't a normal relationship, but, to me, it is, Sir. I love being with you, Sir, in this way, I've grown accustomed to this life, and I want it to be with me for a long time. I love you, Sir, and I know being my Dom makes you happy. Being your sub makes me extremely happy. So much so, I think…I think I want to tell my parents about us, soon, maybe once our long job is over."

"I love you," Sir said, kissing me on the lips, "You never cease to amaze me, I love you so much, don't ever change."

"I won't, I promise you, Sir," I said, with a giggle, kissing Sir on his lips, just as lighting lit the sky and the power went out, "Oh, power's out…"

"What should we do with our time now, Babe?" Sir asked me, his eyes getting darker in the dim light.

"We could do a lot of things," I said, sitting up and then stripping off the dress I wore, leaving me bare in front of Sir "Like, you can punish me, for cumming without permission."

"Good idea," Sir said, sitting up and situating me over his lap so that I was laying in his lap, "Maybe the punishment will continue on, when we go home in two days."

I let out a yelp as Sir smacked my bare bottom, hard. I turned to look at him and said, in a low voice, "One…Sir."

I could understand why people would consider a man spanking their adult lover odd, but it's my life and I love the way it is, no one is living it for me so they can stuff it!

* * *

They're going home, boo, but things heat up in the next chapter! Smell ya later, leave a review, please. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh, I was going to update last week, but I caught Norovirus...if you don't know what that is, look it up, that knocked me on ass for four days, I got so dehydrated that I almost spent the night in the E.R. Anyways, I'm better now, drinking lots of gatorade and washing my hands! Here's the next chapter!

Warnings: Smut!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Have fun!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 13_

 _We have Guests!_

* * *

"Keys?" I asked, looking down at the opened black velvet box, willing my heart to slow down, "What are these for?"

Sir gave me a smile and then said, "I think you know…"

I picked up the ring of keys and looked over to Sir, before picking up my wine glass and chugging the rest of my wine down. We were out for a romantic dinner, at a fancy Asian restaurant, enjoying good food and wine. We had just gotten to dessert when a server came over to us, and set down a black velvet box in front of me. Sir had given me a smile and then said, in a soft voice, "Open it…"

I had been freaking out, on the inside, looking at that box, I thought there was a wedding ring in there, and Sir was going to ask me to marry him! I opened the box and frowned, seeing a set of keys in there. I was relieved and a little sad, but now, I was confused, what were the keys for?

"They're not car keys, you already bought me a car," I said, looking down at the two keys, "They must be…house keys?"

I looked up at Sir and saw him smiling at me, so these were house keys, "Do they go to the penthouse?"

"No, I'll give you a key fob for that," Sir said, finishing his wine, "These go to the house I got for us."

"For us?" I echoed, looking shocked, "What?"

'I got a house for us," Sir said, "It's on the outskirts of Trenton, but I thought you'd like it. You live in the Penthouse now, full time, maybe we need to get a house to make our home."

I looked down at the keys and thought about Sir's words. I was now living with Sir, I hadn't signed another lease with Dillon and instead, let it expire. Actually, thanks to a little tall, dark and handsome birdie, Grandma Mazur was now in my old apartment, living the high life with her beau and friends. The birdie paid her rent up to three years and told her not to worry about it.

"So, you own a house now?" I asked, picking the keys up and holding them in my hand, "And you-"

"No, we own a house, your name is on the deed, Babe," Sir said to me, taing out said deed and handing it to me, "Yours and mine, Babe, the house is ours."

I looked down at the paper and found that I was indeed the co-owner of a house that resided at 12 Everwood Grove. I looked over to Sir and said, "What about the BatCave?"

"What about it?" Sir asked with an amused tone, "Oh, do I have one? No, I don't, the Batcave is wherever my heart is, and my heart is with you, Babe, you're the Batcave…metaphorically, I guess."

That was one of the sweetest things he had said to me; I was his Batcave, not a house, but me, if I hadn't know that Sir loved me, that statement would have let me known that he did love me. I felt tears fill my eyes and I smiled at him.

Sir grabbed my hand and asked, "So, Babe, will you…move in with me?"

"Yes, Sir, you silly man," I said, with a smile on my face, "Of course, I'll move in with you, I want a home with you."

"Great, let's finish dessert and I can take you there right now," Sir said, finishing his drink, "I know you're going to like it…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The moment I set eyes on the house Sir and I owned, I fell in love with it. Sir wasn't kidding when he said the house was the outskirts of Trenton, we were close to the woods, in an exclusive gated community that had only 5 houses. The house was a large three story mock Victorian house, with two wrap around porches on the second and first floor and a tower ending at the top. It was a lovely off white color, with black shutters and a thriving garden surrounding the house. It must have sat on a pretty large plot of land too, because the next house close to us was almost a mile away.

I turned to Sir and said, "It's beautiful, I can't believe it's ours now!"

"Let me give you the tour, Babe," Sir said, helping me out of the car and holding his hand out for me to take, "Don't let the old charm look fool you, inside it's modern and updated."

We walked up the short porch steps and over to the set of double doors that were a soft black. Sir took out the keys from the box I was still holding and said, "Let's do this together."

Covering my hand with his, he pushed the house key into the key hold and together we unlocked the door. Sir turned on the lights and I had to blink against the brightness of them. I looked around and then said, "It's empty, Sir."

The hallway of the house was empty, in fact, the whole house was empty, by the way my voice bounced along the walls. I turned to Sir and asked, "Why is it empty?"

"Because, I want to decorate it with you, we'll go shopping and make it our home," Sir said, kissing my neck, "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

The first floor of the house was beautiful, a living room, dining room, spacious kitchen that had things in it that I didn't know existed, laundry room, a powder room and a full bathroom that was attached to a large office. A door hid a set of stairs that went down to a finished basement that was just as beautiful as the first floor.

"This is where Heidi will be staying, I offered her the second master bedroom, but she said she needed space for her work equipment."

"She knew you bought the house?" I asked, surprised as we walked back up to the first floor.

"She is coming in a week, I've been in contact with Diesel and her for a bit, we bought the house two weeks ago, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you we did," Sir said to me, kissing my lips.

Tonight we had been celebrating our 8th month anniversary as Dom and sub. We left work early, got dressed in our best and then Sir took me out to dinner. It was a wonderful way to celebrate our anniversary.

"It's lovely, thanks," I said, looking around, "I love it, I love this place, Sir."

"Yeah?" Sir asked, kissing me, with a smile on his face, "Good, now, there's a tradition for a new house, we have to christen the room in the old fashion way."

That had my eyebrows raising, "Oh, yeah? What is that?"

"We fuck on every surface we see, in every room," Sir growled, kissing me deeply, "Now, let's begin!"

I let out a yelp of surprise as I was lifted into Sir's arms. I was carried into the empty living room and laid in front of the empty fireplace. Sir was insatiable, his lips all over me, his hands sliding down my hips and thighs and going under the skirt of my dress to tear off my panties. I felt strong hands spread my thighs and heard say, in a soft voice, "Keep those sexy thighs spread, Babe."

I did what I was told to do, watching as Sir stood up and stripped, leaving him naked before me. I licked my lips, with a smile on my face. I watched a chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust and Sir asked, "Like what you see, Babe?"

"I do," I said, with a smile on my face, "Sir, can I cum tonight?"

"Tonight, you can cum all you want to, no strings attach, consider it an anniversary gift, Babe," Sir told me, getting back down in between my spread thighs, "I've been thinking about your pussy all night long…"

A moan slipped through my lips, as the head of Sir's hard and heavy cock pressed against me. Dark eyes looked into my eyes and then Sir asked, in a low voice, "Do you want my cock Babe? Tell me…"

"I-I want it," I whispered, arching my back and looking up at Sir, "Please, Sir, I want it!"

I let out a whimper as Sir pulled away from me, "No," Sir growled, a frown forming on his face, "No, tell me what you want! What do you want?!"

"Your cock!" I wailed, arching my hips up, "Give me your cock, Sir! Fuck me with your cock, Sir! Please, just push it in, I want to feel it so badly!"

A wail got caught in my throat as Sir lifted my thighs up and thrust all the way in me, giving me no time to adjust to him. He pulled out of me, quickly, and then began to set a brutal pace. All I could do was hold on to Sir and whimper with each deep thrust.

"Yes, Sir, you're so deep in me!" I wailed, arching my hips into each trust, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes Sir, fuck me!"

"Dios! Babe," Sir growled, pulling out of me quickly and then yanking me up to my feet, "Let's go welcome the other rooms, Babe!"

So that's how I found myself flushed against the wall of the foyer, with my legs wrapped around Sir's strong waist, as he fucked an orgasm out of me. He then led me into the powder room, bent me over the sink and took me from behind, spanking me with each powerful thrust. In the kitchen, I rode sir on the kitchen island, reverse cowgirl style, as strong fingers rubbed my clit making scream and shake around him as I came. In the dining room, I got down on my knees and took Sir into my mouth, my head bobbing up and down, my arms held over my head as I pleasured him, his thick, cum coating my mouth, sliding down my throat. Did I mention, we didn't even reach the second floor yet?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ugh," I whimpered in pleasure, as one last orgasm tore through my body, leaving me boneless, "Feels so good, Sir."

I felt Sir slip from within in me and lay beside me on sinfully soft blankets. He pulled me tight to him and kissed me, saying, "Now that's a good way to break in a new house, right?"

"Mhmm," I agreed with him, kissing him again, "Also, winding up in this bed is a plus as well, Sir."

We had managed to make our way upstairs and had fucked in nearly every single room. Sir had left the Master bedroom for last and had surprised me with it, when he revealed the California sized four poster bed that sat in the middle of the suite. Also the chain hooks hidden on the bed told me that soon, I would be chained up to the bed and pleasured three ways to Sunday.

I was nice and sated, after breaking in the bed with Sir 5 times and was about to fall asleep when Sir tickled my side and said, "You can't go to sleep yet, I have one more bonus room to show you."

I frowned as Sir pointed to a single white door that resided close to the master bathroom. That was the door that Sir told me that I couldn't go into yet, but we did break in the bathroom, his closet and my closet though. I was now curious. I got up from the bed, with Sir and then was led over to the single door. Sir kissed my neck and said, "I hope you like it," opening the door to reveal…

An empty, large room, with windows that faced the road that led up to the house. The only thing that was in the room was our large, wingback chair that resided only in one place.

"Is this…our new playroom?" I asked breathlessly, looking over to Sir and getting a head nod, "Oh Sir, it's wonderful!"

"I kept in mind your little kink and made the spare room that looked out into the road our playroom. It's bigger than the one in the penthouse, so we can add more things, like an 'X' cross, something so that you can put on a show for me, and we can finally use the new swing we bought the other day."

I smiled at the images that flew through my head, I couldn't wait for us to fill this room up with shiny new toys. Sir wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I can't wait to see you I chains, would you allow me that, Babe? To put you in chains?"

We haven't used chains yet, I was still a little leery about the idea of losing total control of everything. I was used to ropes, Sir didn't tie me up that tight, but chains, that would be new. I turned to look at Sir and said, "If you make sure they go with my shoes, then we can try them out…"

"I'll make a mental note of that," Sir said to me, kissing me on the lips, "I would ask you for another round of breaking the house in, but I think you need some sleep, it's 3 in the morning, we're going shopping tomorrow."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Well, Heidi is now officially living with us for the next two months. She moved her things in a few hours ago and was now sitting with us, at the kitchen table, eating. The week before her arrival had been a hectic one. Sir and I spent most of the week working and decorating the home. Two days before Heidi's arrival, Diesel came to us, with some of Heidi's favorite things, hoping that seeing some things that she would normally find in their home would make Heidi feel more at ease. That was hope, so we sat up the basement that way. Their large bed took over the basement's master bedroom, while her desk dominated a corner in the basement. There was a soft pink reading chair in the other corner and sofa set to greet people that came down to the basement. The huge desk that Diesel had set up was now covered with several computers and electronics, some things I couldn't even guess what they were used for. He also came with clothes, lots of them that now filled almost every closet in the basement.

"The first couple of days are going to be hard for you all," Diesel told us, once he had finished putting away things, "She's going to be on edge, and it's going to set you all on edge too, so…"

I was surprised when Diesel gave us several prescription bottles and told us that for first week or so Heidi would need to take medicine for anxiety, depression and mood swings, five pills a day. Her therapist would make the trip from New York City to Trenton to see her, if it got too much for her. He left us with a list of foods she couldn't have, if she was taking the pills and he even left us a daily schedule as well, it scheduled every hour of the day for her.

"Carlos," Diesel said to Sir, looking serious, "I'm giving you permission to treat Heidi as your sub, punish her and reward her in anyway you see fit."

"She'll be treated as such," Sir said, nodding his head, "Nothing sexually, though, correct?"

"Yeah," Diesel said, looking at his feet, "You wouldn't believe how long it took for us to have sex…well, I bring her in two days, I might be here for a bit that day, to talk to her. So, I'll see you two soon!"

Sir and I had a serious talk after Diesel left that day. We wanted to help Heidi and so, we decided to try to help her stop relying on her meds and any other way we could help her. When Heidi came earlier today, she had taken her meds and was very quiet. She and Diesel went downstairs and for four hours we didn't see the couple. Diesel left after he kissed Heidi and told her to behave. After he left, Heidi went into autopilot, answering our questions with a soft 'yes,' or 'no' and did what we asked her to do. Diesel has been right, Heidi set us on the edge, we were afraid she might do something serious after we went to sleep.

So here we were now, finishing the meal that Sir had prepared for us. Heidi ate what was placed in front of her and when she was finished, pushed her plate away and asked, in a soft voice, "May I be excused, Sir?"

"No, you may not," Sir said softly, looking over to Heidi, who picked up her glass of water to sip from it, "You can stay here, until we're all done with dinner, Heidi."

"Yes, Sir," Heidi said, clasping her hands in her lap, looking down at her plate.

I knew why Sir wouldn't let her leave the table, he was afraid she might do something serious to herself. An hour after Diesel left, we found her in the closet, crying softly in a shirt Diesel left her. She had asked for another anti-anxiety pill, but Sir had refused to give her one, she was only allowed one a day, if she took another one, she would have fallen asleep for a long time. Instead, we had her join us in the kitchen, to make dinner with us.

We finished dinner, cleaned up the dinner mess and then sat in the living room to talk about tomorrow's plan.

"I'll take you around Rangeman," I told Heidi, patting her knee, "You'll have all the men wrapped around your finger, Heidi! I know you work from home, but maybe you can bring your work with you, right Sir?"

That got a small shrug from Heidi, as Sir told her that she could bring her work with her to Rangeman tomorrow. We sat in awkward silence for a bit, before Sir stood up and told Heidi and I to go downstairs to get Heidi's pajamas, she was to sleep with us tonight. I talked Sir into letting Heidi into bed with us, she was used to sleeping beside someone, and in her fragile state, I didn't want her to freak out at night, if she couldn't find someone to reach out for.

"She's going to get there," Sir told me, later on that night, as Heidi slept beside me, curled up against my back, "When I'm not around, Babe, I want you to look out for Heidi."

"Of course, Sir, I think these next two months will be good for her," I said, wrapping my arms around Sir's waist, "We can help her."

I hope we could help Heidi in any way, while Diesel was out looking for her stalker.

"Sir," I said, suddenly, sitting up in the bed, "Last week, when you gave me the keys to the house...I..I thought you were proposing marriage to me, it kind of freaked me out..."

Sir looked over to me, just looking at me before he smiled and said, in a low voice, "When I propose to you, Babe, I'm not going to do it in a restaurant, rest assure, now go to bed."

Wait...what did he just say?!

TBC….

* * *

Sir said some heavy words! Please leave a review, they're like crack to me! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! I got lazy these past few weeks, after finals, I went into vegetation mode, but here is a new chapter, enjoy!

Warnings: Smut, quick smut...

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 14_

 _The Hacker and I_

* * *

It took a week for Heidi to talk to one of us without any prodding. It happened while we were at work, I had gone over to Heidi's cubicle and found her looking at one computer screen, while she typed up something else on another screen, while another laptop was running some kind of program. Zeros and ones filled the screen and it had me curious, I wanted to know what Heidi did, what was her job?

"What's with all the zeros and ones?" I asked, causing her to jump and look back at me, with wild amber eyes, "Oh, sorry to startle you, I was just curious…."

Heidi gave me a long look, before she shook her head and said, "No problem…it's…programming, computer programming, This laptop is creating a complex binary code for a company I'm contracted with, a code to prevent hackers from creating back doors into security programs and their client's accounts."

"It just likes a bunch of zeros and ones to me," I muttered, the look of confusion stamped on my face, "What would I know, I can barely open up a web page."

Heidi stopped typing to look at me again. She gave me a smile and said, in a soft voice, "There are more to these zeros and ones then counting. These two little numbers contain a finite and infinite amount of information. With just a zero and a one, I can become richer than anyone in the world, I could jail government figures, I could bring giant companies down to their knees, I could start wars and destroy countries with nuclear weapons….these two numbers can destroy humanity, in the wrong hands."

Heidi turned to her work again and said, "That's why I do my work, to stop people from learning the secrets of these two numbers and using them."

"Wow," I let out a long breath, sitting down beside the woman, "I didn't think of it like that, so, what are you're a computer programmer?"

"No, I hack systems," Heidi said, in a serious voice, "I'm a computer hacker, by trade, I hack companies, point out their flaws, create systems for them so that they don't get hacked again and get paid lots of money for doing so."

"What?!" I sat up and gave Heidi a look, "Heidi! That's illegal!"

"Not unless you get caught," Heidi said to me, with a wink, "Anyways, I don't do anything bad, I find the weak spots and fix them, like I said."

"So," I was now extremely curious, "Can you hack….Rangeman's computer system?"

"I already did," Heidi said, clacking away at her computer, "What they think is an excellent, government grade is nothing but a hexa- six numerical coded security system, I'll make it easier for you to understand, that was too easy to form a back door in, insultingly easy, I now have access to sensitive data, like account numbers, social security numbers and the like, of course, I am now shutting down the backdoor, but I do still have access to all the security cameras…"

"Don't do anything with them!" I hissed, as Heidi bought up the cameras, "Heidi, what if Carlos catches you, or Tank?!"

"Don't worry," Heidi said, waving me off, a bright smile on her face, "I'm shutting off access to them now, I just wanted to test the strength of Sir's-I mean, Carlos's security. I give it a C+ and I'm grading it on a curve, because I'm a pro at what I do."

I watched as Heidi turned off the camera feeds from her computer and went back to working on what she was doing. Ever since the meeting we had at the beach, that was the longest that I saw Heidi animated and happy about something.

"You really like computers," I said, looking at the screens, "That was the most you've said to me in a long time, without any prompt!"

"Oh," Heidi's face flushed and then she said to me, "I..I do like computers, I also like showing other people things too, do you want to the setup of this security program I'm making for the company I hacked?"

"Sure," I had no idea what I was getting myself into because moments later, I was getting the 'Kindergarten,' version of how the system was being made. I still didn't understand a word of it, but I nodded my head when I was supposed to and made the right noises at the right time. At the end of the whole session, my head was hurting and Heidi was nothing but smiles.

"I could go for some lunch," Heidi said to me, standing up suddenly, "I think Ella left lunch in the break room, talking about programming always makes me hungry."

"I need to go back to doing my job, Heidi," I said, standing up with her, "But, we can eat together."

We went to the break room together, ad low and behold, Ella had been in there and lunch was waiting for us. I usually ate with Sir, in his office, but he was out doing consulting for a client with Tank. I ate in the break room with Heidi, enjoying the special lunch Ella made for us; a seafood rice dish that was bursting with spices.

"Hey, ladies!" Lester boomed, walking into the break room, "I saw the two of you chatting it up and thought that since you two have time to chat, you two can work….ah! I'm just joking, Beautiful, be a dear and pick up the files from Vinnie's please? You can take as long as you want."

Lester gave Heidi a wink, and then left the break room. I wasn't lying to the woman when I told her that she would have the men at her beck and call. They were waiting for her to ask them to do something for her, but she had yet to talk to them. She spoke to Hector, once, when he asked about her computer system.

"You can go by yourself," Heidi said, softly, shifting back into her silent mode, "I-I have some computer things to do."

"Carlos would have my head, if I left you here, to work on your computer, remember, only five hours of work a day, and I know for a fact, the only break you had was with me, for lunch, come on, it'll be fun, you can meet Connie and Lula."

Heidi seemed to have an internal battle, but she nodded her head and then got up with me, "Okay, I guess, it will be fun…."

She didn't sound too sure of herself, but I would make sure that Heidi had a blast with me. We would get the files, and then maybe do some retail therapy, maybe a round or two at the mall would help Heidi out….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" I groaned and covered my face, "Well, Stephanie, I am waiting for an answer…"

"Well, Madam, I can say, with a straight face, it wasn't my fault!" I said, uncovering my face to look at Sarah, who looked amused at the whole thing , "Heidi and I-"

"The little one that I had to sedate?" Sarah added in, looking over to where her car was.

"Yes, well, um, Heidi and I were just minding our own business, when a not so friend of mine showed up, pissed," I said, looking at the flaming remains of my sexy red Audi, "We had just got out of the mall, when that damned Joyce Barnhart came marching up to us, yelling and cursing. I of course, wasn't about to back down, so I fired back, Madam. Then she turned to Heidi, called her awful names and caused her to have a panic attack. I pushed her away from Heidi, because she was in her face, she rounded on me and said some things as well. She then turned to my Baby, my car, and fired five rounds at it! One round must have hit something because it went up into flames. I'm so pressing charges against that skank!"

What had started off as a fun trip turned into a living nightmare. We first went to Vinnie's and got the files, I introduced Heidi to Lula and Connie and we stayed for a hot minute, because Connie and Lula wanted to catch up and then fire questions at Heidi, but I only let in a few questions. Heidi wasn't overwhelmed but it did affect her in some way. I know she was trying hard to socialize but Heidi had confessed to me, after the visit, she didn't have friends, just her followers on her blog, her father and Diesel.

"Having friends is tiring," Heidi said to me, as she rubbed her temples, "The friends I did have didn't understand what I was going through and pulled away from me, it was easier to live my life through the internet than real life."

Maybe Heidi's blog did more damage to her than anything else. It was extremely sad to hear that from the woman. She suffered with anxiety, depression and several other issues. Having friends help with some of those issues. I remember dealing with anxiety, after the Slayer's incident, and if I hadn't had friends who were there for me, I would have had serious problems.

"I'm your friend now," I told Heidi, turning to the woman, "I'll be there for you, for anything."

Heidi gave me a bashful smile and whispered, "Thanks, Stephanie."

After that that pep talk, we went to the mall, to do some retail therapy. I did, Heidi hated to shop and so spent her time helping me pick out some pieces to surprise Sir with. I choose cute fall dresses, shoes and sexy pieces for the playroom. We pigged out on junk food and were headed out of the mall to the car when Joyce Barnhart appeared like magic and began to scream at me about this and that. I had no idea what she was talking about but she was screaming in my face and like any normal Jersey girl, I screamed back.

Heidi had tried to stop me, but Joyce rounded on her and began to scream at her, calling her a slut, a whore and several other things that had Heidi going still, her breathing getting out of control. Joyce had pushed her hard and she landed with a thump on the ground. I pushed Joyce away from Heidi and focused all my attention on Heidi, who was getting pale in the face, her breath sharp and wheezy. She was having a full blown panic attack and couldn't breathe. Joyce shouted something again at me, and I had screamed when she pulled out her gun and shot my Baby five times, the fifth bullet blowing up my car.

What a fucking bitch….

Well, I didn't have time to tell that to her face, because Heidi's lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen due to the massive panic attack she was coming. Luckily for us, an angel appeared, and by angel, I meant, Sarah appeared, pushed me to the side, popped a pill in Heidi's mouth and told the woman to breathe through her nose and to calm down.

15 minutes later, Heidi was in the back of Sarah's car and I was with Sarah, recalling the events that happened.

"That's what happened," I said, running a hand through my hair, "Damn it, Madam, I only had that car for like, seven months, Sir is going to kill me…"

"He's not," Sarah assured me, as Trenton FD and Trenton police arrived at the scene, "A little flustered but not homicidal."

Speaking of flustered, moments after speaking to Sarah, a face that I didn't want to see appeared and soon, I had a face full of Joe Morelli. I hadn't spoken to Joe in a while, not since the night he drove me into Sir's arms. Hmm, maybe I should thank him for the job well done….

"First you ruin my life and now this?!" was the first thing Joe roared at me, causing me to blink in confusion, "I don't hear from you in months and boom, you show up, air all my dirty laundry and somehow fucking blow up someone's expensive car!"

"Woah," I gave Joe a look, "First off, what dirty laundry are you talking about and second off, I didn't blow up a car, Barnhart blew up my car!"

"Don't play coy with me, cupcake!" Joe snapped at me, getting closer to me, his ears and neck red with rage, "You did put this video up online so that everyone could see?!"

"What video?!" I was going to deck Joe in the fucking nose if he didn't just tell me what the hell was going on.

"This one," I turned and found Sir standing close to us, holding his phone out to show me that some security footage had been posted on some video sharing site, not youtube, something more raunchier. I walked over to Sir, grabbed the phone and watched the security footage, which revealed Joe, outside of the hotel that resided on Route One, with Terri Guillman. They were making out heavily, before they went into one of the rooms. Okay, gross, didn't need to see that, but I was shocked as an mnute or so later, Joe was doing the kiss walk with Joyce Barnhart. He had her in the room in seconds as well. Ew! Joe slept with Joyce! I was going to make a comment but then the video zoomed in on time stamp and it had me looking hard.

This was all happening when Joe was with me, dating me! I looked up at Sir and then turned to Sarah, who looked past me and gave Sir a look. I turned to Joe, felt my vision turn dark and the next thing I knew, Joe was on the ground, his nose bleeding and I was in the arms of Sir, screaming and cursing at Joe.

"You piece of shit! I hope Harry the Hammer strings you up by your balls!" I snapped, as Sir held me back, "Don't worry about me, Joe, I'm with someone who knows how to treat a woman!"

Joe groaned and sat up, giving me a look of pure venom. He sneered at me and then looked at Sir saying, "So you're Manoso's whore now, figures you'd go spread your legs for something flashy."

Oh! That piece of shit! I puffed up like a cat, about to go off on him but then I paused, gave Joe a smirk and said, in a low voice, "Oh yeah, I'm Carlos's willing whore, he satisfies me in ways you never could Joe, I ride him so hard that I have him shouting in Spanish, you're just mad you don't have access to me anymore."

Joe sneered again and then looked at Sir saying, "I see you can't keep your whore on a leash, Manoso."

Sir's grip on me went lax and then he said, in a dark voice, "Never without her permission, Morelli," before he let go of me and I went flying, right on Joe. I hope he enjoyed that kick to the balls from me…

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Fuck!" I shouted, as Sir's thick cock entered me without warning, "Oh shit, Sir, you feel so good!"

Sir didn't say anything, but he did snap his hips up, bottoming out in me, in one go. I let out a scream of pleasure, my eyes closing and my hips moving on their own. I laid my hands on the cool wall in front of me to brace for the brutal pounding I was getting. I felt strong fingers interlace with mine and then Sir was pressing most of his weight into my back , in this frenzied fuck.

After the Joe incident at the mall, Sir drove Heidi and I back home, he gave me a serious lecture, after putting Heidi to sleep in her room in the basement. Of course the lecture included a few swats to my bottom, but they didn't hurt. After the lecture, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply, tearing my clothes off and pressing me against the wall, face first.

My nipples puckered up as they rubbed against the cool wall of the playroom, contrasting with the heat I was feeling from Sir's body on me as he pounded deep inside of me. I felt teeth latch onto my neck and hold them there, as Sir fucked me into oblivion. I could hear myself screaming and babbling in bliss as my orgasm approached.

"Please, Sir!" I wailed as my body twisted and turned, "Let me cum! Let me cum, please!"

I felt lips on my neck and then Sir rumbled, "Good girl, cum around my dick, I want to watch you come undone around me!"

That was all I needed to hear, before I was cumming from Sir's cock, my muscles squeezing tightly around his cock and my voice hoarse from screaming my pleasure out loud. I felt Sir expand in me, before he was cumming deep in me, my muscles milking him for all he was worth.

We leaned against the wall for a while, breathing harshly and catching our breath. Sir slipped out of me, wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Watching you berate Morelli was the hottest thing I've ever seen, you had me hard for a long time, do that again, Babe, and I'm going to take you right in the middle of the road."

Oh boy! If I was getting sex like this, maybe I'll beat Joe black and blue all the time. I gave Sir a smile and said, "Well, I'll be sure to beat Morelli's ass again, Sir…"

We were going to have a round two, but…my stomach growled loudly Sir laughed out loud, saying, "Let's feed the beast, first."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's my fault that that woman and man yelled at you," Heidi said, softly, during dinner, "It's not my fault, directly, but it is my fault, I'm so sorry."

Sir and I gave Heidi a look and then Sir asked, "How are you at fault with this, you didn't do anything wrong, you never even knew about Morelli."

"I um," Heidi looked flustered, "Just know that I did have some part in it, but I fixed it, or I'm trying to fix it, it shouldn't happen again."

Just then Heidi's phone began to vibrate almost violently. She looked down at the phone and then said, "Sir, may I be excused, someone important is calling me."

"You may are excused, but once you're done with the phone conversation, I want you right back at the table, we need to have a talk," Sir said, earning a cringe from Heidi.

Heidi looked down at her phone and then turned it face down, sitting back down with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and then asked, "What do you know about Artificial Intelligence?"

TBC….

* * *

I miss writing, lol, well I'm back now, so there! :P Please leave a review! I know it looks crazy now, but it's going to come together, promise!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Enjoy!

Warnings: Smut, brief violence, attempted rape (Barely described in detail, don't worry)

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Have fun!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 15_

 _Calm Before The Storm_

* * *

"So, like computers with minds?" I asked, earning a nod from Heidi, "Well, all I know is what I saw in movies, like the Matrix and junk, it's usually bad."

"What about Artificial Intelligence, Heidi?" Sir asked Heidi who gave us a nervous smile and picked her phone up.

"I didn't put the videos up on the internet, Penny did," Heidi said, that small smile on her face becoming a bigger one, "She's a side project of mine, a thinking computer program, she's a baby now, beta testing mode, but she's showing so much promise!"

"Penny is a computer program and is the one who put up the video?" Sir almost had a look of confusion on his face, almost, "How, that would mean she would have had to hack into camera feeds, make an account on that site and many other sites to pass it around."

"I know," Heidi said with pride, looking down at the phone, "She's following in her mother's footsteps, she was able to find video feed from about a year ago, hack the website that hosted the video and then hack a sharing site, pinpointing just Trenton, I'm amazed that she got the job done in two minutes."

"So, that video Penny posted, she did it because…why?" I was so confused.

"I'm pouring my heart and soul into Penny, I'm the only one she interacts with," Heidi said, looking down at the phone, "I started Penny five years ago, Master suggested I make new friends, and I thought, why make human friends, when computer friends are much easier to handle. Penny picks up my feelings and emotions with little to no problem now, I guess she saw that you made me smile and so you kind of imprinted on her and she wanted to thank you, in her own way."

Now where have I heard that phrase before? I looked at Heidi and then said, "Holy shit, you created a thinking computer…and Penny was a side project?!"

"Oh, well, she's not perfect, she's still a baby, in human terms, she's going to grow and learn, she knows right from wrong, mind you, so don't try to pull the wool over her eyes," Heidi said, with a smile, "Hopefully, by the time I'm done with Beta testing, Penny will be a human, in a computer."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After the conversation we had with Heidi, life for the three of us got much better. She opened up to us more and begin to show a side of her that was only reserved for Diesel. She begin to act like the person I knew from her blog, she begin to act like Heidi.

A month into her stay with us, Sir sat Heidi down and asked her to set up a security system for Rangeman, one that was unbreakable and could keep up with the demand for tougher security protocols. Heidi gave him a dazzling smile, gave Sir a quote on how much it would cost to set it up and then they were in business.

Every day, thanks to this deal, we were in long meetings, with Heidi leading them, going into great detail about the foundation of the new security system. Two hours hearing Heidi gush about retinal scanning, two hours of computer lingo that I didn't know about. Hector was interested, but I wasn't, in fact, I was so bored that I was going to fall asleep.

"I understand that you guys use the same program as the FBI, or something close to it, but this program is much better, simple binary coding and the codes change every .05 seconds, the average hacker only needs .5 seconds to get a code, but if I cut that in half they can't get in," Heidi said, as my eyes got heavy and my pen fell to the smooth table, "Now, let's go into details about the-"

I don't remember much after my head falling to the table and me falling fast asleep but I do remember being woken up by Sir and finding that the meeting was over.

"Oh shit," I mumbled, wiping my mouth and sitting up, earning a chuckle from Sir, "I feel asleep, damn it!"

"Yes you did, Babe," Sir said, crossing his arms as I sat up to look at him, "You slept for three whole hours, it's lunch time now."

Shit. I shrank into myself and then said, in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Sir, for sleeping during a meeting."

I watched as Sir walked over to the conference room door, and closed it softly, locking it with a loud, he pulled the blinds down and pressed a button on his key ring to scramble the cameras. I watched, feeling heat rise between my thighs, as Sir took off his suit jacket and toss it to the wayside, rolling up his the sleeves to his white dress.

"Stand, Babe," Sir said, his voice low and husky.

"Yes, Sir," I said, standing up quickly and looking up at Sir's face.

"Hands behind your back," Sir said, making me obey, "Now, arch your chest out, good girl."

I let out a sound as large hands cupped my breast, caressing my silk blouse. A hiss escaped my mouth as fingers pinched my nipples roughly. Sir's warm brown eyes darkened and he said, "You were a very naughty girl, sleeping during work, do you know what happens to bad little girls?"

I felt a shiver run through my frame and I said, in a soft whimper, "Punishment, Sir…"

That's right, you're such a smart little girl," Sir said, letting go of my nipples to walk around me, "Now, I think a serious spanking is needed, 15 lashes, and then, I'm going to sit in my chair over there and you're going to pleasure me with your mouth. Assume the position, Babe."

I knew, by heart, what the position was. I walked over to the conference room table, and grabbed the edge of it, leaning over so that my elbows rested on the table. I slightly opened my legs to brace myself and then bowed my head.

I let out a moan as firm hands grabbed my upturned rump and squeezed it tightly, before lifting my skirt up and pulling down my panties. I felt those large hands return to my bottom and then leave. The sound of a belt being undone had my heart racing. Was I going to get spanked with a belt?

I felt cool leather run up and down my bottom and then Sir said, with a chuckle, "Yes, Babe, I'm going to spank that cute bottom with my belt, 15 strikes, remember that, Babe."

I wasn't given any warning after that, the belt came down on my bottom and I let out a yelp and whimpered, "One!"

The blows came down in different styles. Some came down in heavy blows that lingered on my bottom, others quick snaps that went away in seconds. Throughout all of this, I kept count, arching my back into the blows. By the time I cried out a soft, "15!" I was a quivering mess, my thighs wet with my arousal. I let out a moan as my red bottom was caressed and then Sir said, "Time for round two Babe."

I lifted myself up from the table and got down on my knees. I watched as Sir walked over to the head chair that sat at the head of the conference table and sat down in it. He gave me a raised eyebrow and then beckoned me to come to him. I placed my hands flat on the floor and crawled over to him, and once I was in frot of stayed on my knees, but placed my hands flat on his knees.

"No hands, Babe," Sir said, his eyes black with desire, his erection straining against his slacks.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, sitting up and grabbing the corner of his slack's fly with my teeth and pulling the buttons of the slot they were in. That was all I needed to do, before his erection sprang free from it's confinement, pre-cum dripping from the head. I could feel my mouth water and then my tongue was snaking out to lick the salty liquid. I felt Sir stiffen from the contact and so I did it again, and again, and again until Sir grabbed a handful of my curls and growled, "Put it all in your mouth, Babe, before I gag you with it."

"Is that a promise?" I knew I was playing with fire, Sir was wound up tight and I was the one who would cut the string holding him back.

"Yes," That dark growl had me wetter than ever, "You are such a bad girl, Babe, now wrap those lips around my cock."

I did what I was told to do and wrapped my mouth around his cock. Sir let out a loud groan and said, "Babe, that mouth is so good, you feel so good, Babe…

I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, lavishing the head with opened mouth kisses and then taking him down my throat with ease. Deep throating Sir was so easy now, I relished it, I relished him being rough with me, I loved it. I felt Sir push my head down, my nose pressed against the cool buttons of his slacks and his hips snapping up, so that the head of his cock rubbed the back of my throat. I let out a moan, my eyes closing on their own as my mouth was used.

"Good girl," Sir growled, thrusting deep in my mouth and stilling, so that his cock rested deep in my throat, "Squeeze that throat tighter, Babe, fuck, it's like fucking that tight pussy of yours."

I felt sir grab my head with his other hand and then began to hump my face, not giving me enough time to adjust to the brutal pounding I was receiving. The sounds I was making must have excited Sir because he was growling loudly saying, "Gag louder Babe, those noises are going to my cock, fuck! I'm going to cum soon, Babe, swallow it all Babe, or else I'll whip you, Babe."

I felt Sir's hip snap up sharply, his cock expanded and then he went still, as the head of his cock exploded, filling my throat with his cum, making me swallow it all. I felt Sir pull out of my throat and then he was tucking himself back into his pants. He kissed me deeply, as I stood up and said, "No more sleeping during work, okay Babe?"

"Yes Sir!" Maybe I would sleep in on another meeting, if they're as confusing as the ones Heidi has been leading, I can bet money on me sleeping again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Sir?" Heidi shuffled over to the chair Sir sat in, something clasped behind her back, her head bowed, "This came in the mail, this morning, but you and Stephanie were gone, so I held on to it, until you to got back from your jog."

I looked up from the paperwork Sir had dropped on me to see Heidi holding an ivory colored envelope. Sir looked down at the envelope and said, "Thank you, Heidi, you are a good girl for not reading this."

Heidi gave Sir a smile and said, "Thank you, Sir, I also finished the foundation of the security system, Sir, on Monday, I can imprint the DNA of all Rangeman employees, if you want."

"Good, that'll be fine," Sir said, opening the envelope and reading the contents inside, "Hmm, Babe, Heidi we need to have a talk."

Sir got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way into the living room. I got up from my desk and went over to the sofa and sat down beside Sir. Heidi took the other side of the couch, sitting down close to Sir. Sit lifted up a heavy piece of Ivory colored paper and then said, "Sarah invited us to a gala, or soiree of some sort, In three weeks, it's a way for other couples into our lifestyle to meet one another, are you two interested in going?"

A party, no a fancy party, by the look of the fancy script and what not. Sarah and Robert were hosting a gala at a very ritzy place. The dress code was black and red, with Doms wearing black and subs wearing red. It started at 7 with no ending time, which meant it was an all night event. I was curious about the other couples who were into what Sir and I did, and I was also excited; a gala and I looked great in red.

I looked over to Heidi, excited but found her looking thoughtful, she would be our guest and I bet she rarely did things like this. At least, not without Diesel around her. I knew for a fact, that she liked Sarah, and Sarah was deeply infatuated with the woman, not in a sexual way, but in a way a mother would love a child. She always called the woman, picked her up and took her out, spent time with and encouraged her to open up about her feelings. Sarah knew something was up with Heidi, but she didn't know what, because we didn't tell her. It didn't matter if she didn't know what was wrong with Heidi, all we knew was that she was making an effort to help the woman out.

Heidi looked over to Sir and I and then said, "I think it would be lovely…it's been a long time since I've been to a gala, they usually hold…many bad memories."

I wonder what that meant? I looked over to Sir and saw he had his blank face on, which meant he was wondering the same thing as well.

"Well that settles that," Sir said, looking at the both of us, "I'll RSVP for the three of us, and then we can go from there."

I only had three weeks to find the perfect red dress for the Gala, damn it! That wasn't enough time for anything!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie, love, you look absolutely delicious," Sarah said, as she greeted us by the door of the ornate ballroom, "Like a candy apple, ready to be eaten up!"

I was happy that Sarah loved the satin, dark red wrap around that covered my frame. Ir and I spent hours in a shop looking for the right dress and the moment I put the strapless wrap around on, Sir fell in love with it and then took me right in the dressing room, much to the surprise of the person helping us. I kissed Sarah's cheek and said, " Thank you, Madam,Sir picked it out for me, I have to say, he has such good taste."

Sarah looked over to Sir, who was dressed in a sharp, black Versace suit and said, "Yes he does…" going over and kissing Sir's cheek, "Don't we look handsome, Carlos."

"Thank you, Sarah, you're looking lovely as well," Sir said, accepting Sarah's kiss, "You really didn't hold back for this Gala."

"Well, I was so happy that my name was chosen to host this year's Gala," Sarah said with a dazzling smile, "I wanted to hold nothing back, to set the bar for all other Dom/sub Galas that will be held in the future."

Sarah turned her attentions from Sir and I and looked at Heidi, who was tucked close against Sir's side, her hand in the crook of his elbow. Sarah patted Heidi's cheek and said, "I knew it would look lovely on you, darling, do you like the dress I choose for you?"

"Yes, Madam," Heidi said, in a soft voice, her cheeks flushed, "Thank you, for the color choice, as well."

Unlike the rest of us, Heidi was wearing a white gown that had an intricate pearl design on the bodice of said gown. It had arrived at the house three days before the Gala. Heidi and I were going to find a dress for her, but Sir stopped us and told us that Sarah had a dressed picked out for Heidi. When I saw the dress I was stumped, but Heidi gave a sigh relief and then told me that a person in white was off limits to any advances, they were in a relationship with a Dom, but they weren't there. The color also indicated that this person does not feel comfortable around people, do not come too close, unless stated otherwise. Sarah thought of everything, when it came to the Gala.

"Now, enjoy yourselves, there is a buffet in one corner and the dance floor is in the middle, there are privacy rooms down the hall that way and the powder room is down the other hall, I'll come see you all soon."

I tucked my hand back in Sir's free elbow crook and then we were off to find a table. When we found our table, we decided on food first and then we would go from there. After eating our delicious meal, we spent time talking to other couples. I was surprised to learn that many of these couples were from up and down the East Coast, and that the Gala was a good way to meet new people and learn new BDSM techniques. It was an enjoyable evening, so much so that Heidi had started to loosen up and was now with Robert and another woman, talking deeply about computers.

"It's nice to see her smiling," Sarah said to Sir and I as we sipped champagne, "I don't know what's wrong with the girl, but I do know it affected her so much that she could snap any moment, I don't know what you two are doing, but keep on doing it."

Sir gave Sarah a smile and said, "We will, Madam, we have her for another week or so, the progress we've made is like day and night, I talked to her Dom the other day, and he's impressed, I told him what we were doing and he's going to follow what we're doing with Heidi."

"Wonderful, she'll be much better…." Sarah paused, her eyes narrowing at the small group that was going over to Heidi and Robert, "I thought he was black listed from Gala events, Carlos, if you may, please follow me."

Sir motioned for me to come with them, as they made a beeline for Robert and Heidi. By the time we got there, an older man was talking to Heidi, who looked extremely uneasy as the man made a grab for her, but Robert prevented him from touching her. I took a good look at the trio that had accosted Heidi, the man was in black, his sub was in a red scrape that barely covered her body and the other man that was with them was in a grey suit, nursing a cup of water. I wondered why that man was with the couple, it seemed as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sarah marched up to the man, in silky black gown and said, "Vincent Shawl, you were black listed from ever coming to another Gala again, what are you doing here?!"

The man who gripped the poor sub flushed to his chest smirked at Sarah and said, "I donated a sizeable amount of money to the Gala fund, of course they had to let me come to the one I helped fund, Sarah, and I'm so happy to have come, little Heidi Evanston, my you sure have grown up, I remember when you were in your teens, blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Daddy Evanston would never let you be a part of this crowd, would he, you must have snuck out."

Heidi didn't say anything, but edged over to Sir, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Vincent had the look of a predator who had found the perfect prey and then said, "No matter, Sarah, I just saw the child of an ex-colleague and wanted to greet her. Christopher, my assistant, pointed her out to me and I had to see her."

"You've seen her," Sir said, stepping in front of Heidi, "Now go…"

Vincent waved Sir off and said, zeroing in on Heidi, "We'll have to catch up on old times, little one, I've missed you so."

Sarah scoffed, watching as the man swept his group away, "That bastard, throw a couple million at the board's face and you get whatever you want…typical. That man is dangerous, Stephanie, Heidi, stay away from him. Robert?"

"Yes, Madam?" Robert asked, looking over to Sarah.

"Watch over Heidi, tonight."

I looked over to Heidi and saw that she was shaking violently, her eyes wide and her breathing coming out in soft pants. Sir had her sitting down in seconds, encouraging her to take a few sips of warm bourbon, before pulling the glass away from her. I turned to Sarah and asked, "Something about that man…is weird."

"Vincent is not a model Dom, he takes his pleasure but doesn't return it and he doesn't abide by the sfe word system," Sarah said, looking over to me, "One year, while at a dinner he hosted, he beat his sub black and blue. Robert and a few other men had to hold him back from killing the poor dear. Another year, he maimed another Sub. We, in the BDSM community do not condone his actions and we separated from him, but, like a roach, seemed to have found his way back into the home."

I shuddered and looked over to Vincent, who was ignoring everything his sub and Assistant were saying to him, in lieu of watching Heidi. Something about that man made my senses go off the charts.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

By the time midnight came around, the party was in full swing, the music loud and everyone, it seemed was dancing, Sir and I included. Heidi sat with Robert and Sarah, while we had a blast. I wanted to come to another Gala, and I told Sir this who told me that we could go to next year's Gala.

I walked off the dance floor, with Sir, grabbed Heidi's hand and encouraged her to dance with us. She was still a little shaky, but what little bourbon was in her system had her smiling and getting up with us and soon we were all dancing. The live band was gone now, and in their place was a D.J who turned off the main lights and now had flashing lights on the floor. It made it difficult for me to see Sir and Heidi, but the pulsing music and the atmosphere had me lost for a while. I looked around in the crowd, a while later, and found, through flashing white lights that Heidi was gone. I turned to Sir and yelled out, "Heidi isn't here!"

Sir grabbed my waist and looked around before dragging me off the dance floor and over to the tables. He scanned the area and then said right in my ear, "Go look for her, I'll get the D.J to turn off the white lights and music."

I nodded my head and then made my way around the ballroom, calling out Heidi's name. When I knew she wasn't out in the main area of the ballroom, I went to the private rooms, hoping to find the woman. No, she wasn't in any of the private rooms, now I was starting to panic, where could she have gone. I went into the bathrooms checked every nook and cranny, and was about to give up when a sharp cry from the back stairway had me looking into it.

"Let me go! No!" Holy hell, that was Heidi!

"Shut up, you little bitch! Tease me like this and then think you were going to get away with it!" It was man, a man who sounded drunk and angry.

I jumped hearing the sounds of a slap and then Heidi's screams before it went deathly quiet. The next thing I knew there was a roar of pain and the man shouted, "LITTLE BITCH, HOW DARE YOU BITE ME!"

"Help me, please! Someone help me!" I snapped out of my stupor and grabbed the nearest heavy object I could find, a slim vase, before running up the stairs, two at a time. When I got to the landing, I found Heidi underneath Vincent Shawl, her dressed ripped off at the top with blood splatters on her face and gown. She was struggling to get the man off her, but the man was too strong her, Vincent had a firm grip on both her wrists, his pants halfway down and the skirt of Heidi's dress thrown over her waist.

"You bastard!" I screamed, hitting over the head with the vase, "Get off of her!"

The vase shattered into pieces and Vincent let out a roar of pain, rounding on me but getting off of Heidi.

"You fucking slut," He growled, stumbling over to me, "This is my bitch! I'm taking what I want! I'll kill you, if you stand in my way."

He was wounded now, covered in blood, his lips, was bloodied as well, but not from me, I thought, but from Heidi, who bit him when he tried to kiss her, I guess. Vincent let out a roar and charged at me but he never got more than two steps, before Sir got to him first, punching him in the face and sending him crashing to the ground.

I ran over to Heidi, who was crying loudly, curled up in a ball. Sir slipped his jacket off and draped it over Heidi's form, while I tried to give her comfort.

"Sir, I must insist you stay down," I looked up from Heidi's shaking frame to see Vincent's assistant, Christopher talking to the groaning man, a crowd forming around us, "We'll get that nose checked out and then-"

"He can take a ride in the back of a cop car," Sir said, walking over to Vincent and Christopher, "That bastard tried to rape a woman, he's not going home tonight."

"The fuck I'm not," The man slurred, sitting up, "Now, get the fuck off me, flea, I have some unfinished-"

"Sir, this gentleman is right, the authorities are on the way, I've called for your lawyer and-" was all Christopher said before Vincent snapped and punched him in the face.

"You fucking pansy, after all I've done for you?! This is how you treat me?!" Vincent boomed at the fallen man, "over 20 years I've put up with your brown nosing, you're fired, worm, get the fuck out of my face, if you won't help me, I'll help myself!"

"The fuck you will!" Sarah said, pushing past the crowd, with the police, "Arrest that man! I knew it, you fucking piece of shit, I'll be sure to call Frederick Evanston, he'll be happy to know that the man that tried to ruin him all those years back, went after his child to rape her."

Thank the stars the Gala wasn't in Trenton but in New York, because this spectacle would have been on every news outlet now and the 'Burg would have been on fire. Vincent was led away in handcuffs, while his assistant, Christopher was helped up by Robert and Sir.

"I am so sorry, for Vincent's actions," Christopher said to Sarah, "I tried to keep him in control tonight, but he had too much to drink and-"

"It's not your fault your ex-boss was crazy," I said, as Sir lifted Heidi up in his arms, "I'm sorry you had to get fired like that."

"Don't worry about me," the soft spoken man said, nursing his nose, "Get your friend to the hospital, to get checked out."

I gave Christopher a weak smile and went with Sir down the stairs. Sarah told us that she and Robert would be at the hospital soon, once they wrapped up the Gala.

All in all, a scary night, but I couldn't shake off the odd feeling I had about Vincent.

TBC…

* * *

That was scary! Maybe...4 or 5 chapters to go! It all comes to ahead in the next one! Please leave a review, they're like crack to me!


	16. Chapter 16

Haven't updated this in like three weeks! Sorry about that, but I was graduating college, Summa Cum Laude (highest honors!) and I was doing a lot of moving! Here you go, chapter 16! Enjoy!

Warning: Smut, dirty talk!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 16_

 _The tipping point_

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Evanston, I understand, what happened the other night was on me, not Diesel," I could hear Sir's voice drift out of the office, it sounded tight with tension. Dealing with Frederick Evanston, it wasn't a wonder why he was stressed, "There is no need for you to come down, Heidi's in good hands, okay, Mr. Evanston, I will call you the moment something happens and when Diesel shows up."

I heard Sir hang up the phone and then he was back, knee deep in the paperwork he had neglected the last few days, dealing with Heidi's declining mental health. Speaking of Heidi, I walked out of the bathroom, going over to Heidi's prone form that lay in our bed. She was deep asleep, from a combination of anti-depressants and sleeping pills.

After that horrible night, Heidi spent 72 hours in the hospital, at the request of her therapist. After she left the hospital, Heidi spent most of her time in a trance, walking around the house, sitting on the couch or sleeping deeply. We tried to give her half the dose of sleeping pills, because she could sleep the whole day away but the nightmares came fast, and on several occasions, she had daymares. She would fall into a trance of some sort and suddenly scream bloody murder. Her therapist told us that people with post-traumatic stress disorders were prone to these episodes. Heidi's PTSD compounded her past events and we found that she couldn't cope with daily activities, at least not without Sir telling her, in a firm voice what to do.

"Heidi, time to eat…."

"Heidi, take a shower and wash your hair…."

The eating part was the worst, Heidi had no desire to eat, and if she ate, she didn't eat much. Ella gave her nutrients shakes, or shakes children would drink when they wouldn't eat but she would barely drink those. She was wasting away in front of us, and there was nothing we could do.

All these problems got even worse, yesterday, when Diesel called and told both Heidi and Sir that he got a missive from his job and that he would be gone for another two weeks. Heidi had broke down, begging him to come home, to take her home, but it had been a missive that he couldn't ignore, or else he would face something worse than a red slip. She flew off the hinges, screaming and trashing the basement, destroying anything she could get her hands on. Sir had to have her sedated and she's been asleep ever since then.

I looked over to the bedside clock and found that it was almost three in the morning. When had we have a solid good night's rest? It's been a solid week since we've been intimate too. I know I was sexually frustrated, Sir most have been ready to explode. I made up my mind, Heidi would be sleeping for another 12 hours. I got up and made my way into the bathroom to set it up.

Moments later, I was walking out the bathroom and over to the office, where I found Sir, writing something down, one of his hands holding his face. He looked tired, frustrated and seemed to look like one bad piece of word away from raging. I walked over to the man sitting in his office chair and said, "Sir…." Placing my hands on his shoulders.

Sir turned his tired eyes to me and said, "Babe…it's pretty late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was, for a little bit, but then I heard Heidi's father, and thought you could use some company," I said, rubbing his shoulders, earning a low groan of pleasure from Sir, "And some TLC, now, you relax, let me take care of you."

We stayed like that for a while, me massaging Sir's shoulders and neck and Sir enjoying the pampering. I kneaded away knots, relaxed his muscles in his shoulders, neck and arms before giving him a nice scalp massage. By the time I was done, he was sated and so relaxed that he was half asleep. I kissed the top of his head and said, "Come on, Sir, time for some more relaxing…"

I grabbed sir by the hand and led him into the bedroom, past Heidi's sleeping form and into the bathroom. I arranged candles in the bathroom, some scented oils that helped calm people down were in a warmer. The bathtub was filled with hot scented water that would kept at a constant temperature of 110 degrees. Sir had surprised me with the tub, it was super high tech, super high priced and super Japanese. We had to learn a few things in Japanese to run it, but oh was it worth it!

I led Sir to the shower stall, saying, "Let's wash you down and then you can relax in the tub, with me."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am," Sir chuckled, as I turned to him and began to strip him of his clothes. Mmm, a naked Sir, my favorite.

I turned on the shower and got it to a nice warm temperature and then had Sir in the shower. I stripped off my own clothes and then joined him in the stall. I made him sit on the built shower bench and grabbed the shower hose and the body wash. I poured some soap in my hand and begin the long and sensual process of washing Sir. I began with Sir's arms, sliding my fingers up and down those muscled limbs, licking my lips as suds slid down them. Mmm, I could feel my pelvic muscles clench together watching as Sir flexed underneath my fingers.

"Dios, Babe, this feels so fucking good," Sir groaned, as my fingers slid over his chest, "This is such a good idea, I feel so good…"

"I'm glad you enjoy, Sir," I said, as I got down on my knees to work on his legs and thighs, "Let me finish washing you and then you can relax with me in the tub."

He was so sated, relaxing in the shower, but there was one piece of him that wasn't relaxed. His cock stood erect and bobbed every time my hands got close to it. I looked up through the spray of warm water and found Sir looking at me, with black eyes. I gave him a smile and asked, "Yes, Sir, don't you like your shower?"

"Babe, I'm about two seconds away from jumping you, I suggest you hurry up and finish washing me up, because, soap or not, I'm taking you up against this bench."Sir's voice was like chocolate and it was making me wetter than ever.

"Yes, Sir," I said, grabbing his erection and running my suds covered hands over it, "You're so hard, Sir, I can't wait to have this in me."

"Oh really?" Was all the warning I got from Sir, before I found myself on the built in bench that was in the shower, with Sir deep inside of me. I was on my knees, facing away from Sir, his strong hands on my hips pulling me back on his thick cock. My head fell forward in pleasure, my breasts jiggling from the force Sir was pushing on me. I gripped the top of the built in bench, whimpering and arching y body into Sir's powerful thrusts.

"You feel so good, Babe, as always," Sir growled in my ear, as he pounded deep inside of me, the head of his cock hitting my cervix, "Where are we?"

Oh, he wants to play tonight? I turned and looked into eyes that were dark with desire, "Green, Sir," I whispered, moaning in bliss as he ground against me.

"Wonderful," Sir said, reaching over me and grabbing the bottle of body wash, "I want you to relax, Babe…"

"I let out a sound, as Sir pulled out of me and then gasped, as I felt my bottom cheeks were pulled apart. A firm hand bent me over the bench and then fingers were massaging the forbidden opening. Okay, it wasn't so forbidden, but Sir and I haven't done any butt stuff. I wasn't afraid to play around with Sir, if I can handle nipples clamps on a regular, I can handle butt sex.

Besides, Sir's fingers were feeling really nice, right now, who knew that that area could be so sensitive. I could feel myself relaxing, I could feel myself enjoying the mixture of feathery light touches and firm fingertips against my bottom. Little noises of pleasure fell from my lips, as Sir continued to pleasure me with his hands. I must be soaking wet right now….

"Good girl, Babe," Sir said in a low voice, "You should see yourself, you're opening up nicely for me, you look so delicious, Babe, I want a taste…."

"Sir?! A taste?! I don't know if-OH!" The protests fell from my lips as Sir set about to tasting me. Holy shit, I had no idea that it could feel so fucking good. I bit my lip, arching up into Sir's mouth. His tongue probed me, stretching me in a way I've never been before. Oh god, I was going to cum, just from Sir's tongue and in a place I didn't know I could even cum from.

"Mmm, tasty," Sir chuckled, pulling away from me, popping open the top of the body wash, "You're so relaxed, this is going to be quite easy then…."

I felt cold soap drop onto the opening of my bottom and then two thick fingers try to make their way into my bottom. They slid in with ease, opening me, it burned me slightly, but it was something I could handle. Sir pumped them in and out of me, his free hand splayed on my stomach, keeping me braced because I I could feel my knees buckle, my arms trembling with pleasure. I let out a hiss as a third finger entered me, causing Sir to pause.

"Where are we?"

"Green, Sir, I feel so full, Sir…."

I felt more soap slide down between my cheeks and then Sir was pumping his fingers in and out of me, at a fast pace. I let my head fall to the back of the bench, my eyes closing with bliss as I was stretched opened with large fingers.

"Sir?" I felt those three fingers pull out of my bottom, and then I was situated again on my knees. I then felt something softer than fingers pressing up against my forbidden opening. I felt Sir's hand on my back and another on my waist, and his voice, "Relax, Babe, I stretched you wide open, it'll only be a slight feeling now."

"Oh…." Sir was pressing into me, with his erection. The pressure I felt was great, greater than the pressure of his fingers. He never stopped either, he kept pressing and pressing until I let out a wail of shock, feeling the head of his cock inside of me, in a place no man had ever touched before.

"So tight, Babe, I'm having a hard time, controlling myself…." Sir groaned, pushing into me, slowly, "Dios, all I want to do is pound you into the shower wall."

I let out a gasp of surprise as he slid in deeper into me, the soap making his journey much easier. I was bouncing on Sir's cock, as he pushed deeper and deeper in me, until he was pressed flushed against me. We were both panting, my hands gripping the bench so hard that my knuckles were white and Sir hunched over me, his hands locked around my waist. The heat from the water and the steam was getting to me, I felt so light headed, my body felt on fire. I let out a low hiss as Sir's large cock pulled out of me, before slamming back into me, making me shriek at the sensation. It wasn't painful, but the pressure, oh that damn pressure.

Sir was fucking me at a steady pace, with shallow thrusts that gave way to long, deep ones that would linger on. I was getting used to him in me, I could feel my bottom giving way to his cock, it didn't feel as bad now, in fact, it was starting to feel good again.

"Babe, you're pushing back on me now, does it feel good now?" Sir asked, as he pumped his hips, pushing his cock deep in me, "Is my little slutty sub getting turned on by her ass fucking?"

He knew very well that his dirty talk was a major turn on for me. I nodded my head and said, in a breathless tone, "Yes, Sir, it feels so good, please, I need more!"

I let out a shriek of displeasure, as Sir pulled out of me, suddenly leaving me empty and wanting more. What? I turned to look at him and found him, rubbing his slick cock, his dark eyes looking at me. I let out a breathless, "Sir?" spreading my thighs, "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"I want you to beg, Babe," Sir growled, watching me squirm, "Since this dirty girl loves to get her ass fucked, she has to beg for it…"

I've never felt so bad before in my life, and I loved it. I turned and sat on the bench, looking up at Sir. Licking my lips, I smiled and said, "Please Sir, I want you…you to fuck me, back there…please!"

"What do you want me to fuck you with, Babe, say it…." Sir growled, walking over to me, "Tell me what you want, Babe!"

"Your cock, Sir, fuck me from behind with your cock!" I whined, lifting my hips up, "Please!"

"Where do you want this cock, where from behind?" Sir grabbed me and had me flipped on my hands and knees, on the shower floor, "I don't know where, Babe, maybe….here?"

"Oh!" I let out sound of pleasure, feeling Sir rub himself against my aroused pussy, "Oh fuck, Sir…"

"Is that where you want me to fuck you?" I shook my head no, but pushed back against the head of Sir's cock, which was pressing into me, "No? Well, where then, Babe?"

"My…" I knew what he wanted me to say, "My butt, fuck my butt Sir!"

"No, say the other word, Babe!" I felt Sir press the head of his cock against the opening of my bottom, "I want to hear my slutty sub say where she wants this cock!"

"Ugh…." I let out a groan and said, "Please, fuck my ass, please, fuck this slutty sub's ass! Please, fill me up, it feels so good!"

"Good girl!" I let out a wail of pleasure as Sir pushed into my ass, he was rough with me, "So fucking tight, Babe!"

It was rough, wild and oh so sinfully delicious, Sir had a strong grip on my hips and he was pulling me back and forth on his cock. I let out a wail as Sir gripped my hips and slammed me on his cock, bottoming out in me. He went still for a couple of seconds, before pulling out of me and slamming back into me. The pace was brutal, my knees slid on the wet shower tiles, my fingers trying to find some sort of leverage. I could hear myself saying things, a jumble of words that I couldn't make out but were all positive words.

"Dios, here it comes, Babe! Here comes my Cum, Babe!" Sir's thrusts became erratic, his grip was even tighter on my hips, "I'm going to cum in your tight hole, Babe!"

"Do it! Cum in me!" I wailed, lifting my hips up to meet him, "Cum in your sub's ass, make me feel good, Sir!"

I let out a sound as Sir jerked into me once….twice and then he was cumming with a growl, deep into my bowels. It felt so weird, but my body twitched with arousal. I let out a squeak as Sir's weight fell onto my back and we fell to the floor of the shower. He kissed my shoulder in an apology and then got up, turned the shower temperature down and then looked down at me. I must look like a mess, wet, looking totally debauched, with Sir's cum leaking out of me. I let out a moan and sat up, everything below my waist feeling like jelly. Sir walked over to me and crouched down, grabbing the bottle of body wash to wash us both. After he scrubbed me down, he kissed me deeply and said, "Good girl, Babe, let me reward you for being such a good girl…."

Sir pulled my thighs apart and his fingers found their way to my slick folds. He made me cum three times, with his fingers, before he lifted me out of the shower and took me over to the heated tub. I let out a groan when I was submerged in lightly scented hot water, with Sir cradling me to his chest. We sat in silence, for a bit, before Sir said, almost suddenly, "I've never heard of an agent getting a missive that fast, and in the middle of another mission, I don't know, it's strange…."

I sighed and said, "I can't….I'm sorry that we couldn't help Heidi, all that work….we were helping her, but that damn man…destroyed it all, now what can we do?"

"Diesel will be here in two weeks, there's not much we can do for her now, Babe," Sir said, wrapping his arms around me, "We'll keep watch over her, and then she'll go back to Diesel."

"I hope Diesel can find the proper help for her," I said, closing my eyes, "Maybe she needs to go to a hospital…"

"Maybe," Sir mused, "But for now, let's just relax and enjoy the rest of this night."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"S-Stephanie…." I looked up from my book to see Heidi standing in the doorway of the sitting room, "I-I-I have to tell you something, p-please….."

Our last two weeks had come and gone, and Heidi had yet to progress, she got worse, in fact, when she found out that Vincent was out of jail, thanks to his lawyers and was without monitoring as well. Christopher, Vincent's ex-assistant, was kind enough to tell us this, to look out for Heidi. Vincent had been adamant that Heidi had not only ruined his life but he owed her for something else, what it was, we didn't know.

"Come over here," I said, motioning for Heidi to come over to where I sat, "What's wrong?'

"You're the only one I trust," Heidi said, after breathing deeply for a moment and then looking into my eyes, "I just wanted to tell you, that…that…."

"Heidi, you can tell me anything," I said, grabbing Heidi's hand, "I promise, you can trust me!"

"It's about…what happened 10 years ago," Heidi whispered, biting her lip and holding tight to me, "I know who took me…I know who made those men….why I have to be that way with Diesel…why my father…"

"Who took you?" I asked, sitting up, "Was it Vincent?! Heidi, your father and Diesel should know, I mean-"

'You worm!" A voice boomed, causing both Heidi and I to jump, "How dare you, I gave you my daughter's safety and this is how you treat it?! Give me a reason why I shouldn't have you destroyed?!"

"Mr. Evanston, I can't be with Heidi 24/7," Another voice said, making Heidi perk up with joy, "Look you had me out on the field, looking for this man and then you gave me another missive-"

"Master!" Heidi said, with a smile, getting up from the couch, "Stephanie, it's Master! He's back, and Daddy's with him!"

"Heidi," I looked out of the open doorway and heard the voice of Heidi's father, "I don't think you should go out there-damn it!"

Heidi was up and out of the room in a flash. I got up and then ran out of the room, going down the hallway and almost crashing into Heidi, who was still as a statue, her eyes wide with horror. I looked over her shoulder and saw Diesel, Sir and Heidi's father, an older white man, dressed in a sharp black suit, in the foyer of the house. Frederick Evanston was red in the face, and was yelling at Diesel. I don't think Heidi had ever seen her father this angry, she was shaking with fear.

"She was assaulted, on your watch!" Frederick hissed, looking at both Diesel and Sir, "She's retrograded mentally, I've made arrangements for her to go to Ashwood Medical Hospital, for an extended period of time. To help with her…issues."

"Don't commit her!" Diesel said, walking over to Frederick, "Please, Sir, it will destroy her, she won't be able to leave! Not without having to live a life on medication!"

"You've already destroyed her!" Frederick boomed, making me and Heidi jumped, "It's too late, I hope I can get my child the help she needs, to fix everything you've done wrong. I can't believe I've been paying you to take care of my child, 24 million down the drain, due to your incompetence, you lousy-"

"You…you've been paying Master Daddy?" Heidi asked softly, looking at the two men, "Daddy…?"

"Heidi, sweetie," The man looked startled, "I'm sorry, but I thought this worm would be good enough for you but-"

"You took money from my father?" Heidi wrapped her arms around herself, looking at Diesel, "Please…tell me you didn't take the money…"

"Heidi, I…" Diesel started, but faltered as Heidi let out a sob, "Heidi, he wouldn't take it back, the money, at first though-"

"You were being paid by my father to watch me?!" Heidi was edging on hysterics now, "Did you even care about me at all, or did you just want the money , please, Master….I don't care, lie to me! Tell me you didn't start this relationship based off of the money! Please!"

I felt my throat close up at the sight of Heidi grabbing onto Diesel's arms, sobbing loudly. Diesel shook his head and said, in a soft voice, "Heidi, I-I never wanted to be your master, I never wanted this lifestyle, I'm sorry, so sorry, Heidi, but know that I love you so very much, that my feelings for you are real! Heidi, I never spent a-"

Heidi went deadly still, holding tight to Diesel arms. Any tears she had seemed to stop and she said in a low voice, "She was right…you were only using me, both of you were using me, I can't trust you two anymore, I can't trust you Daddy, Mas-Diesel….I can't!'

"Heidi darling," Frederick started but Heidi snapped her head to him, her eyes full of hatred. She let go of Diesel and said, "Don't talk to me, I'm not your daughter anymore! You couldn't handle me, so you dropped me off on him! Paid him to be a glorified baby sitter! I hate you…I hate you both! I hate you all! Stay away from me! I don't want any of you to touch me, to be close to me, I can't trust you!'

Diesel made to grab Heidi but she held her hands up, gave him a look that could freeze Hell and said, "I'm not your obligation, Diesel, Frederick, I'm no one's obligation now…"

Heidi gave them another look and then ran off, running out the front door of the house, and slamming it shut. Diesel cursed loudly, running past Frederick, who looked shell shocked. Diesel wrenched the door open and ran out, yelling, "Heidi! Come back, Heidi! Damn it!"

Diesel ran back in saying, "Heidi's gone, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Heidi's gone, I fucked this up, I fucked this up so much, shit!"

Sir made it over to Diesel, grabbing the man's shoulder as Diesel grabbed his hair and slid to the floor, sobbing loudly. I looked over to Frederick and said, "Vincent is out of jail and Heidi is out there, Sir, are you going to brown beat Diesel into submission, or else….are you going to find the woman that both you and Diesel did wrong?"

TBC…..

* * *

Uh oh...things are about to happen, yikes! Please, leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

HNNNN THIS IS NOT A ERROR, I freaking updated this fic, and I'll update several more! WOOOOO. What was I doing for two years? Grad School, working, you know, life. :P Still in grad school and still am working (sadly,) anyways here it is, Sir, Chap 17

Warnings: None

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sir_

 _Chapter 17_

 _Mama_

* * *

"Miss. Plum, thank you for coming over so quickly, I thought that the ride to New York would be too long for you, I was going to make the trip down to see you," Christopher said to me, as he opened the door to his cottage, "I have some information for you, about your friend, the one that went missing a week ago…"

"Thank you, Christopher," I said walking into the foyer of the small house, "I'm just curious though, why couldn't you tell me the information on the phone though?"

"No, the information is too sensitive, I fear, my ex-employer has ears inside the wires," Christopher said, walking me into a nicely decorated living room, "I…while I was cleaning out my home office, I came upon some past information, pertaining to my past employer. Numbers, you see, important numbers, I think."

I accepted the cup of coffee Christopher held out for me and sipped it slowly, as the man grabbed an office box, filled to the brim with papers. When Heidi left the house, she had only been dressed in a sweater dress, barefooted and carrying nothing with her. She had only been out of the house by herself for 30 seconds, before she vanished without a trace. For the past week, Diesel had been searching high and low for the woman, but found that she was nowhere around. Frederick got in contact with the police, the FBI and any other agency he could find. He even set up a phone line for tips about Heidi's whereabouts, offering a cash, tax free reward of 10 million dollars for tips that would help us find Heidi. Needless to say, by the end of the day, we had received more than 60,000 bogus tips on Heidi's whereabouts. We were at our wits end, with each passing day, finding Heidi was becoming a far away thing. We were told that if we couldn't find her after the first 48 hours, the chances of finding her alive goes down by 5 percent each and every day.

I took some papers from Christopher and looked down at the list of numbers, I frowned and said, "What are these?"

"Expense reports from my old employer," Christopher said softly, looking down at the papers, "Vincent was very paranoid with his personal expenses, thus he kept them in paper form and not electronically, like the business he ran. These are expense reports from about 12 years ago, do you notice a pattern here?"

I looked down at the list of numbers, again and found the pattern Christopher had been talking about. Starting 12 years ago, and a year past the date of Heidi's first disappearance, Vincent had been making 100,000 dollar payments to a LLC dubbed Dillon and Co. Payments that would total up to a clean 5 million dollars. What in the hell?!

I looked up at Christopher and asked, "What is company? Why would he…?"

"Dillon and Co. are a shell company based in Delaware," Christopher said, sitting down, "They're a front, I think this company is really the group that kidnapped Heidi, whatever they were doing to her, cost Vincent 5 million dollars."

"What in the hell could cost that much money?" I asked, in a breathless whisper, looking down at the numbers, "Wow, thanks, Christopher, maybe with this information, we can search Vincent's house, we've a tail on him, but he doesn't go anywhere suspicious, it's so odd…"

"I hope this helps you out, Stephanie," Christopher said, standing up with me, "I know you care a lot about the missing woman, I hope she returns home safe."

"Thank you, Christopher," I said, as I walked out the man's cottage and over to a black Rangeman SUV.

I looked down at the evidence in my hands and then placed it on the passenger seat and turned the car on to head back to Trenton. I tried to call Sir, but found that I had no service in the area I was in. Christopher lived out in the country of New York, miles away from any one. I called Sir again, once I was on the interstate, heading back to New Jersey.

"Christopher found some very important papers for us, Sir," I said, breathlessly, once Sir answered the phone, "I think with these papers we can-"

"Babe," I felt my face fall at Sir's tone, "You need to come home, now, something's happened…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Coward," I muttered, crossing my arms and looking at the scene before me, "Fucking coward, took the easy way out! What are we to do now?"

My question seemed to resonate throughout Sir and Diesel, as we stood behind the police tape, watching cops and the CSI crew sweep through Vincent's home in Princeton. Ever since Heidi's disappearance, we've been keeping tabs on Vincent, watching his home and following him around town. He was awaiting trial for the sexual assault attempt on Heidi and had been free to move around where ever he wanted to. I know for a fact, I caught him stalking us, before Heidi went missing, at the mall. His eyes had never left Heidi's frame. It had been so creepy, and when Sir found out, he had Vincent followed and made sure we were never alone in public.

Sir had gotten the call, an hour ago, about the sound of gunshots coming from Vincent's house. The cops arrived and found Vincent slumped over his office desk, dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head. That was it, our only suspect in the disappearance of Heidi was dead, would we ever find her?

Moments later, Frederick walked up to us, holding an evidence bag, his face grim looking. He turned to Diesel, gave him a look and then turned to us saying, "This, this needs to be read, now."

Sir took the evidence bag and looked down at the contents, a letter, written on expensive parchment paper. Sir let out a curse, looking over to Diesel, who read the letter and then walked off. I looked down at the paper and then covered my mouth in shock, tears blurring my vision. The words almost knocked me off my feet.

 _"You'll never find her now, she might as well be dead to you…."_

"Coward," I whimper, the feeling in my legs leaving me, "Fucking coward, oh god, poor Diesel…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I sat in Heidi's computer chair, listening to the men upstairs, as they spoke in clipped tones. They spoke about plans to ask several of Vincent's associates about his whereabouts before his death and 10 years ago, when Heidi had been kidnapped. She had been gone for so long, I was scared, she would never be found. The FBI told us that the odds of us finding her alive now was less than 10 percent. They told us to brace ourselves for us looking for a body now.

I let out a tiny sob and rested my arms on the polished surface, my shoulders shaking as I cried. We worked so hard with her, and now, not only did she find out that everything she knew was a lie, but she was no out there, in trouble. We failed her, Heidi had been given so much hope, so many times only to have it snatched away from her. She just deserved some happiness in her life, she needed it.

 **"S-stephanie?** " A small voice chirped, causing me to jump up in fright, looking around the dim basement, "Stephanie."

I let out a noise as I hear my name again, and reach over to Heidi's desk and pull open a drawer to reveal her phone. Said phone was on and the screen bright. I picked it up in my hand and looked down at it, with wide eyes as it chirped, **"Stephanie! You are Stephanie?"**

"Y-yes," I nodded my head, dumbfounded, "And who is this?"

 **"Penny,** " The phone responded, **"I want to help you find Mama, please, let me find Mama with you."**

"How? You're a computer, she's been off the grid maybe for a week or so," I look down at the bright screen, still in shock, "How are you talking?!"

 **"Grr, just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't help! I am talking because Mama taught me, she has been teaching me for years, I wanted to surprise her but she is missing now."** Penny snapped, lights on the desk flashing, **"Let me help you find my mother."**

"Why are you asking me, and not Diesel, he loves Heidi and Heid-"

 **" I was the one to send him the missive, extending his mission for an extra two weeks,"** Penny states, **"I sent him on a wild goose chase, Stephanie, because I knew the truth, I told Mama the truth, a while back but she did not believe me."**

I set the phone down, "What truths, Penny?"

 **"Her father paid Diesel to be her Master, 24 million dollars, to take care of Heidi,"** Penny's voice washed over me, " **He accepted the money, but now, I am having doubts because the money that was given to Diesel has not been touched, in fact, I saw that he gave most of it away to charities, I will admit, I didn't do a lot of digging, but now that Mama is missing, I did do more digging. It's my fault, Mama is gone because of me. I thought I was helping, but I didn't help, I made it worse."**

"Diesel loves Heidi, he would never live this life just for the money, he does it because he loves Heidi deeply. Penny, just because her father's ignorant doesn't mean Diesel is, have you head Frederick, he's a force to be reckon with," I sigh and sit back in my seat, frowning, "Penny, why did you tell her this?"

 **"Because she's my mama, she deserves the truth, she deserves to be protected, but-I may have put her in danger because of this, Stephanie, plug me up to Mama's computer, and I will find you the information you need to get my Mama."**

I bite my lip, looking at the phone, I can't believe I'm doing this but, the phone-Penny was right, she put her mother in terrible danger and the fact that she wanted to fix her mistake helped, "Alright, I'll hook you up, and you give me the information so I can tell-"

 **"No, you cannot tell the men anything, the information I give to you is for you only, Stephanie. I still do not trust them, even if they mean no harm to Mama. Give me a few minutes, and I will find the one who took Mama."**

I sigh and agreed, before hooking the phone up to the computer. Once I did the screens came to life and, as if a ghost was typing information on the screen, words and files began to pop up, some flashing before her eyes and others lingering for a moment before finally one item stopped and rested on the screen, making Stephanie's hands fly up to her mouth in shock.

 **"This is the one who took my Mama."**

No way, I looked hard at the image for a long time before Penny's screen lit up and the computer shut down.

 **"I have the location pin pointed, we can go get Mama now."**

 _TBC.._

* * *

 _When you have a daughter that's not only sassy but is also protective and smart. Reviews are loved!_


End file.
